Vegeta's Little Sister: A Piccolo Love Story
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: You are the innocent half-sister of Vegeta. Born of the Tuffle race and the Saiyan race, life has never been easy for you. Yet when traveling to earth on a mission for Frieza and meeting a certain Namekian, things in your life really begin to change. But for the better, or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Vegeta! Look what I made for father! Do you think he'll like it?" a small child like female voice cried out happily.

"How the hell should I know!" Vegeta said annoyed. "I'm busy right now so go bug someone else, Selena!"

"Okay," Selena said sadly as she started to head off.

Selena is only six years old while her brother Vegeta is twelve. Just by looking at them, you can see the resemblance, but by their personality's, they are totally different. Vegeta is rude and arrogant and not afraid to speak his mind, while Selena on the other hand is kind, caring, and a bit shy around others. Vegeta may not act like it at times, but he's very protective of his little sister, especially around Frieza and his goons.

"Hey Selena," Vegeta cried out before his sister was too far away.

"Yes brother?" Selena said with a smile as she turned back to him.

"Make sure you stay away from Frieza, alright?"

"Of course!" Selena said with a giggle.

Vegeta shook his head and started training once again while Selena skipped off to find her father.

She walked down the large hallway and let out a sad sigh when she heard the cruel whispers of the other Saiyans.

"I wish people didn't hate me so much..."

"Well what do you expect, you're not true Saiyan material. You're weak and let other people push you around too easily."

"Huh?" Selena said, turning around to face her friend Urina's angry face. "Oh, hi Urina!"

"You smile too much kid." Urina said walking ahead, leaving Selena having to run to catch her.

Urina is the same age as Vegeta and is the only person who doesn't judge Selena on her half-Saiyan heritage. Before planet Truffle was destroyed, Vegeta's father fell in love with a beautiful young woman and they ended up having a baby girl. But her mother passed away just as she had given birth to Selena leaving King Vegeta with a broken heart and a daughter.

"Great, here come Frieza's two idiots. The fat and ugly Dodoria and the into himself too much Zarbon." Urina said, crossing her arms and frowning.

"But I thought you had a crush on Zarbon, Urina?"

"Shut up or do you wanna get punched?"

"Well look what we have here Zarbon," Dodoria said with an evil grin. "Two little monkey's!"

"Now now Dodoria," Zarban said, flipping his hair back out of his face, "is that any way to talk to the little princess and her friend."

"We don't have time for you idiots! Right Selena?" Urina muttered out, turning to the timid girl.

"Um..."

Urina groaned and grabbed Selena's hand, pulling her away from Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Did we say you could leave." Dodoria said, walking in front of Urina. "We might want to have some fun with you two."

"You lay one hand on us and you'll regret it!" Urina said, backing away slightly.

"I wouldn't touch the princess, Dodoria. Lord Frieza would be very upset with you,"

"Heh, I know the princess is off bounds,"

"You leave her alone you monster!" Selena said, moving in front of Urina giving the ugly alien a fearsome glare even though she was scared.

"Selena..."

"Out of my way brat!" Dodoria said, throwing Selena against the wall, making the poor girl cry out in pain.

"That's enough Dodoria!"

Selena rubbed her head and looked up to see Frieza glaring at both Dodoria and Zarbon.

"L-Lord F-F-Frieza!" Dodoria said, getting down on his knees. "I didn't see you there!"

Selena saw Urina chuckling softly as she watched Dodoria begging for mercy and couldn't help but smile as she dusted herself off.

"Are you alright princess?" Frieza said, smiling at her.

"Y-yes lord Frieza…" Selena said shyly as she stared down at her feet.

"Come on," Urina said grabbing Selena's hand. "You wanted to find your father, right?"

"Um, right!"

Frieza watched as the two girls hurried off before turning to his subordinates with cold glares.

"How many times do I have to tell you morons to leave the girl alone!" Frieza growled out.

"I wasn't messing with her," Zarbon said with a yawn. "It was this fat oaf who was,"

"That's a lie!" Dodoria cried. "I was messing with her friend!"

"Will you two shut up with your groveling before someone hears you!"

"Yes lord Frieza!" they both said nervously in unison.

"I've already spoken with King Vegeta and he has given custody of Vegeta and Selena over to me. And knowing the monkey, he'll try to save his precious children tomorrow,"

"So we are still going through with the plan, my lord?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course." Frieza said, an evil smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now since that freak touched me." Urina said with a wave.

"Alright, I'm going to go speak with father now."

Urina ran off down the hall toward her room while Selena entered her fathers.

"Daddy! Look what I made for you!" Selena said, holding up a paper shaped like a heart.

"That's nice dear." King Vegeta said with no interest, sitting in a comfortable looking chair as he gazed out the window.

"What's the matter daddy?" she asked as she approached him.

"Oh, its nothing, sweetheart," King Vegeta said, putting Selena on his lap. "Where's your brother?"

"Training, as usual,"

"I see," he said with a sad smile. "There's something I need to tell you both."

Selena turned her attention to the door and saw her brother enter the room.

"Ah, Vegeta. Please come here for a second."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to his father with his arms crossed.

"Tomorrow you both will leave with Frieza,"

"What?" Vegeta screamed.

"Where are we going?" Selena asked curiously.

"Oh, don't you get it! Father doesn't want us any more so he's given us to Frieza!"

"That's not true Vegeta!" King Vegeta said, furrowing his brows.

"Hmph!" Vegeta said storming off into his room.

Selena saw a small tear roll down her fathers face and couldn't help but gasp. This was the first time she had ever seen her father shed a tear.

"Please don't cry daddy," Selena said, wiping away the small tear. "Vegeta still loves you."

Her father smiled at her before embracing her into a hug and saying, "…I hope you both can forgive me for what I have done…."

The next day, all the Saiyans watched as Selena and Vegeta boarded the space capsule that would take them to their new home.

King Vegeta meanwhile was gathering up his best men ready for a showdown with the mighty Frieza.

Selena and Vegeta sat bored as the ship suddenly began to take orbit as Selena blinked her lavender eyes, watching Vegeta gathering up energy into his hand and cussed when no damage was made to the ship.

A loud explosion sounded off in the distance and Selena stared at her brother with worry. Vegeta shrugged than closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. "Good bye…Father..." Selena said, curling up into a ball where she sat and soon drifting off into a nightmarish sleep.

...

"Dammit Selena, wake up!"

You let out a tired yawn before letting one of your award winning smiles come onto your face when you saw Vegeta standing by your bed, glaring at you.

"Morning Vegeta!" you cried out cheerfully.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Vegeta said, throwing you your uniform. "Frieza want's to speak with us."

You yawned again than stood up, waiting until Vegeta left the room before you undressed.

Your outfit was just like the ones Vegeta and the other Saiyans wore. Only yours was formed into a short white skirt that barely went down to your knees instead of the regular blue pants. You also wore black boots instead of white ones that did go up to your knees.

I hate being so short you thought as you gazed at yourself in the mirror.

"Are you about done yet girl!" Vegeta yelled out angrily, standing right next to your door.

"I'm coming!" you yelled back with slight annoyance.

"Finally! How long must you pamper yourself!" Vegeta said, shaking his head before heading off.

"I wasn't pampering myself!" you said with a frown as you walked beside Vegeta. "I do want to look nice occasionally though!"

"I swear! I will never understand the female species!"

"You're not supposed to, silly," you said with a giggle.

Vegeta glared at you before walking into Frieza's chambers, you close behind.

"Ah Vegeta, Selena. How nice of you to finally join us." Frieza said.

You noticed Nappa and Radditz looking at you with smirks and slowly walked backwards and behind Vegeta.

Vegeta noticed and gave Nappa and Radditz evil glares that made them turn to face Frieza rather quickly, making you smile faintly from this.

"Now, what's so important you had to summon us here anyways?" Vegeta said, his glare not leaving his face as he turned his attention to Frieza.

"I suggest you wipe that glare off your face when you address Lord Frieza, Vegeta. If you know what's good for you," Zarbon said.

"Never mind, Zarbon," Frieza said with a smile. "Selena!"

"Y-yes, Lord Frieza?" you asked nervously.

"I have a job for you that requires your talents,"

"A job sir?"

"Yes," he said, his smile becoming wider. "I need you to teleport to a planet called earth. I want you to study its inhabitants than report back to me as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Y-yes lord Frieza." you said, nodding your head quietly.

You closed your eyes and saw the vast galaxy in your mind, just as if you were right there in the middle of it. All the planets raced past your vision until a large planet filled mainly with water was the only thing you could see.

"I've located the planet," you said while opening your eyes.

"Excellent!" Frieza said with a grin. "Your talents are quite amazing, Selena."

You laughed than turned to Vegeta and hugged him. "I'll miss you brother!"

"Will you stop that!" Vegeta said, a tint of red on his cheeks.

You smiled at him than closed your eyes once more.

"Make sure you don't get yourself killed girl!" you heard Vegeta yell before you vanished.

You didn't even have time to see the surprised expression on Radditz's face as he heard the name of the planet.

"Aaaaaaah!" you screamed when you saw you were about to crash into the ocean.

You managed to stop yourself before you hit it and let out a sigh of relief. "I really hate it when I teleport and almost nearly crash into something..."

You looked around and smiled. "Wow! The airs so fresh here!"

After gazing around at the refreshing scenery, you decided to fly around and explore a bit.

"Maybe I can stay here for a while as I do my research," you said sadly. "I mean, I never really get to have any free time with all the destroying of the sometimes innocent planets."

You saw a small house located on a island not too far ahead and decided to spy on the people who lived there.

"Maybe I should have brought a notebook…" you said, a sweat drop running down your head.

A young woman had just punched an old man out the door of the pink house and was complaining about him being a pervert.

You flipped on your scanner and cocked your head to the side.

"Hmm," you said puzzled. "These beings don't seem to be all that powerful. So why do I feel slightly scared?"

A small man soon came out of the house, scratching his head.

"His power is a lot higher than the others, but not by much."

You cried out in surprise as you noticed the man was now up in the air with you in a fighting position.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Um well..." you said, nervously, wondering how in the world you were going to get out of this mess without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Z characters and original storyline is all owned by Akira Toriyama. **

You cried out in surprise when you realized the short man had flown up next to you and was in a fighting position.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Um well," you said nervously. "My names Selena…"

"What are you doing here and how is it you're able to fly?"

"Um, I learned how to do this when I was really young," you answered with a small laugh.

The man just stared at you suspiciously, still not sure whether he should give you his trust or not.

"I promise," you said with a warm smile, "I'm not here to fight you. I was only curious was all,"

"Curious?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

You sighed and pulled the red scanner you wore over your right eye off of your face, knowing it must have made you look slightly intimidating. "This is hard to say, and I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm not human. I'm an alien called a Saiyan,"

"What? But you look human?"

"I may appear so, but I assure you, I'm not," you answered with a small giggle before looking at the man curiously. "So, what's your name?"

"Um, its Krillen…"

"Well, Krillen, it was nice meeting you." you said, getting ready to fly off, figuring you had stayed here long enough.

"Hey, wait! You should come meet my friends. They were worried you were an enemy," Krillen said sounding relieved, a friendly smile now on his face.

"Oh, alright…" you replied a bit shyly, rubbing the back of your neck as you hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a huge mistake.

You followed Krillen down to the small island and felt nervous as he introduced you to his friends.

"Its nice to meet you, Selena," the woman who was called Bulma said with a soft smile.

"Yes, its very nice to meet you," the old man named Roshi agreed, a large and rather creepy looking grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it old man!" Bulma growled out, hitting him on the head. "She's way too young for you! I mean you _are_ still a kid, right?"

"I-I guess so," you said with a weak smile. "I'm still only seventeen…"

"So, what are you doing traveling alone?" Krillen asked.

"I'm sort of doing a job for my master," you said lowering your head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what it is though…"

"Its okay. It feels like we can trust you," Bulma said with a smile. "Hey, why don't you stay the night and meet our friend Goku? He's stopping by tomorrow and I'm sure you'll like him,"

"Alright, if I'm not imposing?"

"Of course not," Master Roshi said. "Having a beautiful girl like yourself stay at my house, would never be a bother."

"Okay than, I'll stay." you said with a small giggle.

The next day, you gazed out the window and noticed a man was flying toward the island riding on what looked like a cloud.

"Wow!" you gasped out, flipping on your scanner. "His power level is amazing! Its definitely stronger than any of the others!"

"Hey, Selena! Come outside!" you heard Bulma yell loudly.

You took your scanner off and placed it in a small pouch you wore at your side before standing up. As you walked out of the house, you saw what the man looked like clearer. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and was very muscular. He also had spiky black hair that reminded you of Vegeta.

"So, this is the girl you were talking about Krillen," Goku said, staring at you with a kind smile. "My names Goku. Its nice to meet you,"

"Mines Selena. Its a pleasure also,"

"Wow you sure are polite!" Goku said with a laugh.

"Well, I was sort of raised to be," you said, rubbing your head in an awkward way.

"You could learn some manners from her yourself, Goku!" Bulma said.

While Bulma started to fuss at a now nervous Goku, you noticed a small boy hiding behind his leg, looking extremely timid.

"Hello," you said with a warm smile, "what's your name?"

"G-Gohan..." he said shyly, staring down at his feet instead of looking at you.

"Yeah, isn't he adorable!" Bulma said, clasping her hands together as she beamed down at the small child.

You nodded and watched him go toward the large turtle that resided on the island.

_He reminds me of myself when I was little _you thought sadly. _I used to hide behind my father also whenever I met someone new. I suppose I still do the same with Vegeta…_

"Hey, is something wrong?" Goku asked, looking at you with light concern. "You've been sighing a lot,"

"Huh?" you said, startled. "Oh, no. I was just thinking about-" You stopped your sentence short as your eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

You watched as Goku turned to where the power level you were sensing came from and saw a glare come onto his face.

"What's the matter, Goku?" Krillen asked him curiously.

"I'm sensing a really strong power level heading this way!"

"That's strange I don't- Hey Selena, you alright? Your shaking like crazy!" Krillen asked, his eyes widening as he looked over at you.

_This power level it can't be him can it_, you thought with terror. _No, there's no way he could get here so fast, unless..._

You watched along with the others as the form of Radditz came into view and started to back away from everyone.

He landed on the island and glanced over at you with a smirk when he had spotted you. "Well princess, are you doing your job or just enjoying your free time on this pathetic planet?"

"PRINCESS!" Krillen, Bulma, and Roshi all cried out at once.

"Radditz, why are you here?" you asked, furrowing your brows at him slightly, ignoring the shocked looks the others were giving you.

"Hmph!" was all Radditz said before turning his attention to Goku. "Tell me Kakarrot, why haven't you destroyed this planet yet?"

"I don't know who this Kakarrot is your talking about, but my names Goku,"

"Yeah, so apparently you've got the wrong guy," Krillen said, walking up near Radditz. "So go on now, shoo, shoo!"

Radditz just gave Krillen an evil smile before punching him into the house, making the others gasp or cry out in horror.

"Krillen?" Goku cried out with concern before turning his attention on Radditz, a glare now on his face. "Just who are you?"

"I'm your brother, Radditz,"

Your eyes grew wide along with the others as he said that. You never knew Radditz had a brother.

"Well, your certainly no brother I'd ever want!"

"Tell me something Kakarrot, did you ever fall on your head when you were little?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"I see," Radditz said, closing his eyes. "Than you have no memory of what you are. You are from a proud race of galactic alien warriors known as the Saiyans,"

"That's enough Radditz!" you exclaimed, walking in front of Goku, making him blink. "Does Frieza even know you're here?"

"No," Radditz said, staring at you with a glare. "And you're not going to tell him either!"

You gasped and pushed Goku out of the way as Radditz began forming a ball of energy into an attack and held your arms in front of you to try and block it.

The Ki energy was too powerful though, making you scream in pain as it hit you directly in your stomach, sending you flying backwards and crashing into Master Roshi's house; knocking you out instantly from the force.

_"Selena! Selena, wake up!" _

_"H-huh?" you replied groggily. _

_You slowly flickered your eyes open and saw the face of your father smiling down into your eyes as the sight of him made you jerk up from where you lay fast. _

_"Dad! I'm so glad you're alive!" you cried out happily with slight teary eyes, throwing your arms around your father's neck. _

_"Well of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" your father, King Vegeta, said with a laugh. _

_"B-but I don't understand? Where are we?" you asked, slowly pulling away from him as you looked around at your surroundings._

_"You must have hit your head pretty bad when you fell. We're still on planet Vegeta," _

_"You mean, it hasn't been blown up?" you exclaimed, jumping off of your bed._

_King Vegeta scratched his head and stared at you with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down…" _

_"Oh, I'm fine," you assured him with a small smile. "I guess I was dreaming was all…" _

_King Vegeta let out a deep chuckle and walked over to where you stood. "I bet you're hungry by now?" _

_"Yes! I'm starving! Oh, but where's Vegeta at?" _

_Your father stared at you with a raised eyebrow, before turning his head to the side. "Vegeta is gone..." _

_"Gone? Gone where?" You let out a small gasp of fright at the cold glare your father suddenly sent your way. _

_"I mean he's dead and if you don't do as I say, princess, you'll have the same fate as him!" _

_You backed up against the large window that was in your room and watched horrified as the skin slowly began to fall off your father's body and the figure of Frieza now stood in his place. _

_"No!" you cried out, covering your mouth in horror. _

_"Yes," Frieza said, a cold smile forming on his face. "Your father is dead, your brother is dead and all the race of Saiyans' are dead! There's no one left who can save you now!" _

_"You're wrong! My brother's still alive!" _

_Frieza let out a cruel laugh and showed you the head of your brother. "I think he'd make a good mantle piece, wouldn't you?" _

_"No!" you screamed, falling to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" you screamed, sitting up in a panic as beads of sweat rolled down your face.

You were breathing heavily, but you blinked when you noticed Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillen staring at you with wide eyes. _I-it was j-j-just a dream you thought, closing your eyes. B-but it felt s-s-so real! _

You wiped the sweat from your face and shakily stood up.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked, walking over to you with concern written all over her face.

"I-I'm fine," you said, managing to crack a small smile. "Just had a nightmare was all… What about all of you?"

"We're fine but...well Goku tried to take on Radditz, but he was too strong and he took Gohan with him..." Bulma trailed off sadly.

"I'm going after him!" Goku said, struggling to sit up as he was not far way from the others and you.

"Goku you can't!" Bulma cried out after rushing over to him. "You're still hurt!"

"He has my son, Bulma! I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"I'll go with you," you said with a nervous smile. "I know I'm no match for Radditz, but its my fault he got here so quickly..."

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked.

"Well, I have these crystals called teleport stones locked away in my room. I didn't think anyone knew about them, but I guess Radditz did. My brother's the only one who I let use them. It would have been a year most likely before Radditz made it to earth if he hadn't found them,"

"Thank you, Selena. We'll need all the help we can get." Goku said with a weak smile.

"Even with another ally, you're no match for him," an unfamiliar male voice said, making everyone perk up.

You turned around and saw a green man floating in the sky as you blinked up at him.

"P-Piccolo?" Krillen, Bulma, and Master Roshi cried out, looking up at the green alien in terror.

"Piccolo?" you said curiously, tilting your head a little to the side.

The man known as Piccolo lowered himself to the ground and walked over to you.

"I don't know who you are girl, but you don't look like you'd be much help," Piccolo said, looking at you rather coldly.

You blinked innocently before smiling sheepishly.

"I wonder how strong you are?" you said rummaging through your pouch. "Oh! It got broken…"

Your scouter was now all smashed to pieces and was completely useless now.

"We need her help Piccolo," Goku said, now standing. "She's a Saiyan like Radditz and knows more about their fighting style than we do,"

"What?" Piccolo yelled before glaring at you fiercely. "Your one of them?"

"W-well, not by choice!" you stammered out, backing away from Piccolo nervously.

"Calm down Piccolo! I know we can trust her. After all, you tried to destroy me once too and I'm asking for your help now," Goku said, grinning sheepishly at him.

Piccolo mumbled something you couldn't understand before turning his back on you as you rubbed your arm awkwardly.

_Why do I get the feeling that agreeing to do this might have been a bad choice now…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Here Goku," Bulma said handing him a strange device. "Use the dragon radar to track Gohan. It should pinpoint the location where Radditz took him,"

"Thanks Bulma," Goku said with a grin. "Alright Selena, Piccolo, ready to go?"

You and Piccolo nodded and flew up into the air while Goku boarded his nimbus cloud, the three of you taking off at a fast speed.

"When we find Radditz, let's sneak up on him and grab his tail. That should give us the advantage we need,"

"Its no use, Goku," Piccolo said. "He has some sort of device that shows energy level's. He'll know when we're coming,"

"Than we'll just have to take him head on then!"

You stared at the landscape as you rushed past it and sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as the other's thought. Radditz was incredibly strong, not even you could take him down.

"You work with Radditz, right girl?" Piccolo asked you, a slight cold tone in his voice.

"My names Selena, and yes, I do work with him. But I have no intention of helping him destroy earth. I'll defeat him if I have too,"

"You mean you'd defeat someone you've known for almost forever?" Goku said, staring at you with amazement.

"My brother's the only person I care for," you said with a sad smile. "The other's mean nothing to me…"

Goku looked at you as if he couldn't believe you of all people would say something so cruel while Piccolo's face held an unreadable expression.

_I can't care for anyone other than my brother or they'll be killed _you thought sadly.

"Were almost there!" Goku said, staring down at the radar.

You increased your speed along with the other's and charged off in the direction where Radditz was.

"Well well, if it isn't Kakarrot," Radditz said with a smirk. "I see you've brought the alien and princess as backup. What a laugh!"

"Radditz! Give me my son back, now!" Goku demanded, glaring fiercely at his evil brother.

"Have you decided to join us then?"

"I'll never join you!"

"I see…Then you will die! I suggest you stand back princess unless you want to die too,"

"I only take order's from my brother and Lord Frieza, Radditz," you said, getting into a fighting position.

"That's where you make your biggest mistakes, girl. You should listen to all those with far greater strength than you!"

Radditz charged straight at you, making you gasp from surprise as you managed to block the fast kick that nearly hit you in the face. But you didn't have time to make a move of your own as Radditz was sending a flurry of attacks at you.

"Is that all you can do princess? Dodge my attacks? You really are pathetic! You're not worthy to be called a Saiyan!"

"You're wrong Radditz! I may be weak, but I've become a lot stronger than you realize!"

You suddenly disappeared, startling Radditz.

"Where did you go girl!" Radditz shouted, darting his head in different directions, trying to find you.

"I'm right above you!"

"What!" Radditz cried out, looking up into the sky.

You were floating above his head and gathering energy into your right hand. "Ultra Sonic Blast!" you cried out, sending a large violet Ki blast straight at the cocky Radditz.

"I don't believe it!" Radditz cried out in clear shock. "Her power level increased to one thousand and fifty! Impossible!"

You closed your eyes as the blast hit Radditz, hoping it had worked.

"SELENA! LOOK OUT!" Goku yelled.

You gasped from pain as Radditz hit you in your stomach suddenly before you even had the chance to react.

"I told you girl," Radditz whispered in your ear, "you're no match for me even with your new found strength. Maybe you should have taken the marriage proposal I offered you and you wouldn't have to suffer like this."

Radditz hit you again hard in your gut with his knee before lifting his arms up, bringing them down on your head as he sent you crashing down to the earth below.

"Selena? Are you alright?" Goku asked with concern as he ran over to you, followed by Piccolo.

"I-I'm fine," you answered weakly as you sat up on your knees, coughing up a little blood.

"That's low to hit a girl when she's not paying attention…" Piccolo muttered, looking at Radditz with a cold glare.

"Did I touch a nerve green man? You'll all be together soon enough. IN HELL!" Radditz said with an evil grin as he charged for Piccolo and Goku.

You watched as Piccolo and Goku fought back, but cried out as they were thrown next to you by an energy blast from Radditz.

"P-Piccolo!" you said, bringing your hand up to your mouth in horror. "Y-your arm!"

Radditz's blast had torn Piccolo's arm right off his body, leaving him with only one to fight with.

"Its nothing," Piccolo said with a grunt, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling.

"Can you still fight?" Goku asked as he glanced over at the Namekian with a frown.

"Yeah, and if you can stall him, I'll use a technique I've been working on that should finish him off,"

"Right," Goku said, nodding his head before turning back to Radditz with narrowed eyes.

"What are you fools whispering about? Have you decided to give up?" Radditz asked with a mocking smirk.

Goku said nothing, but charged at Radditz and started fighting him once again while Piccolo brought his arm up to his forehead, charging his attack.

"Goku!" you cried out as he was thrown once again to the ground.

"Well Kakarrot, I guess this is goodbye!" Radditz said, walking over to him.

You saw Radditz flip around and stare at Piccolo with a shocked expression.

"BEAM CANNON BLAST!" Piccolo cried.

_Yes_ you thought, _he got him_!

But Radditz was still standing, a cruel grin on his face. "Well done. You managed to break through my armor. Now, where was I?"

Radditz walked back over to Goku and started to kick the poor man over and over again.

"I have to help him!" you murmured, as you tried to stand up on your feet, but you were still shaky from Radditz attack.

"Its no use," Piccolo said, staring down at you while forming his attack once more to use on Radditz. "Neither one of us can help him now…"

A loud explosion sounded off as the space ship Radditz used to help him come in was destroyed, showing a very angry looking Gohan.

The small boy let out a cry of fury before charging at Radditz, head bucking Radditz right in his gut as he was knocked away from Goku.

"G-Gohan!" Goku said, staring at his son with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" Gohan said staring back at Goku with an innocent expression.

"You little brat!" Radditz panted out as he held his now bruised stomach, his attention on Gohan. "You managed to hurt me!"

"H-huh?" Gohan said, staring at Radditz confused and in fear; not seeming to realize what he had just done.

"You mean you don't remember!" Radditz growled out. "You just knocked the wind out of Uncle Radditz!"

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed as Radditz hit Gohan, knocking the poor boy out cold.

"Please! Leave my son alone!" Goku said, struggling to stand up. "He's just a child!"

"You're right, he is just a child. But his power is stronger than your's and even mine. If he could learn to control it, he could become dangerous to us Saiyan's.

"Gohan?" you gasped out in horror as Radditz rounded on, Goku had managed to stand up and was now holding Radditz tightly around the waist.

"Piccolo! Use that attack again!"

"What!" Radditz cried. "You do realize that blast will kill us both!"

"Than will go down together!"

Radditz started struggling in Goku's grip and you couldn't help but gasp at the evil smile Piccolo was now giving.

_Does he actually want to kill both Radditz and Goku _you wondered as you watched the blast hit Goku and Radditz right through their guts, killing both instantly.

You closed your eyes as they fell to the ground before slowly standing and running to check on Gohan. You sat beside Gohan as he lay unconscious on the ground, realizing how traumatizing the loss of a father would be on someone his age.

_I was close to Gohan's age when I heard my father had been killed along with the entire race of Saiyan's_ you thought with sadness.

You remembered the rumors Radditz and Nappa had told Vegeta and yourself; how the planet wasn't destroyed by a meteor, but instead by Frieza himself.

You heard Radditz coughing and walked next to Piccolo who was standing beside him, watching him with a cold glare.

"How sad about your friend Goku," Radditz said with a weak smirk. "Looks like his luck just ran out,"

"Heh," Piccolo said with a small smile, "you're the one who's luck ran out."

"What do you mean?" Radditz questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean that while you stay dead, Goku will be brought back to life by his friends,"

"What?" you and Radditz cried out in shock at the same time.

"There are these things here on earth called the Dragon Balls that have the power to grant any wish. I'm sure his friends will use them to wish him back to life," Radditz stared at Piccolo with disbelief before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Piccolo asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Y-you fool!" Radditz said, coughing up blood. "You see this device I'm wearing? Its been recording our entire conversation. I'm sure the other two Saiyan's are already on there way here right now,"

Piccolo glared at Radditz as he laughed and gathered up a ball of energy that hit Radditz, leaving nothing but a burn mark on the ground where he had lain.

"You, girl!" Piccolo said rounding on you and making you jump.

"Y-yes?" you stuttered out with a nervous smile.

"Tell me about these two Saiyan's Radditz was talking about!" Piccolo growled, grabbing your shoulders and bringing your face close to his.

"Well um," you said with a small gulp, "their both incredibly strong, even more so than Radditz. They most likely will be here in a year. And if they really are on their way here, I'm afraid this planet doesn't have a chance..."

Piccolo continued to glare at you and neither one of you realized that a helicopter had landed close by.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Krillen asked in a nervous tone as Bulma, Master Roshi and himself walked up to you and Piccolo.

After Piccolo had gotten over the shock of what Krillen had said, he pushed you onto the ground rather hard and walked away, mumbling stuff you didn't understand under his breath.

"Oh my god! Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed, racing toward him.

"What happened here?" Master Roshi asked. "And where's Goku?"

"He's dead," Piccolo replied without any remorse in his voice.

"W-what?" Master Roshi and the others cried at once.

"Radditz killed him..." you said quietly.

The others just stared with their mouths wide open, not able to believe that their friend was dead.

"B-but, where's Goku's body?" Bulma asked, looking around confused.

"Its probably Kami's doing, but that's not the worse of our problems right now," Piccolo said, closing his eyes. "Two more Saiyan's are on their way here right now. And they're even stronger than Radditz."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they began discussing what they planned to do.

Meanwhile, you decided to walk somewhere private so you could contact Frieza and tell him the news. A large crystal you wore around your neck was what you planned to use. It had the ability to communicate with others long distances and also helped with your teleportation skills.

"Yes?" you heard his high-pitched voice ask.

"Lord Frieza, its me, Selena," you said.

"Ah Selena, I was getting worried, I hadn't heard from you in a while,"

"I'm sorry sir," you said. "I have some bad news. Radditz is dead,"

"And how did this happen?"

"A man called Goku killed him. He also died too in the fight,"

"I see. I think it would be best if you returned. Your brother and Nappa have taken off somewhere and I can't get in touch with them,"

"Y-yes sir…" you said softly, a meek smile on your face as you weren't quite ready to leave this planet just yet.

"Girl!" you heard the angry voice of Piccolo yell.

You squinted at the sound of Piccolo's voice and quickly said you'd return as soon as you could.

"Selena!" you heard Frieza cry out angrily as you made your crystal shut off.

_That guys going to be the death of me_, you thought with a frown before flying back over to where the others were standing and saw Piccolo watching you closely.

"And just what have you been doing?" he asked, looking at you with distrusting eyes.

"Nothing," you said with a shrug, before sighing in light annoyance. "And why can't you call me by my name? Its Se-Le-Na. Not girl…!"

Piccolo just gave you a menacing look, making you sigh again as he actually looked as though he wanted to hit you are something.

You ignored this though as you noticed that where his arm had been torn off, a new one was there.

"Amazing!" you said in clear awe since you had never seen a technique like this before. "You were able to replace your arm?"

"Yeah, so what?" Piccolo asked with a small grunt, looking at you bluntly.

"I just thought it was a little impressive is all. No one that I know has an ability like that." you replied with a smile.

Piccolo turned his head away and you could have sworn you saw a purple tint on his cheeks, but figured you had only imagined it.

"Selena, can you believe this," Bulma said suddenly, making you look at her confused. "Piccolo actually want's to take Gohan away to train him for when the Saiyan's arrive!"

You looked at Gohan, who was still unconscious and was now in Bulma's arms.

_Radditz did say his power level kept increasing when he charged at him _you thought. _Maybe Gohan is even more powerful than his own father, or even Vegeta for that matter. _

"And you're coming with me," Piccolo said, now looking at you again.

"W-what?" you gasped out, your lavender eyes growing big. The next thing you knew you were being flung over Piccolo's shoulders while he made Gohan leave Bulma with his powers.

"P-put me down!" you cried out in slight anger while you struggled in his surprisingly strong hold.

"You're going to tell me more about these Saiyan's so I can find a way to kill them,"

"K-kill them?" you squeaked out, seeing Vegeta's bloody corpse in your mind as your face grew pale from the image, making Piccolo look at you oddly before he shook it off, taking off with Gohan and you fast.

You weren't sure how long Piccolo had been flying, but it only seemed like a short time to you as he had suddenly landed, throwing you hard onto the ground while he dropped Gohan into a nearby lake, waking him up.

"H-huh?" Gohan spluttered out confused and in fear as well as he looked around frantically. "W-where's my daddy?"

"Your father's no longer alive," Piccolo said impassively, crossing his arms over his chest.

At these words, Gohan began crying, making Piccolo clench his teeth. "Will you shut up!" he roared out, making Gohan and you both jump. "Your fathers friends are planning on bringing him back to life!"

"R-really?" Gohan said through sniffles.

You shook your head at Piccolo's slightly heartless explanation and sat down beside Gohan. "Don't worry, Gohan," you said gently with a warm smile, "I'm sure your father will be back in no time,"

Gohan smiled weakly and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I wanna see my mom."

"You can't," Piccolo said. "You're going to stay here and learn how to fend for yourself on your own,"

"Piccolo, he's just a child. He doesn't know how to fend for himself," you whispered, staring at the scared expression on Gohan's face.

"That's why he has to learn how! When the Saiyan's get here, he has to become strong enough to survive. Other wise, he'll be killed in an instant,"

You sighed but knew Piccolo was right. Vegeta and Nappa never showed mercy, not even to children…

Piccolo grabbed your wrist and flew up into the sky, leaving Gohan alone. "I can tell your worried about him, Selena, but Gohan's stronger than he looks. I can tell,"

"Auh!" you gasped out.

"What?" Piccolo asked, the skin where his eyebrows should be raised.

"Its just, that's the first time you said my name…" you murmured, a slight shy smile on your face.

Piccolo blinked and turned his head to the side as you could have sworn you saw a small smile appearing on the stubborn aliens face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, now tell me more about these Saiyan's." Piccolo said, landing on a large cliff with you.

"Well, there's one called Nappa and the other is Vegeta. Vegeta is my older brother…"

"Your brother?" Piccolo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," you nodded, a faint smile on your face. "Well, he's only my half-brother. We have different mother's. He's a full blooded Saiyan like Goku and I'm a half-Saiyan like Gohan."

Piccolo stared at you without blinking, waiting on you to continue.

"My race are warriors. They only know how to fight and destroy. Most don't even know, or care, about love. One day though, our entire planet was destroyed by an incoming meteor that just happened to hit when Vegeta and I were leaving to live with..."

"Who?" Piccolo asked, wondering why you looked worried when you cut your sentence short.

"I can't say. My scouter is broken, but that's no guarantee he can't still hear what I'm saying to you."

"Are you frightened of him?" Piccolo questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, very much." you admitted with a sad smile.

"Than why don't you leave?"

"I-I wish I could, but I can't…It would only make things worse if I tried…." You smiled at Piccolo before gazing at the now setting sun. "I wish I could stay here and help you fight Nappa and my brother Piccolo, but I have to return to my master. Believe me, I don't want anything bad to happen to this planet are you, are Gohan and his friends for that matter."

"What I don't understand is if this Nappa and Vegeta are so tough, why is it they work for this guy?"

"Because he's stronger than you, me, Vegeta, and Nappa put together. He's destroyed countless planets with just one flick of a finger. And he wasn't even using his full limit of power." you explained with a shiver.

"There's actually someone out there who's that strong?" Piccolo muttered out, his eyes growing big.

"Don't worry," you said with a warm smile, "I'm sure you'll never have to worry about him coming here. Just concentrate on beating Vegeta and Nappa."

Piccolo just stared at you. What was that look you wondered? Was he actually concerned about you?

"Well I should be going," you said before flying up into the air. You waved goodbye to Piccolo and started to take off.

"Wait!" you heard Piccolo cry out, making you flip back around to stare at him a little surprised.

"Yes?" you asked, tilting your head to the side.

"D-don't you um want to see how Gohan is doing before you leave?" Piccolo said, scratching his head.

You blinked, a little taken aback by his suggestion, but nodded your head, grinning sheepishly. "A-alright!"

You flew behind Piccolo as he led the way toward Gohan. _As I said before_, _that Namek's going to be the death of me _you thought. _So why is it I can't stop smiling while I'm around him than?_

You were shaken out of your thoughts as you had soon reached the location where Gohan was, but it had grown dark and it was extremely hard to see your surroundings. You could just barely make out a tiny figure on a cliff.

"I wonder how he got up there?" you said, staring at him with amazement. "I could never jump that high when I was his age."

Piccolo shook his head and flew off, leaving you alone with Gohan. _Wonder what he's up to_ you thought with a frown. _Maybe I should go talk to Gohan_.

You were just about to fly down to Gohan when you felt someone grab you by the collar of your armor.

"Don't even think about it, Selena," Piccolo said from behind you. "If he knows you're here, he'll only beg you to stay." Piccolo threw something to where Gohan was lying and you heard him cry "food!"

"Piccolo, I thought you said he had to fend for himself?" you said, placing your arms behind your back.

"I'm just helping the brat out for now. He has to take care of himself from here on out."

You laughed and looked at the dark figure of Gohan who was eating pretty fast from what you could tell. "I think its sweet that you seem to care about him, Piccolo."

"C-care?" Piccolo cried out, looking horrified by what you had said.

You laughed again and flew off toward the place where Radditz had landed, not noticing Piccolo scowl lightly to himself, but felt his presence close behind you.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo questioned, landing on the ground once you had also.

"I'm looking for a crystal that looks like the one I'm wearing around my neck," you said, grasping the jewel that was around your neck. "Its what helped Radditz arrive here so fast."

You walked to where Radditz ship was and gasped. "Its-" you said sadly. You picked up the shattered pieces of what was left of the crystal and let out a sad sigh. "They were my mothers, you see," you said, noticing Piccolo had walked up toward you. "I only have four left now. Its the only thing I have to remember her by..."

"These crystals," Piccolo said, picking up a piece that had fallen to the ground, "what exactly do they do?"

"They help me communicate with others long distances and help with my teleportation skill." You blinked and started digging around in your pouch that you wore. "Here," you said, handing Piccolo a crystal.

"But you said..."

"Yes, but I want you to have it," you replied while dusting yourself off. "I think of you as a friend and I want to keep in contact with you. And you can tell me how Gohan is doing and when Nappa and my brother arrive."

Piccolo nodded and placed the crystal in his shirt.

"Well, I really should be going," you said with a sigh. "Promise you'll contact me sometimes?"

Piccolo nodded again and you smiled at him before disappearing into the night.

You were now standing in your medium sized room thanks to your unique crystals power and decided to take a bath first before meeting with Frieza. After all, you had stayed on earth longer than you had expected and didn't have a change of clothing. You thought it would seem suspicious too since your armor was stained with blood from the battle with Radditz.

"I wonder how Gohan is doing?" you said to yourself, as you brushed your hair. "Maybe Piccolo's watching over him."

You let out a sigh as you thought of Piccolo and stood up to leave the room. _I really don't want to meet with Frieza _you thought with a frown as you walked down the long hallway. _I have a feeling he's going to be mad at me for shutting him off. Maybe I'll go take a nap first you thought as you gazed up at the large doors that led to his office_.

"Well looky here, the princess is finally back!"

You jumped and turned around to see Dodoria and Zarbon smiling at you. "Oh h-hi guys!" you said, nervously while rubbing your arm.

"You know, Lord Frieza was very upset when you just cut him off like that princess," Zarbon said, flipping his hair behind his back. "That was very rude for a young princess to do."

You stared at him blinking, not really all that sure what to say to that comment.

"So, I don't think you want to keep him waiting much longer, princess!" Dodoria chuckled out, grabbing you by your arm. "In you go!"

You cried out surprised as he pushed you into Frieza's office and ended up falling on your hands and knees as you entered the room.

"Selena, so you're finally back I see. Now tell me, why are you down on the floor?"

You gazed up at Frieza who was watching you with a smirk and quickly stood up. "I um fell sir..." you said rather weakly.

"So tell me Selena, why didn't you return when I asked you to?"

"I was attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Yes sir." you replied back in a soft voice.

"By whom?"

"Oh, it was just a large cat," you said. "I guess it thought I would be a good meal."

"And I suppose cats on that planet can talk?" Frieza asked with a slightly cold smile.

Your eyes went wide as he said this. _He heard Piccolo_, you thought with fear.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Frieza said, walking to his desk. "I know you would never hide anything from me after all."

"Of course not sir…."

Frieza nodded and motioned for you to sit in a nearby chair. "I heard something interesting from Radditz the other day before he died. Do you know what that was?"

"No sir," you answered, shyly twiddling your fingers.

"Apparently there are these things called the Dragon Balls that can grant anyone a wish. The Namekian's are the ones who are believed to have created them. I suppose you've never heard of them?"

"No sir." you said, fidgeting in your chair a little.

"In five days we will be leaving for planet Namek where I believe these Dragon Balls come from. Your brother and Nappa who just leave these days will not be involved."

"You won't hurt the people who live on this planet, will you, Lord Frieza?" you asked, gently biting down on your lip.

"That depends on if they give me what I acquire," Frieza said with a cruel smile.

You nodded and stared at the floor. _I wonder if the Namekian's are like Piccolo _you thought. _If they are, their probably just as stubborn as him and won't give in easily_…

"Selena, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Um no, sorry…."

"I said you can leave." Frieza said with a light sigh.

"Um right." you said, standing up rather quickly.

"Oh, and Selena," Frieza said as you were just about to leave. "If I find out you are lying to me, I'm afraid you will have to be punished."

You let out a soft gulp before nodding and leaving the room. You crashed onto your bed once you entered your room and let out a sigh. _That's the first time he actually said he would punish me _you thought, closing your eyes. _I wonder why now_?

You quickly sat up as you felt a vibrating feeling on your chest. Your crystal was moving, meaning someone wanted to talk to you. "Hello?" you said into the jewel.

"Selena this is Vegeta."

"Vegeta? Where the heck are you! How could you just up and leave like this!" you angrily cried out and it was very rare for you to show signs of this emotion too.

"Oh, I wanted to have some fun before I returned to that foul lizard." Vegeta said, and you could just imagine him smirking.

"Is it true, Vegeta," you said, fearing what his answer was going to be, "that you're going to earth to find the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"I heard Radditz saying it before he died."

"Just think of what will happen once Nappa and I find these balls, Selena! We'll wish for immortality and finally be able to destroy Frieza once and for all!"

"Yes, I suppose…" you said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Don't tell me you want that lizard to live, girl!"

"Of course I don't! But Vegeta, I don't want you to end up doing something that could cost you your life either…!"

"Hmph! Silly girl do you even realize how powerful your on brother is!"

You sighed, feeling just a touched annoyed by your brothers normally cocky reply and murmured out a "yes". "Vegeta, promise me one thing when you reach earth: Don't kill any of the humans or other resident's on that planet…"

"I can't promise anything Selena." Vegeta grunted out.

You growled at this and shut off your crystal, falling back onto your bed and wanting so badly to punch your brother.

_In five days I'll be leaving for Namek with Frieza, and in just a few more months, my brother will arrive on earth, _you thought, turning over on your side. _I hope this all turns out for the best in the end_...You sighed and felt yourself falling into a dreamless sleep as your mind was filled with your worries.


	5. Chapter 5

You yawned and walked over to your window to stare out at the vast galaxy that lay before you. It was the day you were to leave for Namek and you were extremely nervous. The thought of being alone with Frieza and his two lackey's for the first time terrified you. Not to mention the thought of what Frieza might do to the residents on planet Namek. You turned to your door as you heard a loud banging and saw Dodoria watching you with a smirk.

"Damn. And I thought you might not be dressed yet."

"What do you want, Dodoria?" you muttered out in annoyance, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Better pack your things. We're leaving soon."

"Alright…" you said with a sigh.

Just as Dodoria was about to leave, the crystal around your neck began to vibrate. "What the hell…?" Dodoria mumbled turning back to look at you as he now stood outside your room, a look of suspicion appearing on his face.

"Um, just tell Frieza I'll be out on the deck as soon as I pack my bags." you quickly said, before closing your door and letting out a long breath of air. "You almost got me killed Vegeta!"

"I'm not Vegeta and what do you mean I almost got you killed?"

"P-Piccolo?" you said, crashing onto your bed. "I-is it really you!"

"Of course its me!" Piccolo said annoyed. "Or do you not want to talk to me after all?"

"No, I mean, of course I do!" you said a tad weakly. "Its just, I thought you didn't care. Its been five days since I left after all since we talked…."

"You did want me to only contact you about Gohan, right?" Piccolo said.

"Oh, right..." you said meekly, feeling just a little disheartened, though you weren't sure why. "So, how is he?"

"He's not dead yet, so, I guess that's something..." Piccolo murmured. "What did you mean by I almost got you killed earlier?"

"Oh, my masters right hand man was just in the room when you contacted me. I'm sure it will be all right though."

"..."

"I hate cutting you off like this, but I don't have time to talk to you at the moment. I'm really glad to hear from you, Piccolo." you said, a smile forming on your face.

"Hn. Well, try not to get yourself killed, girl."

You blinked as the crystal shut off and fell back onto your bed. _He actually cares you _thought, letting out a sigh and sat up, grabbing a medium sized black bag that you had filled with a few necessity's that you knew you'd need along with some clothing, and pulled it over your shoulder before making your way toward the deck to board Frieza's ship.

You gazed up at the ship as you entered the large window covered room and remembered the last time you had rode in it was when you were still just a child. Your attention soon turned on Dodoria though who was whispering something to Frieza and quickly stopped talking when he saw you.

"Hello Selena," Frieza said with a strange smile on his face. "Ready?"

"Yes, my lord. you said with a small bow.

He nodded and walked onto the ship with Zarbon and Dodoria close behind while you fell back to think to yourself.

_Did Dodoria tell Frieza what he saw my crystal doing _you thought biting your lip. _I'll be in a lot of trouble if Frieza finds out what I've been hiding from him all these years… _

You watched the door close as you entered the ship. _I have to be careful while I'm around Frieza and the others, otherwise I may not be around much longer... _

"Selena, are you alright?" Frieza asked. "You're awfully quiet. More so than usual."

"Oh, its nothing," you said with a weak smile. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Sad cause your brother is not here with you no doubt." Zarbon said with a faint smirk.

You just nodded and lowered your head, as you stared at the white boots you wore upon your feet. _Well, that is part of the reason _you thought grimly.

"Well, you'll get over it eventually," Frieza said with a smile that looked more like a smirk. "I've warned Dodoria and Zarbon not to mess with you. If they do, tell me and I'll make sure they pay."

_It's not just them I'm worried about_...

You quickly grabbed hold of the wall as the ship began to take off and let out a sigh as the large space craft was now flying at an incredible speed through the vast galaxy of space. _Now I remember why I clung onto Vegeta the entire time this ship was up in the air _you thought with a light smile since even he hadn't been able to pry you off of him.

"We should arrive on Namek in five months my lord." Zarbon said staring at the computer screen. _Five months is when Vegeta will arrive on earth. Please, don't let Piccolo or my brother kill one another _you thought, bringing your hand up to your heart.

"I don't understand why you need the Dragon Balls so badly, Vegeta. I thought you were strong enough already?"

"Listen girl, when I obtain the Dragon Balls and make my wish for immortality, I will be unstoppable! Not even Frieza will stand a chance!"

You sighed at the arrogance in your brother's voice. It had already been four and a half months and Vegeta was keeping in contact with you, telling you of what the future had in store for the both of you once he and Nappa reached earth.

"Once Nappa and I claim the Dragon Balls, we will rule the entire galaxy! The Saiyan's will once again be the strongest beings in the world!" Vegeta boasted as you could see the large grin on his face in your mind.

"I really don't care about ruling anything," you admitted softly. "I just don't want to see anyone else lose their life..."

"Will you stop talking like that! You're a Saiyan for crying out loud! If you keep acting the way you do now you'll wined up getting yourself killed!" Vegeta growled out.

"I can't change who I am, Vegeta," you whispered, your eyes starting to water up. "But sometimes, I wish you could change who you were..."

"Selena! Don't you-"

You made the crystal shut off by grasping it in your hand, not sure why you were so emotional. _I really do wish I was stronger Vegeta _you thought, tears now falling down your cheeks.

You felt your crystal vibrating again and couldn't help but glare at it. "I don't want to talk to you!" you yelled out, sounding a bit hysterical. "Leave me alone!"

"Would you make up your mind, woman! Do you want me to contact you are not!"

You let out a squeak when you realized who it actually was, hoping you hadn't angered him from your random outburst. "O-oh, P-P-Piccolo! I am so sorry! I-I thought you were someone else..."

You heard Piccolo sigh and a small smile ran across your lip.

"You're not crying, are you?" Piccolo questioned.

"Can I ask you something Piccolo?" you said as you wiped your face, glad no one was around to at least see the state you were in.

"I guess so..."

"Do you think I'm...weak?" you asked softly, pulling your knees up to your chest.

"Um?" Piccolo said, the tone of his voice sounding surprised by your random question.

"Please be honest. I really want to know the truth…."

"Well, you definitely need some training..."

You sighed and felt tears running down your face again. Piccolo must have noticed you were crying again for he was now making excuses like: "I-I mean you are strong, but you need to learn how to become tougher. You're too soft."

"W-would you train me than, Piccolo? If you manage to beat my brother?" you asked hopefully, letting out a small sniffle.

"You…Want me to train you?" Piccolo muttered out, the obvious shock in his voice.

"Please, just for a little while?" you said, barely above a whisper. "I want to become strong, like you are…."

Piccolo was silent and you knew he must have been thinking for it was a couple of minutes before he spoke. "Alright, but I warn you, it won't be easy," Piccolo said. "I'll push you so hard, you won't know what hit you."

"That sounds perfect!" you said, as you couldn't help but to let out a happy laugh.

You heard Piccolo sigh and began to laugh more from this before calming yourself down, a faint smile forming on you face. "Oh and Piccolo, promise me one thing. Just, don't die?"

Piccolo grew silent once again, and you thought he had left until you heard his voice say softly "I promise, Selena."

Finally the day had arrived, you had reached Namek. You ran toward the window of the main ships control room as the planet came into view and grinned.

"Its so beautiful!" you gasped out as you stared at the scenery. The planet was about the same size as earth, but unlike earth, it was mainly green in color, making you wonder if it was filled with a lush landscape of forests?

"So, you like it, I see." Frieza said, walking up beside you, his hands resting behind his back.

"Its amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" you said, clasping your hands together. "I can't wait to explore this planet more!"

"It might be best if you stayed by the ship," Frieza said, an amused smile on his face. "You have no idea how these inhabitant's will react to stranger's. After all, you've never met a Namekian before, correct?"

"Huh? Um no. I've never met one before..." you said, with a weak smile.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Frieza mused with a chuckle, the smile on his face making you grow cold. "Vegeta would never forgive me if something were to happen to his baby sister."

"O-of course!" you said, laughing nervously as you scratched the back of your head.

"Zarbon!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Take the ship down, and I mean gently." Frieza said as he moved to sit down in one of the nearby chairs.

You cried out and grasped the wall as the ship suddenly jerked before roughly landing on Namek, making you wish you had sat down as well.

"I said gently you incompetent fool!" Frieza growled out as he gave his right hand man a dark glare.

"I-I am sorry, my lord!" Zarbon gulped out, as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"I'm surrounded my idiots…!" Frieza muttered out, rubbing his temple.

You giggled at the rather amusing sight and quickly ran outside as the door opened. The planet wasn't filled with trees like you had imagined, but it was still just as beautiful. The sky was what caught your attention the most. It was a dark green, which most likely explained why the planet was.

"Zarbon! Dodoria!" you heard Frieza say. "I want you two to scout the area. Tell me whether you manage to find any inhabitants. But do not attack them. They could have a Dragon Ball amongst them."

"Yes my lord!" Dodoria and Zarbon both said in unison.

"And Selena, go with them. You can make sure these two don't disobey my orders."

"Yes, my lord." you said with a bow, gritting your teeth.

_I really really don't want to do that though_...

You flew up into the air as Zarbon and Dodoria suddenly took off without warning, making you frown. _I think their trying to leave me behind _you thought bitterly.

"Are we flying too fast for you, Princess?" Dodoria mocked with a snicker. "Would you like us to slow down?"

"How do you expect to find the Namekians' if you don't slow down?" you said, with a sigh.

"Awww, how cute. The princess is already tired. Maybe we should slow down?" Zarbon teased as he smirked over at Dodoria.

You glared as Zarbon and Dodoria began laughing at you. _Frieza's right, these two are idiots. They weren't even listening to me! _

You heard someone laughing and looked down, seeing two little Namekian children playing. _They're so cute _you thought while stopping. _I wonder if I should tell Zarbon and Dodoria? If there are children nearby, there must be a village. _

You just shook your head, deciding against that idea and flew down to where the kids were. "Its alright, I won't hurt you." you said gently, noticing the fear in their eyes once they noticed you.

"W-who are you?" one of the children asked.

"My names Selena." you said with a warm smile as you knelt down where you would be at the same level as the two children. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dende and this is Kargo." Dende replied shyly.

"What are you doing out here all by yourselves?"

"Our village is close by," Dende said. "You should come meet are elder. He would like to know we have a guest here."

You nodded and followed after the two children. _What's this feeling _you thought, grasping your heart as you followed after the kids. _Its like I know something bad is going to happen. I just wish I knew what it was. _


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at the small village the two Namekian children had brought you to. It was rather small and only had a few houses, but you couldn't help but smile as you stared at it. You just got a peaceful feeling from it.

_I just can't tell Frieza I've found the Namekian's _you thought. _If I did, there's no telling what he'd do to them_...

"Are you alright?" Dende asked, staring at you with concern since you had stopped in your tracks, lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm alright," you answered with a small smile.

You stood behind as Dende and Kargo ran into the largest house that was in the very center of the village, not wanting to trespass without an invitation.

"This is her, elder!" you heard Dende exclaim as he exited the house with an older looking Namekian.

You blushed slightly and only smiled as he stared at you, not quite sure what to say since he seemed to be looking for any signs that you could possibly be a threat to the village.

"Dende tells me your name is Selena and that you are visiting our home," the elder said. "Is this true?"

"Yes sir," you replied back politely. "I've heard many rumors about Namek and had to see it for myself. It's very beautiful."

"You are kind," the elder said as a warm smile appeared on his face. "I feel as if I can trust you. Please, come into my home."

You nodded and walked behind Dende and Kargo who led you inside. The house was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It had four rooms. A kitchen, a small den, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

"I'm afraid we don't have much to offer," the elder said, motioning for you to sit down in a nearby chair. "We Namekian's don't require all the things that your kind have."

"My kind?"

"Yes. You are human, aren't you?"

"Not exactly," you said, shaking your head. "I'm mixed between both the Saiyan and Tuffle race."

"I see," he said, nodding his head solemnly. "I thought both of those races were wiped out?"

"They were," you said sadly. "Only a few of the Saiyan's remain. I'm the very last of the Tuffle's."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," he said sincerely.

"You know, its sort of ironic," you murmured with a half-smile. "The Saiyan's were the ones who killed off the Tuffle race. But I just happen to be related to both."

The elder stared at you and handed you a cup of water. "Here, drink this. You look as though you need it."

You smiled and drunk half the cup in one gulp. You wanted to tell the elder that you knew a Namekian, that he was in danger and that was the reason for your slightly depressing mood.

_How can I care so much for Piccolo_, you thought, staring down into your tea. _I hardly know anything about him, and yet_...

You suddenly jumped up as you realized the sun was beginning to set and knew you could get into serious trouble if you didn't report back to Frieza soon.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"You are welcome in our village anytime," the elder said, with a kind smile.

You smiled at him and waved goodbye to both Dende and Kargo as they seemed rather sad that you were leaving before flying off.

You hid behind a large rock once you had reached Frieza's ship as you could hear Frieza yelling for some reason and cautiously peeked out from your hiding spot to see Zarbon and Dodoria both on their knees in a bowing position.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?!"

"We are sorry my lord, but she seems to have vanished," Zarbon said in a rather shaky voice.

"No doubt the little minx took the opportunity to teleport," Dodoria said. "Probably out looking for her brother or something..."

"For your sake she better still be on this worthless planet!" Frieza growled as you couldn't help but cringe from the tone of his voice.

You could here Dodoria and Zarbon let out frightened cries and surprisingly found yourself feeling bad for the two.

"Find her now. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes my l-l-lord!"

You watched as Dodoria and Zarbon flew off quickly and grasped your crystal tightly, closing your eyes to think. _What should I do_? _I can't just walk right up to Frieza right now. There's no telling what he'd do in the state he's in right now. I think I'll just stay behind this rock for a while_...

You saw Frieza walk back into the base he had set up nearby and let out a sigh. "How do I get myself into these kind of messes all the time?" you said, staring up at the dark sky.

You felt your necklace vibrating and touched it, waiting on whoever was contacting you to speak.

"S-Selena…"

"Vegeta? Is that you? You sound horrible!"

"I'm returning...to base," he said through deep breaths. "I lost. Nappa's dead..."

"Did you say Nappa's dead!?" you gasped out, your eyes growing wide as you wondered who in the world could beat him. Not even realizing that your brother had killed his own partner.

"Y-yes," Vegeta said, sounding as if he could pass out at any moment.

You bit your lip as someone truly powerful must have gone up against your brother to leave him such a terrible state and you were worried about his well being, but there was something else that was on your mind.

"Vegeta, was there-was there a Namekian fighting against you?"

"Yes…Nappa killed him in the struggle…Why do you ask?"

You felt as if your entire being had frozen over and you could no longer breath. You didn't even realize that you were holding so tightly onto your crystal, that it was digging into your skin.

"Selena? Are you still there?" Vegeta's weakened voice asked in light concern.

"Yeah," you said softly. "I have to go Vegeta. I hear Frieza."

You cut off the crystal and brought your knees up to your chest. _It can't be_. _He cant be dead! He promised he wouldn't die_...

But you had known it all along. From the moment you had left the elder Namekian's house, you had felt a terrible feeling rising up inside you. It was just so hard to believe...

"Piccolo, how could you..." you said, your eyes filling up with tears as you quietly began to sob.

You weren't sure how long you just sat there weeping, but you felt drained of energy and slowly lay down on your side and closed your tired eyes. It only took you a moment to fall asleep and even as you slept, tears still ran down your creamy cheeks.

Letting out a deep sigh, you gazed at the large door that stood before you. You had finally decided it was time to face Frieza. You knew you had stayed out long enough trying to avoid him.

You let out one more sigh before knocking on the door.

"Enter." his slightly high pitched voice said in a bored sounding tone.

You pushed the door open and slowly made your way toward Frieza, not knowing what to expect.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Frieza said as he had been staring out the large glass window that was in his room before he turned to face you.

You glanced up and saw that he had a strange sort of smile on his face and realized you would have rather been yelled at or thrown against the wall for some odd reason...

"I-I'm really sorry my lord," you said quietly, your head lowered to the ground where you wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "I had no idea how long I had been gone. I fell asleep and..."

"It's quite alright, Selena," Frieza said, that same odd smile still planted on his lips. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

You gave him a weak smile and lowered your head back toward the ground. In fact, you were hurting inside. It just wasn't the type of hurting Frieza was talking about.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a rather good mood at the moment, so you won't be punished," Frieza said, as he crossed his arms across his chest. "While Zarbon and Dodoria where out looking for you, they happened to come upon a village full of Namekian's."

"Oh," was all you could say as you felt a sudden sense of dread well up in your chest.

"Zarbon and Dodoria should be gathering information from them right at this moment. You and I will be making our way for this location now,"

"Y-you want me to come with you, sir?"

"Yes," Frieza said with a slight chuckle. "You have ways those other morons don't at convincing others to do as I wish."

You just stood there, not knowing what to say. The other missions you had been sent on in the past, Frieza had used you for this sort of thing before. Making the inhabitants on various planets gain your trust to aquire what he wanted or needed before he captured or destroyed them completely.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, my lord..." you said softly, following after him as he headed out of the ship.

You flew behind Frieza and let out a soft gasp as you realized you were heading for the Namekian village you had just come by yesterday. _No_, you thought, biting down hard on your lip.

You landed gracefully on the ground next to Frieza and saw that all of the Namekian's had been killed, all except for the elder, Dende, and Kargo.

"Why did you kill them so soon?" Frieza questioned with a slight touch of annoyance. "They could have had valuable information about the Dragon Balls on them."

"Unfortunately, they attacked us when we questioned them about the Dragon Balls," Zarbon said, throwing his hair behind his shoulders. "We had no other choice but to attack."

"We told you, we don't know anything about the Dragon Balls!" the elder cried. "Please, you've done enough damage, just please, leave us in peace!"

"Oh, but I think you know exactly where the Dragon Balls are," Frieza mused with a smirk. "Its true that you Namekian's created the Dragon Balls after all. In fact, I bet you're holding one right now."

The elder only glared, but you could see small drops of perspiration running down the side of his head.

"Please elder," you said with a sad frown, "just tell us where the Dragon Balls are. I don't want anymore harm to come to you..."

"Selena..." the elder said softly. "I don't know why you are with these men, but I will not tell the location of the Dragon Balls to such unworthy men."

"Heh, maybe we should show these fools just what happens when we mean business!" Dodoria cackled, holding up his right hand and gathering energy into it.

"DODORIA! NO!" you screamed. But it was too late. The blast had already been shot, killing Kargo instantly...

"You monster!" you cried out through clenched teeth.

"Watch it princess! Your already in hot water for not telling us about this village in the first place!" Dodoria said, glaring at you.

You only gave him a cold look and shot a violet colored Ki blast straight at him, sending him right into a nearby cliff. You felt the stares of Frieza and Zarbon watching you with shock, but you ignored them and headed straight for Dodoria.

_What's this feeling _you thought as you hit Dodoria with one punch after another, not giving him a chance to attack back. _This feeling of intense rage; of intense hate; the feeling of killing without mercy. Why do I feel this way? _

You stopped, panting as you gazed at the beaten and bloody Dodoria with a look of hate in your eyes. You smiled a much more cruel smile than you ever had in your life before, finding it actually funny that Dodoria was looking at you in fear as you raised your hand, preparing to kill him with one blast.

You didn't even realize you had just been hit in the stomach hard until you felt the intense pain coursing through your body. Your eyes slowly closed and you fell into the arms of your attacker, knowing no more.


	7. Chapter 7

{AN: You might notice I wrote things differently from the anime/manga when you read this chapter. When I first wrote this, I wasn't sure what happened on Namek, but I tried to keep it as close to the storyline as possible. I still hope everyone enjoys the story though.}

You slowly opened your eyes and found yourself in your room, lying sideways on your bed.

"What in the world happened?" you wondered out loud, holding your head. "Oh, that's right…I was fighting Dodoria and someone knocked me out…."

Slowly standing up off your bed, you made your way toward your mirror and gazed at your reflection. _I still look like me, but that moment when Dodoria killed Kargo, something in me snapped_ you thought. _I felt completely different, as if a part of me had just disappeared. The only thing that had been own my mind at that moment was the thought of killing Dodoria. That isn't like me... _

You sat down on the small stool in front of your mirror and lay your head down on the dresser that rested just beneath it. "What in the world happened to me?" you said softly to yourself.

You wanted to talk to someone, anyone who could maybe answer your questions. Your father was gone and Vegeta was most likely near death. You almost contacted Piccolo, until it hit you as your hand fell away from the crystal around your neck, that Piccolo was dead.

Tears suddenly began to fall down your cheeks. You felt alone. There was no one in the entire galaxy you could talk to. All the people you cared about were gone and one was probably dying right now. And then, it hit you. The Dragon Balls had the power to do it! The power to bring those you cared for back to life!

"B-but there's no way I could get them away from Frieza," you said, wiping your eyes. "He'd kill me before I could even get off this planet..."

You sighed, knowing there was nothing you could do. You nearly broke down again, but a sudden knock at your door made you alert as you quickly wiped your face to try and hide where you had been crying.

"C-come in!" you said, hoping your voice wasn't too shaky from your sudden break down. You saw Frieza enter and gave him a weak smile before staring at your mirrored self, noticing how weak you really did look.

_I guess hoping it was Vegeta was too much to ask for_, you thought, praying tears didn't start pouring down your face once more.

"I'm glad you're awake, Selena," Frieza said. "I was afraid when I knocked you out, I may have hurt you."

"I-I'm really sorry sir," you said barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean to-attack Dodoria like that…."

"That's quite alright, Selena," Frieza said, actually smiling. "There is something that I would like to ask you though."

You didn't reply, but only continued to gaze at your reflection in the mirror. Frieza walked up behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder as you were shocked that you didn't shiver, but instead, remained perfectly calm.

"Selena, I've grown quite fond of you these past years and I want you to always be by my side."

You felt your cheeks grow a little pink since it was shocking to hear Frieza say such things, but you wondered what he was getting at.

Frieza lowered his face close to yours and than whispered in your ear something that made your eyes grow extremely wide. "Selena, will you marry me?"

You were speechless, you had no idea what to say. Marry Frieza?! The thought had never crossed your mind. "I um, well..." you said, your face turning redder by the minute.

"There's no need to rush," Frieza said, walking toward the door. "Take your time. I'll be waiting patiently for your answer."

You nodded and watched Frieza close the door behind him, leaving you to your thoughts. _What should I do_, you thought, biting down hard on your lip. _What would my brother say, and most of all, what would Piccolo say_...

"Oh!" you said, hitting your hands together while your brows furrowed. "Why should I care what Vegeta thinks! I can make my own decisions! But to marry Frieza..."

Your thoughts soon began to turn toward Piccolo, making your smooth white skin turn red once more. "I-its not like Piccolo and I would have gotten married anyways," you murmured, letting out a long sigh. "He probably doesn't even like me in that way..."

You walked over toward your window and stared up at the dark green sky. What you saw next made you cover your mouth in shock as you couldn't help but wonder if maybe you were perhaps dreaming? Vegeta's space ship was hurling toward the ground and soon crashed pretty close to Frieza's base.

_H-He's alive_, you thought, your heart beating fast in your chest. _I don't believe it_!

You quickly ran outside and saw your brother looking around and grinned happily when his dark eyes met your lavender ones.

"S-Selena?!" he said, staring at you with a shocked look. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Vegeta!" you exclaimed, running over to embrace him. "I'm so glad your safe!"

"Of course I'm safe! You didn't actually think I'd be defeated, did you?" Vegeta muttered, prying himself away from you.

You just laughed and placed your arms behind your back. "It is really good to see you, Vegeta," you said, beaming at him. "I really thought you were going to die...You sounded so horrible when we last spoke…."

"You what?!" Vegeta said, dumbfounded. "How many times do I have to tell you woman, I am no weakling! I can't be killed so easily!"

"Sorry!" you said, trying to hold back the urge to giggle and grabbed Vegeta's hand to drag him to your room before he could protest. "Let's get inside. There's something I really need to discuss with you."

"HE WHAT?!"

You just blushed and turned away from Vegeta. You had figured this would be the reaction you would get, but you knew you would have to tell him eventually. It would be worst if he found out on his own after all.

Vegeta was lying on your bed, now sitting up, staring at you with a I can't believe this kinda look.

"He asked me not too long ago," you said, turning back to face Vegeta with a weak smile, "just before you arrived."

"And what exactly did you tell him?" Vegeta said, eyeing you suspiciously.

"Well, nothing yet" you said, holding your hands out defensively. "He told me to tell him my answer when I had decided."

"And your answer will be no, correct?"

"..."

"Selena…" Vegeta whispered as his eyes had a dangerous glint within them.

"Well I was thinking," you said in a quite voice, "if I were to marry Frieza, maybe I could convince him to allow you to go free..."

"What are you saying, girl!" Vegeta said, now standing up and walking toward you, grabbing the front of your shirt. "That you want me to go free and just leave you here with-with HIM!"

"I-I don't know Vegeta, b-but it feels like the right thing to do," you said with a half-smile. "Just knowing that you can live a normal life, will make me happy..."

Vegeta and you were silent. Just staring at one another for the longest time before Vegeta let go of you.

"I'm going to the rejuvenation chamber to heal my wounds that didn't get fully treated on Frieza's home planet," Vegeta muttered, leaving your room and making you flinch as he slammed the door behind him.

You stared blankly at the door for a few minutes before sitting down on your bed. _I am doing the right thing, aren't I_?

You grasped hold of your crystal, wanting more than anything to contact Piccolo. But you knew that was impossible. He was dead and the crystal was most likely smashed into a million bite sized pieces back on earth. You let one more tear slide down your cheek before standing up to go and give Frieza your answer.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am surprised that you made your decision so soon, Selena," Frieza said, a light smirk upon his face. "I thought you would have needed more time to decide to be honest."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something, sir," you said, with a nervous smile.

Frieza simply nodded as you inhaled deeply, hoping that what you were doing, was really the best course of action.

"Would you let my brother go free, before we are married?"

Freiza gave you a questioning look before smiling. "You do realize that if your brother goes free, you will most likely never see him again?"

"Yes,"

"And yet, you still want your brother to be free despite this?"

"Yes,"

"Very well than Selena, I will grant your desire."

"Oh thank you, my lord!" you said, with a relieved smile as you clasped your hands together. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Frieza opened his mouth as though to speak, but his attention as well as yours went to the door when you heard heavy footsteps approaching it.

"M-my lord!" a soldier said breathlessly as he pushed open the door. "I have some bad news!"

"And what would that be?" Freiza said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It's Vegeta! H-he's stolen the Dragon Balls!"

"HE'S DONE WHAT!?" you and Frieza screamed at the same time, making the poor soldier jump clear on the spot.

"And where were you when this was happening?!" Frieza questioned, walking over to the terrified soldier and grabbing him by his neck, lifting him up off the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord!" the soldier said, choking from the tight grip Frieza had on him, "H-he overpowered us!"

Frieza growled and threw the soldier against the wall before killing him with one shot as you couldn't help but cringe from this.

"P-please, Lord Frieza," you said, running over to him with a pleading look on your face, "let me talk with Vegeta first!"

"Very well, Selena," Frieza said as he inhaled deeply to most likely calm his nerves, "but if he will not bring back my Dragon Balls, he will be killed."

You gulped and nodded before running out the door as fast as your legs would carry you and shot up into the air once you were outside.

_Vegeta you moron_, you thought, flying at full speed through the sky. _When I get my hands on you…_!

You stopped suddenly as you saw two familiar figure's talking just below you as you were surprised to see them here of all places.

"Krillen! Gohan!" you cried happily, flying down to greet them.

"S-Selena?! What are you doing here?!" Krillen said with wide eyes.

"Selena!" Gohan exclaimed with a large grin, running over to hug you.

"It's so good to see some familiar faces!" you said, hugging Gohan back as he was actually turning a little blue form how tightly you were clinging onto him.

"But what **are **you doing here?" Gohan wheezed out, managing to look up into your eyes.

"Its complicating," you murmured, placing the young boy back onto his feet. "Listen to me, you both really need to leave right now. Its too dangerous to stay here!"

"Yeah, we know," Krillen said with a weak laugh. "We already noticed Vegeta was here too."

"Its not Vegeta I'm worried about..."

"Don't worry so much, Selena. We'll be fine," Krillen assured you with a grin. "We're stronger than we look."

"Um, Selena?" Gohan said with a weak smile.

"Yes?"

"I don't really want to say this, but Piccolo died fighting against your brother and another Saiyan…." Gohan whispered out as he lowered his head to the ground sadly.

"I know," you said as you gazed down at Gohan with a sad smile.

"You do?!" Gohan said with surprise as his eyes grew a little wide as he looked back at you.

You just nodded and stared up at the sky, trying not to let Gohan and Krillen see how the mention of Piccolo made you upset.

"Oh!" Gohan said, suddenly reaching into his pockets. "Piccolo wanted me to give this to you!"

You gasped as Gohan held the crystal you had given to Piccolo in his hand as you reached out to gently take it from him; holding it close to you as though it were something truly precious.

"He said he was sorry that he couldn't keep his promise and that you had better not cry," Gohan said. "What did he mean?"

"I-I don't know..." you said, staring down at the crystal with misty eyes before you turned to Gohan with a smile. "Thank you for giving this to me, Gohan."

"I think Piccolo really liked you Selena," Gohan said, smiling back. "He seemed really sad whenever I mentioned your name."

You hugged Gohan again and placed the crystal around your neck as it seemed as if Piccolo had been wearing it as a necklace himself.

"W-whoa!" Krillen said, staring off into the direction you had come from. "I'm sensing a really powerful energy level heading this way!"

"W-what!" you said, suddenly on the alert as you turned to where Krillen was looking as Gohan did the same. _Maybe its Vegeta, but something tells me its not... _

You saw Dodoria come into view and gasped. "Krillen,! Gohan!" you said turning to them with a panicked look, "get out of here now!"

"We can't just leave you here alone!" Gohan cried defiantly as he didn't look like he was planning on moving one bit.

"I'll be fine," you argued. "If Frieza finds out you're here he will-"

"Well well well," Dodoria said with a devilish smile on his face as he landed, "if it isn't Frieza's soon to be bride. Too bad your life is gonna end here cause your gonna pay for what you did to me!"

You gasped and grabbed Gohan, flying up into the sky with him as Dodoria shot a powerful blast straight at you that barely missed the both of you.

"Oh man!" Krillen said with a sweat drop, floating next to you in the sky. "This guys really something!"

Dodoria had created a large hole right where you and Gohan and been standing, making you slightly shiver.

"I-Is this the reason you wanted us to leave so badly?" Gohan gulped out as you could feel him trembling.

"Part of the reason..." you said, watching Dodoria with a worried expression.

You pushed Gohan away from you, blocking a kick that almost hit you in the face.

"Gohan! Krillen! Get out of here, now!" you said, dodging a punch before teleporting a few meters away from Dodoria.

"W-we can't just leave you here!" Krillen said in disbelief as he and Gohan looked ready to jump in to help you, despite how terrified they both were.

"I'll be fine," you said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "I am part Saiyan after all."

Krillen gave you a weak smile, grabbing Gohan by the wrist suddenly and taking off before the young half Saiyan could protest.

"You should have taken their help," Dodoria said with a smirk. "You know you have no chance of actually beating me. That last attack was just a lucky shot!"

You managed to dodge another Ki blast from Dodoria and put your hands together, gathering up your own energy. "Ultra Sonic Blast!" you cried, watching as the large violet colored attack headed for Dodoria.

_D-did I get him _you wondered as you didn't see him anywhere as you gazed around.

You felt a hard blow hit you in the side and realized you were heading directly for a cliff, making you scream as you crashed hard into it as the large cliff began to cave in due to your impact.

You slowly picked yourself part way up off the ground, but fell back down as you felt Dodoria put his foot on your back, making you cry out in pain as he began to put his weight into it.

"You know, I'm really gonna enjoy this," Dodoria said with a cold laugh. "Watching you scream from pain, begging for your life! What entertainment!"

"A-and what do you plan to tell Frieza when I don't return?" you coughed out as it felt like Dodoria was going to wined up breaking your back.

"That's easy! I'll just say your brother, being the power hungry monkey he is, killed you to test his true potential! Frieza will be so angry he'll kill your brother and bye-bye Saiyans!"

"How dare you actually suggest my brother of something so cruel!" you whispered, clinching your teeth as you could feel that same rage you had felt before, rising up inside of you.

Some how, you managed to stand up, knocking Dodoria off of you and making him stumble backwards; a dumb look on his face.

"My brother can be cold sometimes, but he's no monster like you!" you said, glaring coldly at the pink monster as your hands balled into tight fists.

_That awful feeling again_, you thought, kicking an unsuspecting Dodoria in the stomach. _Why do I feel like not holding back? I feel like killing Dodoria without any mercy_!

You held up your hand and fired a Ki blast at Dodoria that seemed to be even stronger than the last attack you had unleashed on him was.

"N-no way!" Dodoria said in a shrill voice as the blast hit. "H-how can her power increase this much! She's nothing but a weakling!"

You watched as the blast consumed Dodoria, leaving no trace of him and fell to your knees, panting heavily.

_Why is this happening to me! I know Dodoria was a monster, b-but I never really wanted to kill anyone_!

You cried out as a jolt of intense pain shot through your body, making you fall on your side. The last thing on your mind was your brother who was still out there somewhere in danger most likely before your eyes closed and darkness surrounded you.

You opened your eyes and found yourself laying on a bed, only you realized it wasn't your own bed that you were laying on...

"Ahh!" you cried, jumping up and darting your head in a frantic manner around the room. "W-where am I?!"

You squinted as you felt pain rush through your body again and lay back on the bed covered with dark blood red, satin sheets.

"Ow!" you said, as you curled up into a ball. "I didn't think I was injured **this** bad fighting against Dodoria..."

You quickly turned your attention toward the door when you heard the door knob turning and saw Frieza enter as this made you sit back up on the bed.

_I-I must be in __**his**__ room _you thought, feeling shivers run up your spine as you self consciously wrapped your arms around your body.

"You just seem to end up getting yourself knocked unconscious these days," Frieza said with an amused smirk. "If Zarbon hadn't found you when he did, there's no telling what might have happened."

"Sir, about Dodoria..."

"I already know,"

"Y-you do…?" you said and bit down on your bottom lip, wondering if Frieza was going to punish you for killing his subordinate?"

"Zarbon said that Dodoria had been acting strange lately after that last incident between you two," Frieza said, shaking his head. "He told me that Dodoria had a dark smile on his face when he told him you had gone off on your own, searching for Vegeta. I suppose he took it as an opportunity to kill you for humiliating him like that."

You just lowered your head and stared at the ground, not really sure what to say to this.

"I was surprised that you managed to stand up against Dodoria, let alone kill him." Frieza said with a smile as oddly enough, he didn't seem all that upset.

"A-and what about Vegeta?" you asked quietly, gazing back at Frieza.

"He's alive, for now," Frieza said shaking his head. "He's in the rejuvenation chamber at the moment. Zarbon did quite a job on him before he brought you and him both back out cold."

"Um, will you still grant my brother his freedom?" you said, biting down hard on your lip.

"I will, once he tells me where he has hidden the five Dragon Balls he stole,"

"Let me talk to him, sir. I'm sure I can get him to tell me where he's hidden them..."

Intense pain once again shot through your body and you whimpered, clutching your sides as it almost felt as if something was attacking you from the inside.

"I think you should rest first before you talk with your brother, he's still being healed right now anyways," Frieza said as he walked closer toward you and gently helped you lay down. "If you are still in pain by tomorrow, I will take you to the rejuvenation chambers."

"O-okay. Thank you, Lord Frieza…" you murmured as you gave him a very tiny, but grateful smile.

"Just be thankful you killed Dodoria so quickly," Frieza said, walking back toward the door. "If he had come back with your motionless body, I wouldn't have killed him so mercifully."

You gasped from his words and blinked innocently as he merely smiled at you before leaving you alone. You then turned to lay on your side, having a curious thought pop up in your head.

Did Frieza actually have genuine feelings for you?


	9. Chapter 9

"Vegeta, what were you thinking? Did you really think you could outrun Frieza?" you asked softly before letting out a sigh as you were sitting on the bed in your brothers room.

Vegeta was leaning against his wall while glaring at you and didn't answer your question, making you let out another sigh from this.

"I'm getting married tomorrow and well, I was really hoping you'd be there...for me..." you whispered out, gazing down at your hands that were resting in your lap before you looked into your brothers dark eyes.

Vegeta just continued to stare at you. The glare was gone, but he had a emotionless look on his face that made you feel a little uncomfortable.

You bit your lip and stood up, quietly walking to the door to leave the room.

"Is this the life you really want, Selena?" Vegeta questioned as he turned to face you just as your hand reached for the door knob.

"I'm not really sure what I want anymore, Vegeta. But I know you'll be able to live the life you want. I'll be happy just knowing that."

Vegeta blinked and turned his head away. "Well tell me this: Do you even love him?"

_Do I love him_ you thought quizzically. _Since when did Vegeta worry about something like that_?

"Well, lets just say you'd be even more mad at me if I told you who I think I may love."

"What does that mean?" Vegeta muttered out as his brows creased together.

You just simply smiled at him and left the room. As you walked down the hallway, heading toward your room, you wondered if what you were doing was really the right thing?

"Of course it is." you told yourself softly as you gazed up at the ceiling of the space ship. But what Vegeta had said kept running through your mind.

"Do you even love him?"

_I'm not even sure if I really ever understood what love was _you thought to yourself with a sad smile.

When you entered your room, you blinked seeing a beautiful white wedding dress laying on your bed. It was ruffled down at the bottom and had lace sleeves with flower designs embroidered onto them. The dress also looked like it would hang off your shoulders a bit and show some of your skin.

_I never thought something as happy as a wedding could feel so horrible _you thought as your fingers gently brushed across the soft fabric. _Maybe being married won't be so bad_. _At least I know I'll be safe_...

You held the dress up against you and turned to face your mirror, letting out a sigh before tossing it back onto your bed.

As you walked up to gaze out your window, you saw that the green sky had become darker, and you realized it must have been several hours since you had come out of the rejuvenation chamber.

The pain seemed to just keep coming, so Frieza had taken you to the spare one since your brother hadn't recovered either. It was a bit earlier before you that he had.

He was questioned about the whereabouts of the Dragon Balls after he had awoken, but had refused to tell. When you tried to get him to tell you the location, he just glared at you and locked himself in his room. But you had some how gotten him to let you in, though he still refused to give you any details on the Dragon Balls.

"I guess I should just go to bed..." you murmured to yourself, not bothering to change as you fell back on your bed.

You glanced over at the crystal you had given Piccolo and bit your lip before closing your eyes and falling off into a dreamless sleep.

_So, today is the day_, you thought, gazing at yourself in the mirror as you were now wearing your wedding dress as it fit your form perfectly.

You were holding your bouquet of flowers that one of the soldiers had brought to you earlier and debating on whether you really wanted to step out that door or not?

"Miss Selena, Lord Frieza is waiting for you in the main hall." a soldier said outside your door, making you jump a little.

"A-alright! Tell him I'll be there shortly." you replied back meekly and bit your lips as you could here the soldier walking away down the hallway.

You took in a deep inhale of breath and finally managed to muster up enough strength to walk out the door. You had never been so nervous in your entire life and it didn't help when you saw that the whole room was crowded with Frieza's subordinates.

_Breathe, just breathe…_!

You slowly began to walk down the aisle, hoping to see some trace of your brother amongst the guests, but couldn't spot him anywhere.

_I-I guess he didn't come_ you thought sadly as you held back from tearing up. You really wanted him to be here to support you…

You gave Frieza a weak smile as you reached the front of the room and turned to face the preacher who turned out to be Zarbon of all people.

As the ceremony began, you realized you were having to use your full strength just to remain standing. Your legs felt rather weak for some reason. It was also becoming a little difficult to breathe and you were scared you might end up passing out any minute now.

"If anyone should object to these two being wed, speak now."

The room remained silent since no one dared to object and you bowed your head, almost wishing someone would speak up. And then...

You gasped and covered your face as the glass window behind Zarbon shattered, making the light blue skinned man wince since he had been hit by some of the shards of glass.

"I object!"

"V-Vegeta!" you gasped out with wide eyes. Your brother was floating in the air, staring down at Frieza with a look of intense hate.

"You better have a good reason for this Vegeta!" Frieza said with a snarl.

"The reason is, I won't give my little sister's hand away to the likes of someone like you!"

"B-but Vegeta..." you whispered softly, biting down on your bottom lip a little hard since you were doing all of this for him.

"If you actually think I'd let you give away your dreams, you must be dumb!" Vegeta said a bit crossly now on the ground with you.

Vegeta grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Frieza before blasting the top of the ship, making the ceiling crash down onto the now screaming and panicking audience. The Saiyan prince merely smirked at this and pulled you out of the room with him as he took off at top speed.

"I can't belive you!" Vegeta screamed through the wind that was beating down on the both of you. "Giving your life to that lizard!"

"…Thank you Vegeta…." you said with a smile as tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

"You'd better be thankful." was all Vegeta said as he still had a tight grip on your hand, but didn't turn to look back at you.

You couldn't help but laugh a little at his reply, before a worrying thought popped up in your head. "But what will we do once Frieza comes after us? We don't stand a chance against him…"

"By then, I'll have the two other Dragon Balls and my immortality!" Vegeta said with a smirk. "And Frieza will be history!"

"Where exactly did you hide the Dragon Balls?" you asked curiously as you now flew beside your brother.

"Close to where a Namekian village used to be." Vegeta replied carelessly.

"Oh…" you mumbled out, gazing down at the earth below you sadly.

_I wonder if there are any Namekiens' left _you thought as you couldn't help but feel concern for Dende and the others.

"What?!" Vegeta said, stopping right in mid-air while his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What's wrong?' you asked, looking over at Vegeta with concern.

"Its those bastards from before that I fought against! What are **they** doing here!"

Vegeta flew off at high speed leaving you to wonder what he meant.

"He doesn't mean…" you murmured out before your eyes widened in realization.

You flew as fast as you could and found Vegeta confronting a terrified Krillen and Gohan.

"Don't hurt them Vegeta!" you said, standing in front of Krillen, Gohan, and a small Namekian child you hadn't noticed before.

"Selena?" you heard a soft voice ask.

You turned around and saw the Namekian child smiling at you shyly.

"Dende!" you cried out happily, hugging him and making Dende turn pink while Gohan and Krillen watched you with small sweat drops. "I'm so glad your okay! I was really worried!"

"Y-yeah," Krillen said with a nervous laugh. "We found him unconscious not too long ago after we ran into you."

"Um Selena, can I ask you a question?" Gohan asked a bit timidly.

"Of course." you said, smiling at him with a soft look on your face.

"Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"Oh," you said blushing as you had forgotten you were even in it. "I-its kind of complicating…."

You turned to face your brother and saw that he had his eyes closed and his teeth clinched, making you bite your lip since that look was never a good sign.

"Um, Vegeta?" you asked sheepishly. "A-are you okay….?"

"Don't tell me you actually **know** these people!" Vegeta said, glaring at you as you gulped when he grabbed the front of your dress.

"W-well yeah," you said, giving him a small smile. "I met them when I was sent to earth…."

"Well why are they **here**!?" Vegeta said, now turning his glare on Krillen and Gohan and making them jump.

"We're um, searching for the Dragon Balls," Krillen said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it, baldy!" Vegeta said, poking Krillen in the chest and making him wince. "Those Dragon Balls are mine!"

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Krillen growled out.

You sighed as Krillen and Vegeta got into a glaring contest and sat down on the ground.

"Hey Selena," Gohan said, sitting down beside you as Dende did the same. "Why are you with Vegeta?"

"Because he's my brother," you said with another sigh as you couldn't help but look up at him with light annoyance.

"H-huh?!" Gohan cried out, giving you a look of clear shock.

"I know its hard to believe, huh?" you said with a laugh. "We barely even look alike except for our thick eyebrows…."

"N-no its not that!" Gohan said, fear in his eyes as he was suddenly standing up. "I-I'm sensing this really strong energy level!"

"What?!" you said, now standing up yourself.

"W-whoa!" Krillen stuttered out. "Its not just an energy level, its five! A-and they all seem pretty strong from what I can make out…."

"Selena! We need to go. Now!" Vegeta said, grabbing your hand as he started to pull you off with him.

"Hold it right there, Vegeta!"

"Dammit!" Vegeta snarled as he turned back to face the male who had said this as you could actually feel the hand that was holding yours, shaking just a little.

Five figures landed on the ground and each of them wore a smirk on their face.

"W-who are they?" Gohan said as Dende and himself hid behind you.

"Their the Ginyu Force. An elite group of soldiers who work for Frieza. And they are all incredibly strong…." you said softly, wondering why it had to be them of all people that had to show up?

"Well now, Vegeta. You've certainly gotten yourself into a fine mess." Captain Ginyu said with a cold smile.

"Hn! Like I care what you think!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the leader of the group of warriors.

"Watch that tongue of yours, Vegeta," Burter said. "We don't have to bring you back alive, ya know."

"Tch! Like I'd let myself be defeated by a couple of fools like you." Vegeta scoffed as he moved into a fighting stance in case one of them decided to strike.

"Fine by me," Jeice said, also getting into a fighting position. "The princess is the only one ordered not to be killed after all."

"What do you mean?" you asked, furrowing your brows. "Lord Frieza ordered us here after all to finish off your brother once you and him were married and to locate the remaining Dragon Balls." Jeice said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"So, he wasn't going to keep his promise after all..." you said quietly, closing your eyes as you balled your hands into tight fists in anger.

"Selena!" Vegeta said, turning to look back at you with a stern gaze. "Take the brats and get out of here! Baldy! You'll help me get rid of these weaklings!"

"R-right!" Krillen said weakly as his reply came out in a squeak. "And don't call me baldy!"

"B-but Vegeta..." you tried to protest, not wanting to leave him and Krillen alone to deal with these guys.

"Get going!" Vegeta growled out as he shot you a fierce look.

You looked down before giving a small nod and flew up into the air followed by Gohan and Dende as you gazed at your brother once more before taking off with the two kids staying close behind you.


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan, Dende, and you had been flying for a while now and it almost seemed like you would be safe, but you cried out in horror when Ginyu suddenly appeared in front of you with a cruel smirk on his face.

The monster had been following you this whole time and you hadn't even noticed! And what was worse, he had all of the Dragon Balls with him…!

"W-what did you do to Krillen and Vegeta?!" you questioned, the fear clear in your voice.

Captain Ginyu just chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Their fighting my team at the moment and you should know that they don't stand a chance. Now, be a good girl and come with me and I might let your friends live."

You bit your lip and looked down, closing your eyes. "I don't plan on going with you, Ginyu. And I won't let you harm Gohan or Dende either!" you exclaimed, surprising the alien when you appeared in front of him and managed to send him into one of the cliffs below.

"N-now listen to me. Ginyu won't stay down long and I don't won't either of you getting injured because of me. Get away from here as fast as possible." you said, giving the two children a stern look.

"But…but what about you, Selena?!" Gohan gasped out, looking at you with big eyes.

You just shook your head and gave them a sad smile. "I'll be okay," you said softly, frowning when you noticed Ginyu picking himself up. "Go! Now!"

Neither Dende nor Gohan wanted to leave you behind, but they gave you weak nods and flew away while an angry Ginyu was now behind you

"Your lucky Lord Frieza asked me to bring you back alive. Did you honestly think you could hurt me?"

You slowly turned around and couldn't help but gulp from see the cold smile on Ginyu's face. "Honestly, no…But as long as my friends are safe, that's all that matters to me…."

"Tch! Those feelings of yours are going to get you killed, Princess. Or at least hurt!" Ginyu growled out, charging at you with such incredible speed, you were unable to block and were sent flying to the ground.

You cried out from pain as you hit the earth hard, leaving a slightly large crater from the impact as it was just lucky that you didn't break anything.

"Is that really all you got, Princess? I was only using one hand after all." Captain Ginyu said with a snicker, clearly looking like he was enjoying this.

You frowned, slowly sitting up as you tried to ignore the pain coursing through your body. "I…I won't give up!" you cried out, sending multiple Ki blasts at him.

You panted as you waited on the smoke to clear since Ginyu hadn't dodged; or at least, it didn't look like he had to you.

"That was very close, but you missed me just by an inch!" Captain Ginyu mocked from behind you; not giving you any time to react as he hit the side of your neck hard enough that it sent you crashing into a large rock.

_I-I can't m-move _you thought we fear, coughing up a small amount of blood as your body had gone numb.

You let out a small cry of pain when Ginyu pulled you up by your hair and stared into your lavender eyes with amusement.

"I told you, you couldn't hurt me. If you had just come with me like I had asked, you wouldn't be in immense pain right now." Ginyu said, shaking his head before he threw you over his shoulder.

You didn't say anything, but closed your eyes, knowing you would be facing Frieza now. This thought was actually more scary than your battle with Ginyu had been….

When you reached Frieza's ship, you whimpered from pain since Ginyu tossed you to the ground carelessly right in front of Frieza himself.

You slowly pulled yourself up onto your knees, gazing down at them since you didn't want to look the cold hearted monster in the face.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Frieza said with a chuckle as he knelt down, forcing you to look at him when he cuffed your chin roughly in his fingers. "So tell me Selena, were you really planning on leaving this planet after I had agreed to let your brother go free?"

You bit down on your lip before a frown appeared on your face. "Did you ever really plan to let my brother go though, sir…?" you asked in a whisper and from the look on Frieza's face, you knew he never did….

"Your brother seems to get stronger with each battle he faces, I couldn't let such a threat go unnoticed."

"Than…than you lied to me?!" you cried out while you glared at him angrily.

"Your brother would have died in the end anyways," Frieza said, making you wince since his long nails were now digging into your chin, making it bleed a little. "Even if he had managed to escape, my men would have hunted him down and killed him whether I asked them to are not. They really despise him, after all."

You knocked Frieza's hand away and backed away from him. "I'll never marry you now, Frieza."

"Oh really?" Frieza said, closing his eyes while a dark smile formed across his lips. "You have no choice. Unless you'd rather die with your brother?"

"My brother won't die!" you cried out, shaking your head. "He'll find a way to stop you!"

Captain Ginyu and Frieza both laughed at your words, making you grit your teeth at this.

"You always were naive, Selena," Frieza said with an amused grin. "Do you not notice what's lying right behind me?"

You frowned since you had forgotten Captain Ginyu had gathered all of the Dragon Balls. But maybe, you could do something before Frieza made his wish….

You quickly tried to teleport closer toward the Dragon Balls, hoping to grab at least one in order to stop Frieza from making his wish, but were grabbed from behind by Captain Ginyu.

"Nuh uh, Princess! You're not leaving this planet if I can help it." Ginyu said with a smirk as he held firmly onto your struggling form.

Frieza approached you and you gasped when he ripped the crystal you wore around your neck off. "I should have known there was some sort of secret behind your unique teleportation skills. Who would have known that it came from this rock. The Tuffles really were a rather intelligent race.

"Please, give it back!" you begged, squirming even more in Ginyu's hold now. "That belonged to my mother!"

Frieza though only shook his head and crushed the beautiful crystal in his hand as though it were nothing as your entire form froze from this.

"No..." you said softly as tears formed in your eyes. Your mother had died when she gave birth to you, so you had always felt that a part of her was with you when you wore her crystal. And now, it was gone…

"Do you have anymore of these rocks anywhere?" Frieza demanded, not seeming to even care that he had hurt you.

"N-no...That was my only one…." you said weakly as your head was lowered to the ground.

Even though you still had two crystals remaining, the one you had always wore around your neck meant the most to you. It was the actual stone your mother wore around her neck. You knew this from a picture your father had shown you of her long ago.

"Now, Dragon Balls! Grant me the wish of immortality!" Frieza said making you lift up your head since you hadn't even realized he had approached them.

"So sir, how does it feel?" Captain Ginyu asked with a grin as he had actually released you, but you didn't bother trying to escape.

"I still feel exactly the same!" Frieza growled out staring at his hands. "Why didn't it work!"

"That's right!" Captain Ginyu exclaimed. "One of the earthlings said something about a password, but we'll never get it now since all the Namekians' are dead."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Frieza said, turning on his scouter. "Those idiots most likely-Aah! Here we go! There's a couple still in that direction."

"Would you like me to go sir?"

"I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the girl and the Dragon Balls. Make sure no one steals either one."

You watched as Frieza flew off and sighed. Maybe Frieza really was unstoppable and not even your brother could beat him. Maybe it was hopeless after all...

"Alright men! Dig like a member of the Ginyu force would dig! Make sure that even I can't see the Dragon Balls!"

You watched as Captain Ginyu patrolled around the frightened members of Frieza's men, giving them different orders and blowing them up whenever they did something wrong.

You were being held by a couple also, and felt their grips slipping every now and then on you as another one of their team members was blown up or thrown into the air.

You could have easily broken free, but felt drained from your crying and knew you wouldn't be able to outrun Captain Ginyu.

_If only I could get to my other crystals_, you thought, biting your lip. They didn't have as much power as the one Frieza had destroyed did, but you could at least still take one of the Dragon Balls and hide it on a different planet.

"Captain Ginyu, its horrible!"

You turned to the sound of the voice and saw Jeice flying at full speed toward his captain.

"What is it Jeice?" Captain Ginyu sighed out, clearly looking annoyed.

"You won't believe it, sir! But some guy who calls himself Goku came and totally wiped the others out!"

"WHAT?!" Captain Ginyu screamed. "Alright men, listen up! I want these Dragon Balls completely hidden when I come back. If even ones gone, I'll kill every single one of you!"

You watched as Captain Ginyu and Jeice flew away, not believing what you'd heard.

_Goku's alive_, you thought, smiling for the first time. _The Dragon Balls on earth brought him back to life! Than Piccolo could also be brought back_!

You couldn't help but smile at this thought, not even caring that one of soldiers had roughly pulled you up by your arm and started to drag you off to your room.

"Stay in there and don't even think about trying to escape! We're guarding your door and outside, so will catch you either way!"

You cringed as the soldier slammed your door shut, sighing before letting a small smile form on your lips as you walked over to your dresser.

You opened it up and couldn't help but laugh lightly as you held your last two crystals in the palm of your hand "I have to protect these crystals with my life," you thought, holding them close to your heart. "They may be the only thing that can stop Frieza from making his wish…"

You placed the two crystals in a small pouch and tied it to your armor, hoping this would do until you made it out of the ship.

"Now, how should I do this…" you muttered, glancing from the window to the door.

You grinned and held up your hand, forming a medium sized energy ball in it. "Guess I'll go with Vegeta's method of handling difficult situations." you mused, throwing the energy ball at the door, destroying half of the wall along with it.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry about that," you giggled as you scratched the back of your head. "but I'm afraid I can't stay here. Would you mind moving, please?"

"Grrgh! Your pissing me off girl! Do you want me to hurt you." the blue skinned soldier growled out, furrowing his brows

"So, I take it your not going to get out of my way?' you sighed out, moving a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

The soldier suddenly whistled as four more men came to assist him. "The princess is deciding to be a pain. Let's teach her a lesson!"

You watched as two of Frieza's lackey's charged at you, preparing to try and knock you unconscious, and easily dodged the first attack made at you by moving swiftly to the side. You than teleported behind the one who had tried to attack you first and kicked him in the neck, making him fall to the ground with one blow.

The other soldiers looked at you a little apprehensively before shooting medium sized Ki blasts straight at you. They smirked are laughed, thinking that had taken care of you before they froze up when hearing you giggling from behind.

They slowly turned around actually looking nervous despite the fact that you wore a sweet smile on your face.

"Haah!" you cried out, hitting all of the soldier with fast attacks or Ki blasts as the only one still conscious was the one who had been guarding you.

"I-it's not possible! When did you become so strong?!" he groaned out, looking up at you with weak and disbelieving eyes.

"Well, I am the Prince of All Saiyans' sister after all," you said, with a light grin. "And everyone knows, the more a Saiyan fights, the stronger he or she becomes."

You sighed since this guy was stubborn, charging at you as you kicked him into the wall and knocked him out cold.

_That takes care of them at least_ you thought before running off, knowing you needed to take care of the others if you wanted to capture the Dragon Balls before Frieza or Ginyu returned.

"That's odd…I've been running for a while now and I haven't come across a single-Aah!"

You jumped back as an explosion went off right in front of you and held your hands up over your face. "What in the world…?"

You gasped when you saw the figure of your brother emerge from out of the smoke and ran over to him, nearly knocking him down from the force of your hug.

"Selena! Why the hell are you here?!" Vegeta said, shock written all over his face as he didn't hug you back though.

"Oh Vegeta!" you said, smiling up at him with a small trace of tears in your eyes. "I'm so glad your okay! I thought that Ginyu and the others might have finished you off…"

"Stupid girl, I told you, I can't be killed that easily…" Vegeta said, moving his eyes to the side. "Now, explain why you're here!"

"Ginyu brought me here after we left you and Krillen," you said, wiping away your tears as you let go of Vegeta. "But both Frieza and Ginyu left about two hours ago I think…"

"So, I was right," Vegeta said, smirking. "Frieza's gone which leaves the Dragon Balls up for grabs!"

"W-where are you going!" you cried out, running to try and keep up with your brother since he had suddenly taken off without you.

"To find the Dragon Balls of course!" he replied back with annoyance.

"B-but they're not even on the ship…" you said softly with a weary smile.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta growled, stopping in his tracks and making you crash into him.

"Ginyu buried them outside the ship..." you muttered, standing up and dusting yourself off.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!" Vegeta snapped, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with him as you couldn't help but sigh.

Once Vegeta and you were outside, the two of you realized you were not alone when seeing two familiar figures standing exactly where Ginyu had the balls buried.

"Damn! Its those two!" Vegeta muttered, narrowing his eyes at a happy looking Gohan and Krillen.

"I'm glad they're okay…!" you said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hold it!" Vegeta said, pulling you back by the collar of your shirt when he noticed you about to head for them.

"But why?" you said, gazing up at him with a light glare.

"Because, we'll let those two boobs do the work for us, than we'll take the Dragon Balls right under their noses. That's when I'll make my wish for immortality and Frieza will be done for!"

"But where exactly does that leave Gohan and Krillen!" you questioned, frowning at your brother while you crossed your arms across your chest.

"What do I care what happens to those two." Vegeta replied back with a scoff, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you can really be a royal pain in the-"

"Looks like they've finally finished digging up the balls," Vegeta said, cutting you off as an almost evil looking grin formed on his face.

Vegeta began to make his way over to where Gohan and Krillen stood, but stopped when two figures landed and cursed before moving back to where you were hiding.

"So, Goku really is alive!" you exclaimed happily. "And he seems much more powerful than when I last saw him!"

"Hn…So I guess he managed to defeat Ginyu than…." Vegeta muttered with a scowl.

"But…then why is he with Jeice?" you said, staring at Vegeta confused.

"The idiot probably let him live if he joined forces with him or something…" Vegeta grumbled with a roll of his eyes as you bit your lip, not too sure about that.

You watched as Krillen went over to talk with Goku, and gasped when you saw the evil smile appear on Goku's face.

"Krillen! That's not my father!" Gohan yelled out.

"Wha?" Krillen said, barely managing to dodge the punch by Goku.

"Heh heh! Sorry baldy, but Goku's taking a little unwanted vacation at the moment!"

"That voice!" Vegeta exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"Its Captain Ginyu!" you gasped out while your hands went to cover your mouth.

"So, what they said was true," Vegeta said, clinching his teeth. "Ginyu has the ability to metamorphic into someone else's body!"

"That means Gohan and Krillen are in danger!" you said, flying out of your hiding spot.

"Dammit Selena!" Vegeta growled, flying right behind you.

Vegeta and you landed right in front of Krillen and Gohan, making both of them jump a little.

"Selena? Vegeta? What are you doing here?!" Krillen asking, blinking surprised.

"Well well, if it ain't the monkey prince and princess!" Ginyu said, smirking. "Come to say hello to your old pal Ginyu before you die?"

"Tch!" Vegeta said, spitting on the ground. "Were just here to send you off on your trip to hell!"

"Not so fast, mate!" Jeice said with a chuckle, appearing in front of Vegeta with a cocky grin on his face. "Why don't you and me finally see who's the strongest!"

"Fine by me!" Vegeta said with a smirk as he followed after the red skinned alien.

As Vegeta and Jeice began to fight, Gohan, Krillen, and you were left to deal with Ginyu.

"Looks like its just us, eh princess?" Ginyu said, an evil smile spreading on his face. "And we both know how this match is going to turn out, don't we?"

You and the others moved into a fighting stance and prepared to take on the man who was almost as unstoppable as Frieza was.

_I just hope we can do this, now that Ginyu is in Goku's body_, you thought, clinching your teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

"So then, shall we get started?"

You gasped and quickly blocked a hard kick that Ginyu threw at you and tried to counter it with a right jab, unfortunately, Ginyu had already vanished.

You flew up into the air and glanced around for any sign of his power level or movement and realized that you couldn't sense anything!

"Selena! Look out!"

You let out a cry of pain as Ginyu came out of nowhere and punched you in the gut hard enough that you coughed out a bit of blood.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that princess if you want to beat me!" Ginyu snickered out with a smirk as he kicked you into a nearby cliff.

"Selena!" Gohan and Krillen cried at the same time.

"I-I'm fine!" you wheezed out from having the air literally knocked out of you, rubbing your head as you pulled yourself out from the rocks.

You flew back up to where Gohan and Krillen were floating and once more got into your fighting position.

"Wha-what do we do now, Selena?" Gohan stuttered, gazing over at you with a worried expression.

"I think we might actually be able to beat him…" you said with a small smile.

"Ah ha ha ha hah!" Ginyu laughed, sounding almost psychotic in a way. "You must have hit your head pretty hard if you actually think you can beat me!"

"You're not nearly as powerful as Goku is, Ginyu!" you claimed with a knowing smile, making Krillen and Gohan blink at you, clearly confused.

"That's because I'm just warming up!"

"Krillen! Gohan! Now, hit him with all you've got!" you said, raising your hand over your head and forming a large Ki blast.

"Right!" Krillen said, doing the same as you.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" you questioned, glancing over at him since the young boy seemed frozen. "You need to hurry!"

"I-I can't do it!" Gohan stuttered out, his entire body trembling. "T-that's my daddy!"

"That's not your dad anymore, kid!" Krillen said sternly, glaring at the Goku imposter.

"No! I won't do it!"

"Gohan!" a familiar voice yelled out, making all of you perk up seeing Ginyu, or at least, his body staring weakly up at you all. "Listen to them! You must stop Ginyu before he figures out how to use all of my powers!"

"D-daddy?" Gohan gasped out, his eyes growing almost as wide as saucers.

"N-no way?!" Krillen murmured in disbelief.

"Now, Gohan!"

"R-right!" Gohan gulped out, quickly turning to face Ginyu as he formed a large Ki blast in his hands.

You all released your energy blasts at the same time and hoped that it would be enough to stop the evil alien; holding your breath as the smoke started to clear away, showing a only slightly bruised Ginyu.

"Ouch! That tickles!" Ginyu mocked while chuckling.

"N-no way!" you cried out, covering your mouth with your hands. You had put all of your strength into that blast and something told you Krillen and Gohan had done the same.

"It barely even touched him!" Krillen growled out, his body lightly twitching from frustration and anger.

Goku suddenly flew in front of the three of you, glaring coldly at Ginyu. "Leave him to me."

"But Goku," you said with concern, "your in no condition to fight….!"

"Don't worry," Goku said with a reassuring smile. "he's strong, that's for sure, but he still hasn't figured out the true limit of my power yet."

"Heh! And what makes you think you can do any better?"

"Because like you, I've also learned how your body works!"

You and the others watched as Goku and Ginyu began fighting one another, and it did seem as though they were equally matched. You glanced around, hoping to see some sign of your brother, but he was nowhere in sight as you let out a sigh from this. He was never around when you needed him.

_Vegeta_, you thought, _where are you_? _Goku might need your help_…

You heard the others cry out and saw that Goku was holding his new body in pain.

"Damn! L-looks like he's figuring out how to use my b-body even more!" Goku mumbled through gritted teeth.

"That's right, monkey! This is the end, for all of you!" Ginyu said with a cruel smirk, starting to form an attack to finish you off.

"Sorry, but I'm the only one who get's to kill Kakarot!"

"Vegeta!" you exclaimed happily with a large grin. "You managed to defeat Jeice than?"

"Of course!" Vegeta said with a small scoff as though that should be obvious before a smirk slowly started to form on his face.

"Damn you, Vegeta….!" Ginyu growled, clinching his hands into tight fists.

"Oh, don't worry! You'll be joining him soon enough!" Vegeta laughed; the look on his face becoming even more devious.

You and the others watched with wide eyes as Vegeta charged at Ginyu, giving him no chance to fight back as he hit him with one powerful punch after the other.

"Do you see my power now, Ginyu?" Vegeta bragged, holding him by his neck tightly and causing the Goku imposter to turn blue in the face. "I have achieved what Frieza feared the most. I have become a Super Saiyan!"

"Is he...for real?" you whispered out, placing your fingers against your lips while staring at your brother with big eyes.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"Its supposed to be one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy," you explained in a soft voice. "A Super Saiyan's power is said to almost be unstoppable, but no ones ever been able to control it before. Most have been destroyed trying."

"Exactly!" Vegeta said while laughing. "And now, no one will be able to stop me! Not even your precious Frieza!"

"Wait, Vegeta! Stop!" Ginyu pleaded, holding his hands out in front of him.

Vegeta only smirked and punched Ginyu in the stomach, making him kneel over in pain as he coughed up a good amount of blood. He than raised up both of his arms and made Ginyu crash into the ground below.

"Vegeta! Stop this!" Goku yelled. "There's no sense in this sort of violence!"

"Goku's right, Vegeta!" you said, shaking your head. "Besides, if you keep this up, you'll end up taking out Goku's body completely!"

"And once his body is gone along with Ginyu, I'll take down Frieza and become the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"VEGETA! NO!" you and the others screamed as he charged down to initiate the final blow.

"Oh no!" Goku cried, rushing down to stop Vegeta when he realized Ginyu was about to unleash the same attack he used to switch body's with him.

"Wha-what's he doing?" Gohan gasped since his father was moving directly in front of the attack.

You and the others shielded your eyes from the bright flash of light that suddenly came out of nowhere and saw Ginyu floating in the air with a confused look on his face while Goku lay on the ground, laughing weakly.

"Wha-what just happened!" Vegeta growled through clinched teeth.

"I-I made it back into my body, eh heh heh!" Goku said with a weak grin as he could only see through one eye since his other was swollen shut.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed, rushing down to check on his father.

"What a relief!" you sighed out, following Gohan down to the ground as Krillen followed you from behind.

"Dammit! I'm back in my old body!" Ginyu roared out, holding onto the severe wound at his side.

"Well now! This is a certainly a turn of surprise!" Vegeta said with an evil smile that would send shivers through most people's spines. You could even swear you thought you saw Ginyu shiver there for a moment.

You watched as Vegeta charged at Ginyu, and once again, gave him no chance to defend himself. He was soon on the ground in pain while Vegeta was preparing to deal the final attack that would finish him off once and for all.

"N-not again….!" Goku muttered, struggling to sit up some.

"What is it?" you asked, looking down at him with concern while you placed a hand on his shoulder to push him gently back down on the ground. He really didn't need to be moving around much in his condition.

"T-that's the same attack Ginyu used to switch bodies with me!"

"What?! Oh no! VEGETA!" you screamed. "GET AWAY FROM GINYU!"

But Vegeta was already charging straight at Ginyu with no hesitation. A large ray of energy shot straight from Ginyu's body and headed to where Vegeta was, but Goku reacted quickly, grabbing a little frog that happened to hop by and threw it up into the air where it intercepted the blast.

Once again, a flash of bright light surrounded the area. When it was finally gone, you saw Vegeta floating in the air, a confused expression on his face and Ginyu sitting in the position of that of a frog.

"Good!" Goku said, falling back onto the ground. "M-made it just in t-time!"

"Daddy!"

"Don't worry," you said, putting your hand on Gohan's shoulder. "He just passed out."

"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta said, landing on the ground looking puzzled and pissed at the same time.

"You idiot!" you said with a small growl, glaring at him while placing your hands on your hips. "You nearly swapped bodies with Ginyu! Twice!"

"Feh!" Vegeta said, turning his head to the side in a stubborn fashion. "It seems Kakarot is completely useless now."

"Don't even think about harming him, Vegeta! He saved your life after all!" you warned, furrowing your brows since you wouldn't put it pass your brother to try disposing of him.

"I wasn't going to!" Vegeta snapped, glaring back at you. "We need Kakarot's strength in case we have to fight Frieza! Now, baldy! Help me get him into the ship."

"Um why?"

"Because that's where we're going to heal him! Now, hurry up!"

Krillen rushed over to help Vegeta carry Goku inside of Frieza's ship while you and Gohan remained outside.

"Do you really think we have a chance of beating Frieza?" Gohan said lowering his head.

"Honestly," you said, smiling warmly at him as you leaned down, "I'm really not sure. But with Goku and my brother, we just might have a chance."

_Especially_, _if my brother really has become a Super Saiyan_.

* * *

><p>Gohan and you were sitting down on the ground, watching the sky, afraid that any second now, Frieza might appear.<p>

"Selena…I'm really scared…." Gohan murmured, bringing his knees up to his body.

"To tell the truth, so am I." you admitted, smiling faintly at him.

Gohan gave you a weak smile and stared down at the ground, grabbing a nearby stick to do various math problems with.

You stood up when you heard the door open and saw Krillen coming out, wearing a suit of Saiyan armor, and couldn't help but giggle since it was an odd sight to see.

"Does it really look that bad?" Krillen groaned out with a devastated look.

"I'm sorry," you said, still giggling. "Its just, I haven't seen that style of Saiyan armor in a really long time. It always used to make me laugh whenever I saw someone in it."

Krillen let out another groan, turning red in the face and tossed Gohan a suit of armor that was similar to his in a way, but with blue pants instead of shorts.

"Cool!" Gohan exclaimed with a grin, his perkiness returning.

"What's Vegeta doing by the way?" you asked, beaming at Gohan's cuteness before you faced Krillen.

"I think he's sleeping," Krillen said, scratching his head. "He didn't look too well…."

You bit your thumb and decided you should probably go check on him. Knowing your brother, he could be injured and wouldn't let anyone know.

"Where are you going, Krillen?" Gohan asked.

"I need to go find Dende," Krillen said, now up in the air. "We need to figure out the password for the Dragon Balls as soon as possible after all."

"But…." you whispered, turning around to face Krillen with concern.

"I know," Krillen said with a nervous smile. "I might run into Frieza on the way, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. We need that password."

"Be careful…"

Krillen nodded and took off, leaving you and Gohan alone.

"I'll be back out soon" you assured, placing a light hand on a nervous looking Gohan's head before you entered the spaceship.

You walked down the long hallway of the now deserted and half destroyed ship to the room where the healing pods were kept, and saw Vegeta laying next to the one where Goku was.

_Vegeta_, you thought, kneeling down as you moved a piece of hair out of his face. _You overdid it, didn't you_?

You kissed Vegeta on the forehead, giggling softly since he twitched in his sleep when you did this, and gave Goku an encouraging smile since the poor thing looked scared to death. And you couldn't blame him. You had never liked these healing chambers much yourself.

_So, this is it_, you thought, slowly walking back to the entrance. _There's no telling what could happen to us…If Goku and my brother can't defeat Frieza, than we're all dead._

You touched the pouch at your side and let out a sigh. _This might be the only way to stop Frieza, but without the Dragonballs, Piccolo_….

You shook your head and walked out the door to see Gohan kicking and punching at an extremely fast pace as it looked like he was training.

You smiled and walked over to him. "Gohan…" you said, softly.

"Oh, hey Selena!" Gohan said, smiling at you.

You kneeled down on the ground and pulled out one of your crystals. "Gohan, I don't want to do this, but I'm worried Krillen won't make it back in time…"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This crystal has the power to teleport me to nearby planets," you explained. "Frieza destroyed my most powerful crystal. If I had it, maybe I could have sent the Dragon Balls to earth and given them to your friends just in case…."

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case your father and my brother can't stop Frieza." you trailed off sadly.

"But Selena," Gohan said while waving his arms. "Krillen went to go find Dende and get the password so we could use the Dragon Balls!"

"I know, Gohan," you murmured, closing your eyes. "But Frieza may already know the password and we can't let him use the Dragon Balls. The whole galaxy would be doomed then…."

"Please, Selena," Gohan begged, grabbing your hand. "Let's wait on Krillen just a bit longer…."

You let out a sad sigh, still not certain this was a good idea, but you couldn't say no after the rather cute look Gohan was giving you; finally nodding your head in agreement.

Gohan grinned and made you blush when he actually tackled you in a hug as you smiled softly from this and hugged the small boy back.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed by, and still Krillen hadn't shown up.<p>

"Y-you don't think Krillen was…." Gohan whispered out, almost looking like he was about to cry from the very thought.

"I hope he wasn't," you murmured back, pulling Gohan close to you. "But it might be a good idea to-"

"W-what is it?" Gohan stammered, seeing the sudden frightened look on your face.

You gulped and held onto the front of your breast plate. "I-its Frieza! He's heading straight for us…!"

Gohan's eyes widened in horror while you rushed over to the Dragon Balls. "I'll be back as soon as I can! Go wake my brother!"

"Wait a second, Selena!" Gohan exclaimed, staring up at the sky. "I-I sense another power level!"

You turned to stare at where the power level was coming from and saw two figures zooming toward Gohan and you.

"Its Krillen and Dende!" Gohan cried out happily, jumping up and down while the two of them landed close by you.

"We gotta hurry!" Krillen said, frantically. "Frieza's on his way!"

"We know." you muttered with a grim nod.

"Let's grab the balls and head over to the other side of the island!" Krillen said, picking up three of them.

"But what about…"

"No offense, Selena," Krillen muttered with a nervous smile. "But I really don't trust your brother."

You glanced over at the spaceship before grabbing three of the balls while Gohan grabbed the last one, quickly flying over to the other side of the island with the others following behind.

You placed your balls on the ground as did the others and watched as Krillen, Gohan, and Dende went over what they wanted to wish for. Dende than walked in front of the seven balls and began saying something in his native language.

Slowly, the sky began to turn a dark black as the wind began to pick up. A bright flash of light shot up into the air as a massive dragon formed, nearly filling the entire sky.

"W-whoa!" Krillen stammered. "It's even bigger than the one on earth!"

"Please, don't offend the great dragon, Krillen!" Dende said weakly, actually looking nervous himself.

"State your wish." Shenron growled out in a deep and throaty voice.

Dende told the dragon what Gohan and Krillen's first wish was once again in his native tongue, only to be denied.

"B-but why?" Gohan demanded, a frown forming on his face.

"There can only be one person brought back for each wish."

"T-that means one person can't be brought back!" Krillen cried out, looking horrified.

"S-so who should we choose?" Gohan asked shakily.

You frowned yourself, but blinked seeing Gohan's eyes growing wide. "P-Piccolo?! Is that you…?!"

"Piccolo?!" Krillen and you cried out together, looking around as though expecting to see him close by.

"He says we should wish him back first." Gohan said. "That way, the Dragon Balls on earth will return once Piccolo is brought back."

"And we'll be able to wish everyone back!" Krillen grinned, hitting a fist onto his hand.

"He also want's us to wish him here on Planet Namek with the second wish."

"W-why would he want to come here?!" you whispered since that would be suicide! Just what was he thinking anyways…?

"Please guys, you need to hurry!"

"Oh, right!" Krillen said. "Dende, please ask the dragon if he can bring Piccolo back to life for the first wish and also if he can send Piccolo to Namek once he's been brought back for the second."

"I'll try" Dende said with a small nod before turning to face the massive dragon.

After Dende had finished, the dragon hesitated a moment before saying "It shall be done."

"So um, where's Piccolo?" Krillen pondered, looking around since he should be here with you all.

"O-oh no, you guys! I forgot to tell the dragon which part of Namek to send Piccolo to!"

"I think we have bigger problems than that…." you said with a awkward laugh, smiling weakly.

"I-is it Frieza?!" Gohan shakily asked.

"Worse…."

Dende, Krillen, and Gohan looked terrified as a demonic looking Vegeta landed as he was cracking his knuckles in a threatening way while slowly approaching you all.

"So," he said in a low and dangerous tone. "Trying to use the Dragon Balls without me, were you?"

"Now Vegeta, calm down" you said running in front of Krillen and Gohan, extending your arms out if front of them protectively.

"Outta my way!" Vegeta growled, knocking you a few feet away from the others. "Now, you'll all pay!"

"W-wait a second!" Krillen said, holding his hands up in front of him. "T-there's still one more wish l-left!"

Vegeta laughed and than grinned, knocking Gohan and Krillen next to you. "Alright kid, tell the dragon to grant me the wish of immortality!" Vegeta said, grabbing Dende by his throat.

"B-but!"

"Please do it, Dende…." you told him softly while standing up and dusting yourself off. When Vegeta was in a mood like this, there was no telling what he might do.

Dende stared at you for a long moment before slowly nodding, letting out an 'oof!' when Vegeta dropped him carelessly on the ground.

"That's more like it! Now, hurry it up!" Vegeta snapped, making the poor Namek squeak and jump.

Dende quickly stood up before asking the dragon to grant Vegeta's wish, but something was wrong. The dragon was slowly beginning to fade out.

"What's happening!" Vegeta growled. "I don't feel like an immortal!"

"O-oh no!" Dende sniffled out, his eyes filling up with tears. "G-Guru must be d-dead!"

"Wha-what?!" Krillen and Gohan cried, a look of disbelief on both of their faces.

You had no idea what was going on, but you frowned seeing the small child breaking down and rushed up to him; holding him close to you as you wanted to comfort him in some way.

"Are you telling me that since this guy died, the Dragon Balls have disappeared as well!" Vegeta screamed angrily.

"Y-yes," Dende sobbed while he clung to you. "Guru was the one who created the D-Dragon Balls. Since he's gone, they are as well…."

Vegeta let out an angry yell before turning to face Krillen and Gohan with heat piercing malice. "You two cost me my chance of living f-"

Vegeta suddenly stopped his sentence short and turned to stare up at a nearby cliff with horror as you all realized why when seeing none other than Frieza gazing down at you all; a chilling smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

You and the others watched horrified, your bodies trembling as Frieza made his way toward you in a calm and seemingly mocking manner.

Vegeta on the other hand only glared, clenching his right hand into a tight fist.

"You've certainly caused me a lot of trouble, Vegeta," Frieza said, smirking as he stopped a few inches away from him.

"To think someone as weak as you could actually kill off the Ginyu Force."

Vegeta said nothing, only continuing to glare at Frieza as you wondered what was going through your brother's head right now?

"But what angers me the most is that you cost me my only chance of immortality!" Frieza growled, a red glow now surrounding his body. "And for that, I will make you suffer!"

"Oh really," Vegeta laughed. "You obviously don't realize what you have to deal with. You should check that scouter of yours."

"You're as arrogant as always I see," Frieza goaded with a smirk as he flipped on his scouter, flinching as the device actually shattered when calculating Vegeta's power level.

"Do you see now, Frieza?" Vegeta said, a blue glow now emanating from his body. "You don't stand a chance against me!"

You and the others watched with wide eyes as Vegeta charged at Frieza, clearly showing no fear as the two threw various blows at one another. They even seemed evenly matched at the moment, but for how long?

"D-do you think your brother can beat him, Selena?" Gohan asked quietly, staring up at you.

You just bit your finger and stared down at the ground, not really sure how to answer that yourself. Was Vegeta finally strong enough to take out this monster?

Gohan stared at you with concern for a few moments before turning to watch the intense fight that was going on before you all.

_If what I heard about Frieza being able to transform is true_, _than my brother might not even stand a chance_, you thought, closing your eyes.

Your eyes quickly shot open when you could no longer sense the intensity of your brothers energy like before, but he had only distanced himself away from Frieza and thankfully, appeared unharmed. Unfortunately, so was Frieza.

"I'll admit, you have improved..." Frieza muttered out, a deep frown on his face while his eyes narrowed.

"Than you realize you don't stand a chance against me in that form. Why don't you go ahead and transform."

"So, you know about my transformation, eh?"

"V-Vegeta! Are you insane!" you cried out horrified, staring at your brothers back as though he truly had gone mad. "If Frieza transforms than we're all..."

"You always were smarter than your brother, Selena," Frieza said, letting out an amused chuckle. "But I think I will honor you all with the chance to witness my transformation."

"Krillen! Gohan! I really think we should move!" you said, scooping Dende into your arms as you flew away.

"R-right!" Gohan and Krillen said shakily in unison, following you up into the air.

"Feh! I don't see why you're so concerned. He'll only increase-What?!" Vegeta cried out in disbelief, suddenly floating beside you in the air; a look of fear on all of your faces.

Frieza's form had begun to bulge and grow where he easily towered over all of you and you knew if you ever stood face to face with the devil, this might be what he looked like. But what was even more frightening, was this monster's power level. You had never felt anything like it before in your life and you held a shaking Dende closer to your own trembling form.

"So what do you think?" Frieza asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his muscular chest while staring up at you all. "My power level is now well over one million."

"That's impossible!" Vegeta growled, his hands balled into tight fists while his body shook. You weren't sure if Vegeta was shaking from fear or just anger, but you had a feeling it was maybe a little of both.

"Such denial, Vegeta!" Frieza laughed. "Now then, who shall be the first to die."

You froze along with the others when Frieza's cruel black eyes began to scan you all, deciding on who was going to be his first victim.

His eyes seemed to linger on you the longest, causing you to hold your breath as you wondered if you should maybe let go of Dende, before they locked onto Krillen.

It seemed to happen so fast, none of you had time to react before it was too late.

Frieza had pierced Krillen straight through his stomach, leaving a large hole in his armor. There was no way he'd be able to survive such a terrible wound…

"NO! KRILLEN!" Gohan screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" Frieza mocked as he gazed up into Krillen's pain filled face, licking the blood that trickled down his horn and onto his lips away.

You turned your head to the side, not able to watch the horrid and sickening sight when Frieza began to rock Krillen back and forth on his horn while Dende hid his own face in your chest.

"Put him down, you monster!" Gohan yelled out angrily, charging at Frieza.

"Hm? Very well then."

Gohan quickly flew down to rescue his friend when Frieza carelessly slung him off his horn, sending Krillen to sink into the dark waters below.

"Don't bother, kid," Frieza said, appearing right in front of Gohan with a cold smile. "He's already dead. You should be more concerned about yourself now."

"Gohan!" you exclaimed worriedly as Frieza sent him flying headfirst to the ground.

"I guess you're next," Frieza said lowly, floating down to where Gohan lay.

Gohan clenched his teeth from pain and quickly stood back on his feet, shooting past Frieza as he gathered a large amount of energy into his hand.

"Masenko HA!" Gohan yelled, shooting such an immense ball of energy at the tyrant, that even Frieza seemed unable to block or counter it and the blast soon enveloped his form.

"Where in the world did that brat get all this power from?!" Vegeta gasped out in amazement and slight jealousy.

"Gohan..." you whispered, smiling since maybe, just maybe, this boy actually had what it took to defeat Frieza.

You blinked though when feeling Dende trying to squirm out of your arms and watched in mild surprise as he started to make his way to where Krillen had fallen.

"Be careful, Dende!" you cautioned, watching him with concern before your attention went back to Gohan and Frieza.

Gohan was panting heavily, exhausted from using so much energy, but it looked as though he had managed to defeat Frieza who was sprawled out on the ground, no longer moving from what you could tell.

"I can't believe he managed to overpower Frieza!" you cheered with a grin, jumping up and down in the air.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.…" Vegeta mumbled.

You gasped when you realized Frieza was picking himself up, his body bruised in various places, but it seemed he hadn't taken much damage from Gohan's assault.

"I knew we couldn't rely on that brat to beat him!" Vegeta snorted, shaking his head as though disappointed.

"Hmph! You're stronger than I expected, but nonetheless, you will die!"

Frieza charged at Gohan, hitting him in the gut as you cringed when seeing him cough up a good amount of blood and closed your eyes when the monster sent Gohan crashing painfully to the ground.

_I can't just stay here doing nothing_, you thought, clenching your fists tight enough to feel your nails digging into the palms of your hands_. I have to help him_!

"Don't even think about it, Selena!" Vegeta warned, grabbing your arm roughly after seeing what you planned to do. "Out of all of us here, you really don't stand a chance against him!"

"I have to help him, Vegeta," you whispered, staring at him sadly. "I'll risk my life if it means saving his..."

"Selena!" Vegeta yelled when you teleported away from him and swore under his breath.

"Now die!" Frieza rasped out, planning to deal the final blow on Gohan as he lifted up his clawed fingers.

You quickly grabbed Gohan before Frieza could finish him off and transported him to a nearby cliff, gently laying his injured body down.

"S-Selena? What are you…?" Gohan said weakly, looking up at you with confused and tired eyes.

"Don't worry, Gohan, You're safe now..." you told him gently with a warm smile. Your look hardened though when you faced Frieza and you appeared in front of him, moving into your fighting stance.

"So, it seems you still have some of those troublesome crystals on you," Frieza murmured, his lips twisting into a dark smirk. "I may be willing to let you live if you hand them over to me now and back down, Selena."

You just shook your head and gazed at your former boss with an unreadable expression. "You can't have my crystals, Frieza. And I won't run either. I'll fight you even if the odds are against me."

Frieza just smirked and extended out his hand to form a Ki energy. "Such bold words. But I can clearly see your body trembling. But if your that eager to meet your demise, well then…."

You gasped and nimbly dodged the large Ki blast Frieza suddenly sent at you and frowned since he was just calmly standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly waiting on you to make the next move.

_I have to stall this smug jerk as long as I can. I can't let him get to Gohan_.

You charged at Frieza with an incredible amount of speed, pulling your right arm back and aiming a punch at his chest, but you froze since Frieza disappeared right when you were about to make the blow.

_Damn_, you thought as you glanced around. _Where did he go_?!

"What the?!" you gasped out when feeling something grip hold of your ankle and couldn't help but squeak when seeing that it was Frieza.

"You should really pay more attention to your surrounding's, Princess." Frieza chuckled, sending you hurling toward a cliff in the distance as the pressure was too much for you to stop yourself and you collided into it.

You could here Vegeta calling out your name in anger, but you had no idea where he was or where his voice was coming from. You had hit your head pretty hard in the impact and the objects around you seemed to be moving around in circles.

As your vision slowly began returning to normal, you saw a Ki blast heading toward you and managed to teleport out of the rubble before it hit.

"Huff huff huff," you panted, holding onto your side where blood was now covering your outfit.

"Heh heh heh, you appear to be in so much pain my dear Selena," Frieza chided, landing a few feet away from you. "Just give up this meaningless battle and I'll let you go."

"I-I highly doubt that," you mumbled, grimacing weakly. "You would never allow me or my brother to walk away from here free after we betrayed you."

"True, unless you have decided to agree with my offer?"

You only gave him a cold glare in reply, knowing even if you did agree to marry him, he'd still kill the people you cared about.

"Very well. It seems you female Saiyan's are just as dumb as your male predecessors," Frieza sighed out, suddenly appearing in front of you as he sent you flying backwards with a kick. "I'll make sure you feel pain like you never have before, girl!"

You let out a small whimper since Frieza had hit your already injured side, managing to stop yourself before crashing into anything this time and flew up into the air.

Frieza swiftly pursued after you and you were now having to avoid the punches and kicks he was throwing at you, doing well so far, but you could find no opening to attack him back.

Your eyes grew wide as one of his punches managed to hit you in the stomach, making you cough out a small amount of blood. He then sent you crashing down to the ground, the same way he had done Gohan, and you were so stunned from the hit, you were unable to teleport are stop yourself from the fall.

"Uuggh," you moaned, managing to sit up even though your body was in intense pain.

"I guess I'm going too easy on you," Frieza mused to himself, landing right in front of you. "That impact didn't even leave you with at least one broken bone."

Frieza grabbed you by the collar and lifted you up so that you would be at eye level with him.

"Come now, Vegeta," Frieza said, turning to face him with a dark smirk. "Aren't you going to help your little sister? Can't you see she's in terrible pain?"

You knew your brother would have rushed to your aid in an instant if he wasn't paralyzed by fear. You wondered if maybe he was more afraid than you from the look in his eyes? You sent him a weak smile, hoping he would understand that it was alright.

Your smile quickly left though when Frieza turned to look back at you, giving you a pitying look that you knew was false.  
>"It appears no one is coming to your rescue. It must be devastating to know your short life will end today. I can imagine how frightened you must be."<p>

"Y-you don't scare me, F-Frieza." you said hoarsely, smiling at him despite knowing you were about to die.

Frieza narrowed his eyes at you and you cried out from pain as he slammed your body down onto the ground; drawing his hand back as it seemed it planned to end you life with his black colored nails.

"Goodbye, half-Saiyan!"

You closed your eyes and waited on your end to come…But it never came.

Your eyes slowly opened and you blinked confused since Frieza was no longer hovering over you, but was now up in the air, glaring at someone. You managed to sit yourself up and turned to see what Frieza was so angry about.

"K-Krillen!" you gasped when you saw him standing on a cliff in the distance, holding a circular disk like Ki in his hand.

"How is it possible..." you heard Frieza mutter. "His wound is gone. Could these brats have wished for immortality?!"

"Hey Frieza!" Krillen exclaimed with a large grin, turning to hit his butt in a taunting manner. "I bet you can't hit me this time!"

Frieza snarled at the short human male before charging after him as Krillen took off fast.

"Selena!" you heard Vegeta yell before he was suddenly kneeling beside you, gritting his teeth when seeing your numerous battle wounds. "That son of a…! What the hell were you thinking charging at him like that in the first place?!"

"I-I wasn't really too concerned about myself, so I guess I wasn't thinking..." you admitted in a soft voice, giving Vegeta a weak smile. "But I'll be fine…Its good to see that Krillen is alright too."

"I just don't understand it," Vegeta mumbled, glancing over in the direction where Krillen had lured Frieza. "That brat was completely healed..."

"Gohan!" you cried suddenly, pulling yourself up off the ground a bit too quickly. "W-we need to go make sure he's okay!"

"Careful, you idiot!" Vegeta growled, catching you as you almost fell back down. "It looks like that brat is fine too.…"

"H-huh?" you weakly got out and looked in the direction where Vegeta was staring at, seeing an uninjured Gohan flying over to the two of you along with Dende.

"Gohan! Thank goodness you're alright!" you said happily, though you did wonder why all his bruises and cuts were now gone.

"Selena!" Gohan cried, rushing over to you as his eyes grew sad when seeing the sorry state you were in. "A-are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. This is nothing compared to the times I trained with my brother." you joked to cheer the young boy up, sighing as you leaned against Vegeta for support.

Gohan scratched his cheek before grinning at you suddenly. "Don't worry! Dende can heal your wounds!"

"What?! Why the hell didn't you tell us about this kids power before?!" Vegeta snapped, narrowing his eyes over at a now nervous looking Dende.

"Well um, because we didn't know about it either..." Gohan said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

You smiled at Dende as you knelt down where you would reach his height as the small Namekian shyly approached you, placing his hand on your side where a bright light began to emanate from his palm and you could soon feel a warmness spreading through your entire body.

After Dende was finished you pulled yourself up, the pain and wounds completely gone as you beamed down at him. "Thank you, Dende! That was amazing!"

"Y-your welcome. But it really was nothing…." Dende said timidly as he gazed down at his feet.

"Don't say that. You have an incredible power, Dende" you praised, gently patting Dende's head before you smiled over at Vegeta. "It would come in handy to have a technique like that, huh Vegeta?"

"Hn.…"

You giggled and turned to look up at the sky when you sensed a Ki heading toward you, not able to tell if it was Frieza or Krillen.

"Oh! I hope Krillen's alright..." you said, biting down on your finger.

Gohan and Dende looked up at the sky with worry while Vegeta only watched with an unreadable expression.  
>Thankfully it was Krillen and he stopped in front of you all, panting heavily as he bent over to try and catch his breath.<p>

"I-I managed to out run him, but he's bound to show up in a matter of seconds."

Just like on cue, Frieza did arrive; his entire face and body written over with intense fury. Though his expression quickly changed to one of shock when he realized you and Gohan were perfectly fine as well.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, the confidence now back in his eyes. "It looks like we've got him worried. Maybe if we team up on him, we'll take the freak down!"

Gohan, Krillen, and you nodded, following Vegeta up into the air as he prepared to attack Frieza.

"Even if you fools have obtained immortality, you still have no chance of beating me!" Frieza growled out venomously, glaring coldly at all of you.

"We'll see about that, lizard!" Vegeta mocked, forming a Ki blast in his right palm.

You and the others did the same as well and prepared to launch your attack on Frieza. However, a sudden bright light blinded you all before you could react and it took you a moment before recognizing the familiar figure.

You knew that Gohan had made the wish for him to return to life, but you could feel your heart stopping within your chest when you realized he was actually standing before you.

"Piccolo..." you whispered, your lips forming into a happy smile while your eyes grew watery.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: I am SO sorry this chapter is late! I haven't had much time to write and I wanted to redo this entire part since what I had written on quizilla, really wasn't that great. I rushed through it too fast and didn't put much detail into the fighting. I just hope this chapter makes up for the long delay and all my awesome readers enjoy it!)

* * *

><p>"Piccolo..." you whispered softly, still not able to believe that he was really floating right in front of you.<p>

"It really is you, Piccolo!" Gohan cried out happily, a large grin forming on his face while he bounced up and down in the air a bit.

"Yeah, kid," Piccolo grunted out with a small smile. "Your wish definitely did the trick."

When Piccolo's dark eyes suddenly fell on you, your cheeks grew warm while a small smile formed across your light pink lips. Happy tears had started to trickle down your face and you shocked everyone when you suddenly rushed toward the Namekian, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I-I'm really happy to see you again…! I…missed you…." you admitted, your face buried in his chest.

Piccolo didn't seem to know how to react to your sudden outburst. He just stood there in the air, his body completely still.

"I um, missed you too…." Piccolo murmured out almost unsurely while he awkwardly began to pat your back.

You weren't sure how long you held onto him, but you unfortunately found yourself soon releasing him as you sent Piccolo a shy smile before your head lowered.

"But why did you have Gohan bring you here?" you asked sadly. "If you try and fight Frieza, you'll be.…"

"Obviously you're underestimating me." Piccolo responded with a small scoff, turning to face Frieza with a confident smirk upon his lips.

"You don't understand!" you cried out, as your body started to tremble. "Frieza's unbeatable! And if something were to happen to you again, I-I don't think I could bear it….!"

"Trust me, I don't plan on dying again."

"I'm not sure how you two know one another," Frieza chuckled out with a dark smile, "but you should listen to her. I don't have any reason to fight you at the moment, but I am in a very foul mood. I suggest you leave while you still have the chance."

"I don't think that's an option." Piccolo replied coolly with his own smile, floating down toward the ground as Frieza followed his lead.

Vegeta just snorted and looked down at the Namekian with amusement. "He's a fool if he actually thinks he stands a chance against Frieza. And speaking of fools, just why were you all over that green man, sister?"

You turned red at Vegeta's accusation and played with a strand of your long pink hair. "I-I wasn't all over him, Vegeta! I-its just, I was happy to see him is all…."

"Mind telling me how you even know that Namekian in the first place? I don't remember you being on earth when Nappa and I invaded!?" Vegeta growled out, shaking you violently where you were unable to respond while your eyes had turned dizzy.

Krillen sweat dropped along with Gohan at the odd sight before he let out a nervous laugh. "G-guess that's his way of showing he cares, huh?" Krillen mused with a sheepish grin while Gohan simply blinked.

The two turned their attention back on Piccolo and Frieze who were throwing fast punches and kicks at one another, soon taking their battle to the sky as it seemed they were evenly matched for the moment.

"I can barely keep up with them…." you said meekly, looking a little dazed since the two warriors were teleporting from one spot to another as their energy was actually causing the water below to ripple.

From your point of view, it looked like Piccolo might actually be able to defeat Frieza, though you covered your mouth in horror since the evil tyrant had soon cornered Piccolo into a mountain; hitting him with one Ki blast after another before the cliff collapsed on top of the Namekian.

Frieza chuckled before gazing up into all of your frightened expressions. "So, who's next? Or should I just come and pick for you?" he asked lowly, raising a brow when he noticed Piccolo's form once the smoke cleared as he merely smirked at this. "You surprise me, my **friend**. I must admit, I even thought I had done you in."

You let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at your brother, gently biting your lower lip when you noticed him shaking.

"Vegeta?" you asked softly, crying out from surprise as he grabbed your wrist and started to fly off with you. "Wha-what are you doing?! We can't just leave the others!"

Your brother didn't answer you, stopping in mid-air with a startled cry while you gulped since Frieza had suddenly appeared in front of both of you with an evil smirk across his black lips.

"Excuse me Vegeta, but I really hate when someone leaves without saying goodbye," Frieza said with a mocking laugh. "If only the rest of your people were around to see the brave prince Vegeta now. But~ That really doesn't matter since I got both of you cornered like frightened little mice. Don't worry though, since I'm going to save you till after I finish your little Namek friend."

"Vegeta?!" you cried out in horror since Frieza had punched him in the gut before sending him crashing into a large rock. Thankfully, Frieza had turned his attention back on Piccolo as this gave you a chance to fly to where your injured brother was as you helped him up onto his feet.

_Piccolo's the only one who can defeat Frieza right now _you thought as Frieza and him had once again engaged in combat. Though you wondered why you were getting this odd feeling from Piccolo. Like there were two of him….?

The battle just seemed to be getting more intense by the minute and at times, you really thought Piccolo was a goner, but he continued to shock all of you, (that including Frieza), when he emerged unharmed. There was scarcely a mark or bruise on him!

You had floated back up where the others were along with Vegeta since Piccolo and Frieza had once more brought their battle back on land, yet they were facing off against one another instead of exchanging blows.

"What happened? Its like Piccolo is slowing down!" Gohan murmured out worriedly since Frieza had punched him in the jaw without warning as no matter what Piccolo did, the lizard always caught up to him.

"Or Frieza's gotten faster…." you whispered out, flinching since Piccolo had been thrown to the earth where a large crater had been created from his impact.

Frieza grinned as he landed on a lone rock and crossed his arms over his chest. "It seems the tables have turned this time. So, are you ready for a taste of your demise?"

Piccolo didn't reply, only pulling off the cape he wore along with the turban on his head; a calm look on his face as he cracked his neck from side to side. Though that calm look soon turned to one of anger.

"Its time you feel the wrath of all the Nameks' you destroyed!" Piccolo yelled out while a breath taking golden light emanated around his form.

"Piccolo! I know you can do it!" Gohan jubilantly exclaimed while Krillen grinned and pumped a fist into the air. "Go, Piccolo!"

You smiled softly since even Vegeta admitted he thought Piccolo may be able to win and stared down at the Namekian, your eyes sparkling. _Good luck, Piccolo_!

Frieza remained confident as ever and simply leered down at the green skinned male. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready. So whenever your finished 'powering up', maybe we could get started?"

"Yaaaaaah!" Piccolo shouted, charging at Frieza as the evil monster was the one now on the run, but Piccolo didn't give him the chance to get very far and sent him hurling painfully toward the hard ground; also sending multiple Ki blasts at him to make sure he couldn't get back up.

"Do you think Frieza's gone?" Gohan asked, covering his face from the harsh wind that had been stirred up thanks to Piccolo.

"Let's hope." Krillen murmured back, shielding his own face from harm. Yet it wasn't meant to be as Frieza was floating right above where the after glow of the blast still shone brightly.

"You can't defeat me. Your problem is you don't know how strong I really am," Frieza said gruffly, drifting slowly down as Piccolo followed him. "See there's one thing I should tell you about and that's my power to transform. You didn't see my first transformation, but I have others and each time, my strength becomes much stronger."

"D-did Frieza just say he had another transformation….?" you asked worriedly, glancing over at Vegeta who only grinded his teeth together, looking clearly pissed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you the greatest transformation ever witnessed!" Frieza bragged while a dark red aura appeared around him and his body slowly started to change into a more monstrous figure.

Frieza chuckled while a smirk formed on his more elongated shaped face. "So tell me, how do I look? I may not win any beauty contests, but I'll beat your tail!"

"Well, I don't think Frieza changed that much…." Krillen nervously stammered out.

"Are you kidding? You must have completely lost it, baldy! Frieza's practically indestructible!" Vegeta snapped while you trembled along with Gohan and Krillen.

Frieza made the first strike this time and it was clear his speed had immensely increased since Piccolo was unable to outrun him and Frieza soon had him worn down; now just tormenting the poor Namek as he fired one pink energy blast at him after another.

The sight was hard to watch, especially for Gohan and you grabbed his arm when he started to rush to his mentor's aide. "No, Gohan! I'll go. Once I get Frieza away from Piccolo, I want you to get him to safety, alright?"

Gohan frowned, not seeming to like the idea, but he finally nodded his head and watched you with concern as you vanished. You appeared close to Frieza, aiming to kick him in the face, but he easily managed to dodge your attack. Still, it at least got him away from Piccolo whom Gohan had caught when he started to fall.

_As long as Piccolo is safe, I'll gladly die. I think I'm starting to understand what dad meant when he told me I had to find my own reason for fighting now _you thought with a smile, though that smile soon turned into a deep frown when Frieza was floating in front of you.

"Honestly Selena, I don't understand you. I've given you a chance to live, yet you'd rather die protecting these idiots. How can you even call yourself a Saiyan with such a weak ulterior?" Frieza said with a low chuckled.

"I've always been different. I can even remember how many times Vegeta and the other Saiyans' reminded me of that. But maybe, showing a sense of kindness is what's kept me alive this long. Maybe being different, isn't such a bad thing after all."

"That may be true, but being the weakest here, I'd say your chances of survival are looking rather grim right now, my dear." Frieza drawled out with a cold smile, his broken tail swaying dangerously.

"Than I'll die protecting those who are precious to me! I won't let you lay another hand on any of them!" you yelled out as your normally violet colored aura, had turned to a dark and almost foreboding looking purple.

You disappeared, reappearing in front of Frieza before he could react and managed to send him flying backwards a good ways. This angered the alien as he started to fire rapid Ki shots at you, but you gracefully dodged them all.

_I can feel that strange sensation of rage building up inside of me again_ you thought, sending some of your own Ki blasts back at Frieza. _That same feeling I had when I killed Dodoria; where I'm angry enough to destroy anything in my path_….

"Do you think those little teleporting tricks of yours are enough to defeat me with?" Frieza snarled out since you had vanished before he could hit you; flipping around when he realized you where behind him as you surprised him when grabbing the fist he had been aiming at your gut.

"No, but I'd say I'm not doing so bad for the weakest fighter here, wouldn't you?" you said with a smirk, kneeing Frieza in the gut before sending him flying into a cliff.

"S-since when did Selena get so strong?" Krillen exclaimed while Vegeta was just staring at you with an open mouth. He was right, when did you get this powerful? You had never been much of a fighter, but now, you actually seemed stronger than him!

"ULTRA SONIC BLAST!" you screamed out, creating a dark purple Ki blast as you sent it hurling at Frieza.

Frieza who was back on his feet, used both hands to hold back the energy blast that just seemed to be growing bigger by the minute. When it seemed like the attack was going to consume him, Frieza hurled the blast right back at you.

_I_…_can't move _you thought, panting heavily since your body felt completely drained. Luckily, Piccolo used his own blast to counter yours, forcing it to blow up before it could injure you.

"T-thank you, Piccolo…." you got out with a weak smile, feeling your eyes growing heavy as you struggled to keep them open, but they soon closed for good; not knowing that Piccolo had caught you bridal style before you could fall.

* * *

><p>You moaned and slowly opened your eyes, weakly turning your head to the side when feeling an incredibly strong power level that seemed to be growing even more powerful by the second.<p>

Piccolo who had noticed that you had regained consciousness, knelt on the ground beside you and you blushed since he seemed to be staring at you with concern. "You alright?"

"I-I think so," you replied timidly, growing more pink since Piccolo helped you stand since you had nearly fallen back down the first time you tried. "I just feel really weak…What happened?"

"Well, you ticked Frieza off enough to get him to transform again," Piccolo replied with a faint smirk. "But I'm impressed. I thought you were going to destroy that freak for good there for a moment."

You played with a strand of your hair nervously, not really sure where all that power had come from yourself. You didn't want to tell Piccolo, but it sort of scared you. It felt like it changed you in a way, but not for the better….

"Um, where's Vegeta?" you asked, darting your head around as you began to worry that he may have been finished off by Frieza.

"Krillen and him haven't returned," Gohan answered before Piccolo could, approaching you with a light smile. "After Dende healed Piccolo, he said something about Vegeta wanting to be healed, but Dende wouldn't since he claimed he could never heal someone with such an evil heart."

_Why would Vegeta need to be healed in the first place_ you wondered, getting scared as you tried to sense for his energy, but could only feel Krillen and Dende as this didn't help your already stressed nerves.

"I-I have to go find him!" you cried out, floating up into the air as you blinked confused when Piccolo had grabbed your wrist before you could take off.

"You sure your in any condition to fly?" he asked in a mutter, raising the skin above his eyes.

You shook your head and smiled softly. "Not really, but I have to make sure my brother's alright. I'll be okay." you assured before taking off as fast as you could.

_Why is it I always feel so drained whenever this power takes over me? I wonder if using its bad, but I never know when its going to come out. It does seem to only happen when I fight or I'm really upset though…._

You sighed heavily, feeling extremely confused, but your attention turned on Krillen and Dende who were standing next to a figure on the ground as your eyes grew big when realizing who it was. "V-Vegeta?!"

"Selena?" Krillen said surprised, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly when you fell to your knees beside your barely conscious sibling.

"W-what happened to him?!" you asked, nearly tearing up when seeing the large hole in his chest.

"Sorry, Selena. Your brother asked me to hit him hard enough where he'd be close to death…." Krillen said quietly, lowering his head.

"Why would he do something like that?" you muttered, frowning at your brother. You glanced over at Dende and noticed the young Namek looked a little frightened. "Please heal my brother, Dende…."

Dende though shook his head and clung onto the robes he wore. "I-I can't! Vegeta's just as evil as Frieza!"

"Please, Dende," you pleaded, feeling your eyes watering up. "Vegeta's all I have. I…can't lose him…."

Dende stared at you for a few moments before giving a small nod, approaching Vegeta as he placed a hand over his wound where it slowly began to heal. When Dende had finished, Vegeta's eyes opened while he shot up off the ground as it was hard to believe he had been near death just a few minutes ago.

"Heh! I can't believe how much my power has increased. That bastard Frieza won't know what hit-" Vegeta started to say, only to be punched and sent flying back a bit.

"Don't you EVER do anything that stupid again, you ass!" you yelled out, causing Dende and Krillen to cling to each other in fear due to your rare temper as you wiped roughly at your still teary eyes before flying off fast.

Once you had returned to where Piccolo and Gohan were, it was clear they wanted to know why you looked so upset, but held back from asking. Striking up a conversation with you at the moment, probably wasn't the best idea.

Dende, Krillen, and Vegeta had soon caught up with you as Vegeta sent you a nasty look that you just chose to ignore, but you couldn't help but notice he seemed to be keeping his distance away from you as this nearly made you smile smugly.

Krillen let out a cough from the slight tension in the air before saying, "Frieza's power is really going up, huh? I don't wanna sound like a weakling are anything, but maybe now is a good time to flee?"

"Like I told Gohan, even if we tried to run away, there's no guarantee that we'll escape. Frieza would probably just follow us to earth and finish us off there." Piccolo mumbled with light annoyance.

"Y-yeah. Guess your right…." Krillen murmured with a miserable look on his face.

"All we can do now is rely on Goku…." Piccolo added on, closing his eyes.

Vegeta only scoffed at this before a cocky smile formed on his face. "My newly gained power will be more than enough to destroy Frieza, Namek!"

_So that explains why he wanted to be injured, but still_ you thought with sigh since Saiyan's normally grew stronger when they were near death. You placed your hand on the pouch at your side and lightly squeezed it. _If only Frieza hadn't destroyed my largest crystal. I could transport everyone to earth despite the risk_….

"Well, looks like he finally completed his transformation." Vegeta chuckled out as he didn't appear shaken up like the rest of you were.

"His power is unreal…." Piccolo whispered out, balling his right hand into a tight fist.

You and the others watched with apprehension as the smoke around Frieza began to clear, not knowing what you were about to see or what to expect. When his figure was in full view, you each had a small sweat drop rolling down the back of your heads. Frieza's appearance was less than impressive to say the least.

"Well, he really doesn't look all that intimidating…." Krillen laughed out while rubbing his bald head.

"Open your eyes, baldy!" Vegeta growled out, tempted to hit the human male for his continued stupidity. "Even if his appearance doesn't look like much, doesn't mean his power is any less!"

_Still, his first transformation looked more scary. He sort of looks like a robot in a way now_ you thought with a sheepish smile.

Frieza who was glaring at you all coldly, held up his index finger as what happened next, seemed to occur in slow motion. The blast passed by all of you and headed straight for one person….

"DENDE?!" Gohan and you cried out together as the small child fell to the ground, no longer moving.

"That's one down. Only five more to go~" Frieza said with a menacing laugh while each of you stared at him with clear hatred in your eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! It means so much to me that so many people enjoy this story, and I hate making you wait. I just hope this part makes up for the long delay. I was balling my eyes out like the baby I am while writing it, hah hah! And Dragon Ball Z and all its original character's belong to the amazing Akira Toriyama. :))

* * *

><p>You approached Dende's now lifeless form, closing his wide open eyes while you held his small body in your arms; a single tear leaving your eyes and dripping onto the Namekian child's cheek. "Frieza, you monster…He was just a child…."<p>

"He…he saw Dende's power to heal us and that's the reason he decided to take him out first…." Piccolo said through gritted teeth while both his hands were balled into tight fists.

Frieza seemed to be smiling from Piccolo's accusation, suddenly disappearing as this caused Gohan, Krillen, and you to gasp. Before you knew it, Frieza was standing behind Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohan while you blinked, wondering why your brother had ascended into the air? Did he some how know Frieza was going to appear there?

"Hah hah! Its time to pull back the curtain and let the third and final act begin," Frieza said with a smirk before glancing back at you and Dende. "Oh? You all seem quite upset about your little friend over there? How touching. Well, what's done is done."

Your eyes widened since Gohan had let out a furious cry before charging at Frieza, trying to hit him with a punch that Frieza simply avoided by ducking his head. Krillen and Piccolo also tried their hand at injuring the evil alien, but it seemed none of their attacks could touch him.

Piccolo suddenly zoomed up into the sky, forming a medium sized pink and yellow Ki energy in his right palm. "Masenko…Ha!" he yelled out, aiming the beam of energy straight at Frieza whom only smirked and disappeared, completely avoiding the blast.

"D-did they get him?" you wondered when Gohan and Krillen combined their own energy attacks and you hadn't seen Frieza dodge this time.

"Idiots! Behind you!" Vegeta cried out with a startled look.

As with Dende, Frieza's attack seemed to move in slow motion as its desired target was Gohan who seemed frozen on the spot. Well, that was until your brother knocked Gohan to the ground and the Ki blast destroyed a plateau in the distance.

"I-I didn't even see him move a muscle!" Krillen stuttered out, falling to his knees with a horrified look on his face. "How does he move so fast?! Its like his moves are invisible!"

Gohan let out a small breath of air before grinning up at Vegeta. "Thanks, Vegeta! You saved me!"

"Tch! I didn't save you! Your not worth it," Vegeta replied coldly before his lips formed into a smirk. "But I guess you guys just aren't up to my new power level."

You watched your brother with light concern as he boldly approached Frieza, wondering what he meant? It was true that he had been able to sense Frieza's presence when you and the others couldn't, but had he really become stronger?

"So, what are you saying? You think you can take him on yourself?" Piccolo asked disbelievingly.

"You bet! Why don't you run back to your mommy's and I'll take care of Frieza myself," Vegeta taunted, glancing back at a very ticked off looking Piccolo before his focus was once more on Frieza.

Frieza rose the brow-less skin above his right eye before an amused smile appeared on his face. "Your words may be tough Vegeta, but the question is, can you back them up?"

"Your problem is you think of me as I used to be. I've changed you know. And now, I'll show you the new me," Vegeta boasted. "Vegeta…Super Saiyan!"

_Could he have really become a Super Saiyan_? _If he has_, _than maybe Vegeta really can defeat Frieza once and for all _you thought as your lavender eyes filled with hope.

Frieza though only placed a finger against his black lips and began to laugh. "Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear, Super Saiyan~" he mocked.

"So, you don't believe me? Guess I'll just have to wipe that grin off your face, Frieza!" Vegeta said with a sadistic grin; spreading out his legs and powering up as a beautiful blue energy orbited around his figure before it turned into a golden glow.

Your body was shaking slightly just from the sheer force that was coming off your brother as you gently placed Dende somewhere his body wouldn't have to take on any unnecessary damage.

When seeing the look on Piccolo's face as it was clear he couldn't understand where Vegeta had obtained this new power from, you approached him and lightly placed your hand on his arm.

"If a Saiyan recover's from a mortal wound, their power increases. It's the reason Vegeta had Krillen injure him so he could gain this new level of power once Dende healed him," you explained to Piccolo and the others with a faint smile.

"What…?" Piccolo said, looking at you in clear shock. He winced since Vegeta's power up was becoming more intense as he caused you to blush when he grabbed your wrist, pulling you up into the air with him as Gohan and Krillen followed Piccolo's lead.

_I don't like this though_. _Frieza looks too calm despite all this monstrous energy my brother is displaying _you couldn't help but think worriedly while covering your eyes since Vegeta had created a bright flash that lit up the entire area.

"Well well, you certainly surprise me with your new found force," Frieza admitted once things were calm.

"And I'm just warming up, you clown! What you just witnessed was only the beginning of my power!" Vegeta claimed. "If you had one of your stupid scouters here, you'd realize my full potential and run like the coward you really are!"

Just like that, the fight suddenly began as Vegeta made the first move by causing a rock to fly straight at Frieza before Vegeta was rushing him, now trying to hit Frieza with multiple punches as it seemed he had the tyrant at a disadvantage since Frieza was unable to fight back and could only dodge.

"…No. He won't win!" Piccolo suddenly said, startling not only you, but Gohan and Krillen as well. "He…he can't!"

"Why…would you say that, Piccolo?" you asked softly, but the Namekian didn't reply as you noticed a small bead of sweat running down the side of his head while his teeth were clenched.

You turned your attention back on the fight and bit your lip since Vegeta seemed to have lost sight of Frieza, only to find him standing on a cliff below with a smug look on his features.

"Well, it looks like your not a Super Saiyan after all, are you?" Frieza snickered out while crossing his arms over his chest. "So sorry. I guess that makes you the loser."

"What does this mean?" Gohan asked, looking over at Krillen worriedly.

"It means Piccolo was right. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against Frieza…." Krillen replied back shakily.

"No one…stands a chance against Frieza…." Piccolo said quietly, his body actually shaking from obvious fear.

_Oh Vegeta_…you thought while covering your mouth as your body trembled as well. Was this really the end? Were you all really going to die here….?

"Face it, Vegeta. Your fight with me is futile and useless. You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan, but its just a myth, Vegeta. I've never seen one, have you? You're such a chump!"

"…Blast it! It can't be true! This just isn't possible!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth as his power began to emanate around his form before he formed it into a large Ki attack, tossing it at Frieza with a growl. "You're wrong! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Frieza only shook his head with a smile, jumping to dodge the blast that completely destroyed the land mass where he once stood. And it appeared to you that your brother had truly lost his cool since he was now firing multiple Ki blasts at Frieza who was simply flying to avoid them.

You gasped as Frieza suddenly appeared in front of you and the others with a chilling smirk, knowing what was about to happen as you quickly flew away while Piccolo grabbed Gohan and Krillen before you all were the victim's of one of Vegeta's energy attacks.

"I'm not finished, you lunatic!" Vegeta roared out when Frieza appeared in front of him completely unharmed as he shot up into the sky, creating a massive purple Ki blast that looked like it could wipe out the entire planet.

"V-Vegeta! What are you doing?! That could kill us too!" you cried out with wide eyes as your brother had definitely gone off the deep end now.

Frieza though only boldly charged at the attack, causing all of you to gawk when he merely kicked the powerful blast up into the air like it was a soccar ball.

"I-I don't…Freiza defended himself with just one-just one simple kick!" Piccolo murmured out through clenched teeth.

"And it looks like Vegeta's power is pretty much done for!" Krillen added with a light gulp.

Frieza chuckled as he eyes gleamed dangerously. "Its time that I leave, but before I do, there's one little pawn I need to discard. Don't worry, the pain will subside after a while, Vegeta. Are you ready?"

_Vegeta_…_he's crying_. _In all the years I've been with him_, _I've never once seen my brother shed a tear_….

Your hands balled into tight fists and you stepped forward to go and assist your brother, frowning lightly when you felt an arm on your shoulder, only to see that it was Piccolo.

"…I know what your going to say, Piccolo. But I can't leave my brother to fight that monster alone!" you said, but bit your lip when seeing the angry look within Piccolo's eyes.

"There's nothing you can do to help him, Selena…." Piccolo said quietly as his attention was on your brother.

When hearing the yelp of pain, you jerked around as it was amazing that you didn't give yourself whiplash, where you saw Vegeta falling to the water below.

Frieza was just playing some sort of sick game with him as he had parted the waters, floating down to where Vegeta lay on the hard ground and lifting the Saiyan up by his hair as he started to punch him in the back over and over again.

You could taste blood while you chewed on your bottom lip, tensing up when Frieza looked directly into your scared and furious eyes as if goading you into coming to help your brother, before he was kicking Vegeta painfully up into the air; hitting him multiple times in the gut with his elbow before Vegeta's injured form fell where you and your friends stood.

You wanted to rush to Vegeta's side, but couldn't when Frieza suddenly appeared with a condescending smirk on his face, wrapping his tail around Vegeta's neck tightly and lifting him up into the air.

"Feel free to jump in at any times, my little friends," Frieza taunted while pummeling Vegeta in his back hard enough to make him cough up a great deal of blood.

Your head was lowered while your body shook, but unlike the others, it wasn't from fear. "Stop it…STOP IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" you screamed out, greatly shocking Piccolo and the others along with Frieza himself from your rare burst of anger.

You charged at Frieza, only to glare when someone grabbed your arm before you could slug him. Though when seeing who it was, your eyes softened just a bit due to the friendly smile on the man's face. "…Your Goku?"

"Yep! Sorry I'm late, you guys!" Goku apologized while releasing your arm, turning to look back at his son and friends with a grin. "This is the first time I've arrived at the battlefield that you haven't all been beaten up."

Frieza let out a 'feh!' tossing your brother toward a nearby cliff as you quickly caught him before he could hit it and gently placed his battered body on the ground; kneeling next to him.

"And just who are you?" Frieza questioned with a slight snarl.

Goku chose to ignore him as he walked up to ruffle his sons head. "I'm proud of you, Gohan. But just leave everything to me. Its my turn now,"

"Goku, did you get hit in the head or something? Its going to take everything we've got to beat him!" Piccolo grumbled, gritting his teeth when Goku merely told him 'he'd be fine' as he watched the over confident Saiyan step toward Frieza.

"So, your Frieza? The one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have taken place on this planet?" Goku questioned with furrowed brows.

"Oh? So now you want to chat, eh? But I'd say that was fairly obvious, wouldn't you?" Frieza snickered out while folding his arms across his chest.

You blinked when noticing Vegeta stirring and took hold of his glove covered left hand. "Please don't move around, Vegeta. Your in no shape to…."

Vegeta only let out a weakened laugh and grinned up at Goku. "You finally made it, Kakarot…."

"I thought your sister called him Goku? Kakarot is a Saiyan name, isn't it?" Frieza muttered, eying Goku as there was no possible way he could be a Saiyan. But then…"Now I remember, I was in a battle with a Saiyan once who resembled you. You're his offspring, aren't you? But I suppose it doesn't matter."

Frieza suddenly lunged at Goku, but the Saiyan warrior only disappeared, appearing next Frieza and kicking him a good distance before he had time to react.

"Nice move, but your shoe came untied," Frieza said while rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"I'm not going to fall for that. I don't even have shoe laces!" Goku replied back with a smile.

"Darn. I guess you're a little smarter than the average Saiyan," Frieza scoffed, holding out his finger and sending a pink beam of energy at Goku. Though Frieza's eyes widened when Goku merely back handed it; narrowing his eyes as he sent multiple blasts at the warrior who merely diverted them away from his friends and himself.

"Who would have thought…a lowly soldier like you, Kakarot. I commend you," Vegeta laughed out while wincing. "Frieza, you fool! Kakarot is not an ordinary Saiyan. He is a Super Saiyan! If there is a God, he must be good for letting me live to see this day!"

You let out a small scream since Frieza had suddenly shot a line of energy at Vegeta, causing the Saiyan who had been trying to sit up, to fall roughly back onto the ground.

"Enough, loud mouth! On and on like a broken record!" Frieza growled out in annoyance.

"What's your problem, Frieza? He couldn't even defend himself! There's no honor in that!" Goku snapped.

"It was the only way I could shut him up. He insists on babbling about that ridiculous legend! There's no such thing as a Super Saiyan!" Frieza replied curtly.

Vegeta clawed at the ground, struggling to form a sentence as his attention turned on Goku. "Ka…Karot, listen…Don't be so soft. There's no stinking honor in any of this. Its just a game; play to win. There are no rules. Forget about your feelings, they'll get you killed, Kakarot…."

"I can't change who I am. Not on the battlefield," Goku told him with a deep frown. "My feelings are my guide. Besides, everybody deserves a chance to change their ways just like you had."

"Vegeta…please stop talking…." you said meekly when he hacked up blood, clinging onto his hand for dear life while your eyes watered up.

"Hush, Selena…! This fool doesn't realize what he's dealing with! Frieza…killed our whole planet. Your father, and Selena's and mine, the whole planet he blew it up! Ask him, he'll tell you. He's proud of it….!"

"You should listen to your sister, Vegeta. Talking is taking away all your strength!"

"…Listen, Kakarot! You have to hear this…We worked so hard for him," Vegeta said weakly as tears appeared in his eyes. "We did…everything he asked of us and more. Frieza took Selena and me from our father when we were just kids….He made us do what ever he wanted and said he'd kill our father if we didn't…Both of us did whatever he asked, but he killed him anyway along with everyone else….

"He was scared of us-scared that a Super Saiyan would be born one day and rise up to over throw him….Kakarot please…destroy Frieza. He made me…what I am. Don't let him do it to anyone else…Don't let him hurt my sister anymore…Stop him please…." Vegeta begged, reaching up for Goku.

What light remained in Vegeta's eyes began to slowly fade while his hand fell to the ground; the one you held going limp.

You felt a sudden shiver run down your spine that wasn't caused from the sudden gust of wind. It wasn't possible…It couldn't be….!

"Vegeta…Stop joking around…This isn't funny...!" you said with a half smile while you shook his form, wanting to believe this was just some sort of twisted joke of his.

Though your brother remained unresponsive and this caused a sob to escape your lips while tears started to fall down your face like a broken faucet. He really was gone and now, now you were all alone….

"No…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" you screamed out shrilly, burying your tear stained face into Vegeta's chest and weeping your heart out.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. But after having someone rudely call me an asshole and then another claiming that I stole my own story, its left me a bit peeved lately. -_- Yet I won't stop because of them and I really love the messages everyone else sent me. Especially yours, Kitty. It made my day. ^_^ Juli-sama14 and dream lighting, thank your for your messages too and while I think Selena turning into a Super Saiyan would be awesome right now :D I have another idea for her. I just hope it won't make anyone hate the story, hee! But as a hint, it has something to do with Broly~)

* * *

><p>You continued to shed your tears, even when your chest began to ache. Only when feeling a hand on your shoulder, did you pull your face away from Vegeta's chest to see none other than Piccolo who was looking down at you when a solemn expression.<p>

Despite knowing what type of person Piccolo was, you needed someone to hold onto right now and were soon clinging to the Namekian. He didn't hug you back or whisper calming words to ease your pain, but Piccolo's hand moved to gently rest on your head while you cried into his chest as you very slowly felt yourself starting to calm down just from this.

"Honestly, Selena, I don't see why your crying over that worthless brother of yours. Beside's, you'll be reunited with him soon enough," Frieze chuckled out coldly while Piccolo's eyes narrowed dangerously over at the lizard.

You felt too weak to snap at Frieza even though your blood felt like it was starting to boil; looking up when hearing a blast as you saw Goku carrying Vegeta's lifeless body over to the grave he had created for your brother.

"You weren't as evil as you made everyone to believe, Vegeta. I can see that now…And I understand you weren't grieving over your own death or because our planet was destroyed, but because Frieza turned you into what he wanted you to be. You and Selena never had a chance to be free and live your own lives," Goku spoke out, carefully laying Vegeta into the ground before covering him with dirt. "Thank you for saving my son and buying time for me. I promise to make sure nothing happens to your sister and you can count on me to defeat Frieza as well."

"Come on. Its not safe to stick around here," Piccolo murmured since Goku and Frieza were now staring each other down; their energies crackling dangerously around their forms.

You nodded up at him and stared at Goku with reddened eyes as a tiny smile crossed your lips.

_Thank you_, _Goku…._

The battle soon commenced as Frieza and Goku were throwing kicks or punches at each other that were too fast for the normal eye to see. You couldn't tell which of them had the upper hand, but if you had to guess, you'd say they were equal in strength.

"Just look at that! Its huge….!" Gohan said in awe, staring at the aftermath of a large Ki blast that Frieza had tried to hit Goku with, but the Saiyan had luckily dodged it.

"Look out!" Piccolo growled out, grabbing Gohan who wasn't paying attention, while Krillen and you dodged the large swirling ball of pink energy that was suddenly shooting at all of you.

"T-that was a little too close for comfort…." you said meekly while sitting on your knees, holding onto your beating chest while Krillen shakily nodded his head in agreement.

As you turned your attention back on Goku and Frieza, you were surprised to see them standing back to back on a barely standing pillar of land. The area around them was completely decimated and at this rate, you had a feeling Planet Namek wouldn't be able to handle much more destruction.

When the ground began to shake beneath your feet, it certainly did feel like the planet was coming apart. And what was worse, the smoke Frieza had created from one of his attacks, was making it difficult to see what was happening to Goku.

"Dad…." Gohan whispered out, about to rush off to help him, but paused when he felt your presence beside his form.

"I know your worried, Gohan. But you need to have faith in your father," you told him in a soft voice, giving him a gentle smile.

Gohan just stared up at you as he could still the sadness within your lavender eyes, knowing you were probably still thinking of Vegeta as he nodded his head with a faint smile.

"Yeah. You're right."

Piccolo stepped forward, narrowing his eyes.

"No, something's wrong. The three of you, stay here," he instructed before taking off into the air.

You bit your lip seeing the concern on Gohan and Krillen's faces, closing your eyes before flying up into the air.

"I'll go help him. If something is wrong, he won't be able to handle Frieza on his own," you said, giving a small wave before taking off before Gohan or Krillen could speak up.

Once you had located Piccolo, your eyes widened when seeing the pit of lava, wondering if Goku had fallen in there since he was nowhere in sight? Surely he hadn't been killed by Frieza, right?

"Well, if it isn't the princess! I was just telling the Namekian here I was making a stew, and I think another Saiyan would make the dish even better," Frieza cackled out with a sick smirk on his black lips.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others," Piccolo said with a low growl, glaring at you.

"And I'm not letting you face off against this monster alone!" you replied back a bit curtly with your own glare. However, your eyes soon softened while a sad smile crossed your thin pink lips. "Enough people have already been killed today…I don't want to see anyone else die…."

Piccolo just stared at you, letting out an inaudible sound before he turned his attention back on a smug Frieza. "Just don't do anything stupid, girl,"

Frieza chuckled, seeming to find amusement in your little conversation as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you two are done, maybe we can begin?"

Though when hearing a familiar voice repeating 'ow, ow, ow' over and over again, your eyes lit up when seeing Goku who came shooting up out of the hole; a rather goofy expression on his face while he held onto his butt that was smoking.

"He's alright!" you exclaimed happily while cuffing your hands together.

"If you can call that being alright…." Piccolo mumbled with a small bead of sweat trailing down his head since Goku was yelping about his butt being on fire.

You covered your face as the lava began spitting out, feeling the intense heat even if you weren't close to it. But Goku quickly reacted, using a Ki blast to push the flames back down; sealing it with the earth while nearby water rushed onto it, cooling it down.

"Man! I hope that patch holds!" Goku said a bit breathlessly while wiping his brow.

"Goku! Look out!" Piccolo yelled since Frieza tried to attack the Saiyan warrior with a sneak move.

Goku quickly dodged, landing on a slightly high cliff in the distance and furrowed his brows. "Just what's your deal anyways, Frieza?!"

"Basically, I'm trying to kill you,"

"Than leave this planet out of our fight! Let it be!"

"Hmph! Have it your way. I've never met a sentimental Saiyan before other than Selena. But then, she is only half monkey," Frieza snorted out while you gritted your teeth from his words. "Yours will be your downfall."

"Maybe being sentimental isn't such a bad thing. After all, Selena and me are still alive," Goku shot back with a smirk.

Frieza only smiled, suddenly causing a blast that made Piccolo and your eyes grow big since sharp rocks were flying at the two of you; Piccolo quickly reacting as he shielded you from the harsh blows while both of you were pushed away from Goku and his opponent.

"You alright?" Piccolo asked, looking down at you while your cheeks turned the same shade as your hair since you were pretty close to each other.

"Y-yes. But Piccolo, your bleeding!" you gasped out when seeing the various cuts all over his form as your eyes lowered from guilt. "It looks like all I ended up doing was getting in the way as usual…."

Piccolo frowned and shook his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. In the end, I don't think either of us has been very helpful at this point," Piccolo actually admitted while he looked back at Goku and Frieza who were once again engaged in fierce combat.

You smiled at Piccolo, feeling even more admiration for him, and followed him down to where Gohan and Krillen were waiting. But Piccolo was right. There really was nothing any of you could do except wait and pray for the best.

The sound of someone yelling caused your attention to turn to the skies as you couldn't help but gasp when seeing Bulma who was riding on some sort of flying vehicle before it came crashing down into a large rock.

Krillen gulped and slowly approached Bulma with a nervous smile on his face once it seemed like the blue haired girl was alright. "Hey, Bulma. I know your mad at us for leaving you by yourself, but its really not safe for you to be here."

"Hmm? What's that over there?" Bulma asked in a much too high voice that made you blink. You had only been around her for a short time, but something seemed off to you.

"That's where Goku and Frieza are fighting," Krillen murmured, turning to look back with a frown; a look of surprise appearing on all of your faces as Bulma excitedly ran up to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh wow! This is incredible!" Bulma said with clear glee as lightning flashed in the sky before shooting down at Frieza. It seemed things were really going to heat up between the two now.

"Are…you sure you're alright, Bulma?" Gohan asked in concern, blinking innocently when hearing the croaking of a frog as he knelt down to examine the little space amphibian that seemed a bit frantic.

"Maybe you should step back some, Bulma. There have been a lot of earthquakes and you could fall…." you told her with a sheepish smile.

Bulma turned to look at you with a glare while letting out a growl.

"Shut your mouth, princess! I-I mean! What's wrong with having a front row seat to the fight of a lifetime?" Bulma awkwardly laughed out while a bead of sweat ran down the back of your head.

Hearing Goku let out a cry of pain, you covered your mouth since Frieza's strength along with his speed, had drastically increased, and it wasn't long before he had the Saiyan warrior laying on his back, seemingly unable to stand back up.

"We may have to step in, so stay on your toes…." Piccolo said to all of you through gritted teeth.

"Please hang in there, dad…."

Bulma unexpectedly broke into loud laughter despite the grim scene while an almost sinister grin spread across her lips. "Frieza's going to win! I should have known!"

Gohan and Krillen turned their attention on the frog who had begun to dance around and kick tiny pebbles over at Bulma, causing realization to dawn on them as they scowled at their so called friend.

"What's the matter, guys? You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" Bulma snickered out, turning to face you and the others while spreading out her arms and legs.

"I'm pretty sure your not a lady…." you mumbled with a deep frown. You felt so bad for Bulma right now when realizing that freak Ginyu was inside of her body.

Ginyu suddenly lunged at Krillen, hitting him over and over again, but he must have realized he was ineffective in the body he was in right now, for his eyes landed on Piccolo.

"I choose you! Change, now!" Ginyu laughed out, a golden glow surrounding his body as he probably would have stolen Piccolo's body, if it weren't for Gohan's quick thinking of throwing Bulma to intercept the attack.

"A-are you okay, Piccolo?" Gohan asked since the Namekian warrior seemed a bit dazed.

"What…just happened?" Piccolo muttered out seeming confused while Gohan just grinned up at him.

You smiled faintly seeing Bulma jumping up and down with Krillen, wincing as a strong gust of wind stirred up which caused poor Bulma to blow away. After that little incident with Ginyu, you hadn't even realized the battle between Goku and Frieza had restarted.

"I hope Bulma will be alright…." you said softly while glancing back at where she had been thrown.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry too much about her. Besides, I'm more worried about Goku at the moment…." Krillen mumbled since his friend seemed to be wearing down while Frieza was still fighting strong.

Despite the fact that the battle seemed to be Frieza's for the win, Goku never gave up and he was soon standing completely straight; his eyes closed in concentration while his arms were extended high to the heavens.

"T-that's the Spirit Bomb!" Krillen exclaimed with big eyes.

"The…Spirit Bomb?" you questioned in a soft voice.

"It's the ultimate attack. Goku was personally trained by the master himself, King Kai. It actually draws energy from the planet and everything on it. And when the force is strong enough, its released into one powerful ball of energy," Krillen explained.

"Is that so? Maybe Frieza won't have the last laugh after all," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Will the energy ball be strong enough to take out Frieza? There's hardly any living things on this planet to draw energy from," Gohan brought up.

"I can see that!" Krillen shot back a tad crossly. "But we have to trust in Goku's instinct's, Gohan! Its all we have right now to defeat that monster….!"

You bit your lip, gasping when feeling an odd tingly sensation running through your body as you happened to look up where you saw a gigantic ball of sparkling blue energy. "O-oh wow….!"

"T-that's the Spirit Bomb! And its about to detonate!" Krillen cried out while Piccolo, Gohan, and you could only stare up at it in awe.

Frieza seemed to be growing impatient with just standing around for he was soon attacking Goku who managed to stand his ground despite the barrage of punches and kicks.

What was worse, after knocking Goku into a stream of water, Frieza saw the reflection of the Spirit Bomb and was now aware of its existence.

"Sorry, but your trump card won't work against me. Say goodnight," Frieza cackled out, about to blast Goku right in the face, but was kicked away by Piccolo.

"Are you alright, Goku?" you asked concerned as you helped the heavily bruised Saiyan onto his feet.

"Never been better!" Goku said with a weakened laugh before turning his attention back on the Spirit Bomb. "I owe you one, Piccolo!"

"Just hurry up with the Spirit Bomb," Piccolo muttered having used most of his energy in that attack as he peered over at you. "And I'm taking it your not going anywhere?"

You just smiled at him, narrowing your eyes though when Frieza came back looking completely livid.

"I see the last Namekian and female Saiyan want a piece of me," Frieza chuckled out when Piccolo and you had flown up into the air.

You bit your tongue as Piccolo made the first move by firing a Ki blast at the monster, but Frieza didn't even appear fazed by it. A light growl left your lips as you began firing your own Ki attacks along with Piccolo, shaking though once the smoke cleared as Frieza wasn't even injured.

"Piccolo!" you cried out when Frieza suddenly appeared behind him, squeezing his shoulder hard enough that it was causing the Namek to let out an agonizing scream. "Let go of him, you monster!"

"Is the screaming Namek annoying you too, Selena?" Frieza taunted with a sadistic smirk, elbowing Piccolo in the back before grabbing your leg and throwing you painfully down into a cliff below. "You should learn your place, girl!"

You let out a small whimper, pulling yourself out of the rubble as you held your now bleeding head; your focus more on Piccolo who had been sent hurling toward the ground where he landed not too far from where Goku stood.

"D-damn him!" you panted out, pulling yourself up off the ground as you used what remained of your energy to form a good sized purple ball of energy in the palm of your hand; sending it at Frieza as the force of it was enough to knock him away from Piccolo whom he was about to finish off.

"You little bitch! Your just begging to be killed off like your brother! But since you all seem eager to die, I'll grant your request by reducing you and this planet to nothing but dust!" Frieza shrieked out, looking clearly insane as he ascended into the air while creating a deadly black orb of energy.

"Goku? Is it ready?!" Piccolo demanded, slightly limping over to Goku while you teleported next to the Namek.

It took Goku a few seconds to reply before he gave a sharp nod. "Yes! Its complete!" he exclaimed, lowering his arms as the massive ball of energy started to descend upon Frieza; the rest of you taking cover while Frieza seemed to be struggling in repelling the Spirit Bomb.

When Frieza was engulfed in the attack, you let out a scream since the force was powerful enough to knock you and the others away and you fell into the water that seemed to cover most of the planet now.

You came up coughing, climbing onto a small mass of land as you smiled faintly when seeing Gohan and Krillen waving at you not too far in the distance.

"I'm glad your alright, Selena! Is my dad and Piccolo with you?" Gohan called out while grinning at you.

You shook your head and slowly looked around. "No, their not. But I'm sure they're okay," you said, wanting to reassure yourself as much as Gohan. All of you had been pretty close to the Spirit Bomb and it was lucky you had landed where you did.

"Look! Over there!" Gohan suddenly cried out causing your eyes to widen happily when seeing Piccolo pulling Goku safely up onto land with him. They looked beaten and exhausted, but otherwise, okay.

You flew over to where Goku and Piccolo were along with Gohan and Krillen, smiling softly when Gohan ran up to his father and tossed his arms around him. The scene was even more touching when Gohan turned his bright eyes on Piccolo who had a faint smile on his face and placed a hand on the young boys head.

_I can't believe it_, _Vegeta_. _But its finally over_…_Frieza's dead and we're finally free now_…. you thought while your eyes filled up with happy tears.

A sense of calm had filled over the area as Goku grinned down at his friends. "Well guys, if we leave right now, it'll take us about five days to get home,"

"Yeah! I can see my mom and all my friends again!" Gohan laughed out while jumping around as you giggled at his excitement.

"It's a shame we were too late to save Planet Namek. I just hope Guru and all his follower's can now rest in peace," Piccolo spoke up while staring solemnly up at the sky.

"I'm sure they will. Still, how do you know about Guru, Piccolo?" you said with a warm smile while tilting your head to the side. Though when hearing Krillen let out a startled cry, you turned your attention on him as did the others.

"What is it, Krillen?" Goku asked, but his friend only mumbled incoherently as you all turned to see what had him so spooked; your body freezing up when seeing the last person you ever wanted to see.

Frieza was standing just above you all on a high ledge; his body badly damaged while his right eye was sealed shut. He didn't say anything, only holding up a finger as the blast seemed to be heading directly for you.

"Selena!" Piccolo yelled out, knocking you roughly out of the way and taking the line of fire straight through his chest.

You just stared at Piccolo, not able to comprehend what you were seeing as you rushed to catch him before he fell to the ground. "W-why did you do that?" you trembled out.

Piccolo coughed up a mouthful of blood and gave you a weak smirk. "I-I'm not sure. It was just a…reaction…." he drawled out before his eyes closed and his body seemed to go limp in your arms.

"N-no…Not Piccolo…PICCOLOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed out at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees while his entire body shook.

You could only stare at Piccolo as the life seemed to be faded from your eyes while silent tears cascaded down your cheeks.

_First I lost my brother_, _and now Piccolo's even dead_…_And its my fault_. _Its all my fault_….!


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I'm actually just relieved people are still reading this story to be honest. ^_^' But this chapter is different than my previous one I wrote on Quzilla since CosmosAngel mentioned Selena turning into a Super Saiyan, and Juli-sama14, brought up Selena kicking Frieza's butt. xD So, I decided to give Selena a chance to show off her hidden powers, hee hee. Hope you all enjoy. :))

* * *

><p>"Well, so much for the last of the Namekian's," Frieza said with a chuckle and a dark smirk.<p>

Gohan who was continuing to stare at Piccolo, still not able to comprehend what had just happened, turned his attention on you when seeing that you had shakily pulled yourself up.

"A-are you alright, Selena?" Gohan asked concerned, his eyes widening along with Goku's and Krillen's since a black energy had surrounded your form.

"First you took my brother from me, and now Piccolo….! You'll pay for this, Frieza! YOU'LL PAY!" you shrieked out, your lavender eyes flashing to a darker shade of purple.

The others gasped as you had teleported in front of a shocked Frieza, kicking the lizard like male far away before he could react, and not giving him a chance to regain his composure as you bombarded him with one punch after another.

"How?" Frieza wheezed out wide eyed when he impacted with the ground hard.

A rather sinister grin was painted on your face from seeing your former lord in clear pain, and you began to create a large ball of black energy mixed with purple in your right hand as it crackled dangerously, almost like electricity.

"Die!" you said through a growl, sending the deadly looking Ki blast downwards and causing Frieza to scream in pain as he was unable to block or dodge it.

_Why does my body feel so hot_?_ And why do I feel the urge to destroy everything in front of me_?

You winced, holding onto your head when suddenly feeling a sharp pain, and could hear the others calling out to you with obvious worry in their voices. Before you could reply back to them, you cried out since the pain was now coming from your neck as sharp nails were digging into it.

You hadn't even realized Frieza was in front of you, and he now had you tightly by the throat.

"I'm not certain how you obtained that power, but I'll end your life before you can learn how to fully control it!" Frieza snarled, his grip tightening on you which caused a small whimper to escape your lips.

You struggled to break free from his hold, but you were finding it harder to breathe, and even more difficult in keeping your eyes open. The last thing you remember was seeing Goku rushing toward you with obvious anger in his eyes, before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Looks like she's finally coming too!"<p>

"Thank goodness! I thought she was never going to wake up! Just what were you guys thinking letting her attack that freak by herself anyways?!"

Your eyes slowly opened where you saw Bulma and Gohan grinning down at you, while the crystal blue sky rested above you. Wait? Crystal blue sky? The sky on Namek was green, wasn't it?

"Gohan…? Bulma…? Wh-where are we?" you asked, slowly sitting up and winced since you suddenly felt a small pain in your neck.

"Hey, easy does it! You've been out for a while now," Bulma told you with a frown while helping you to your feet. "And its hard to believe, but we're back on earth! Someone must have wished us here!"

You looked around and noticed the Namekians' who were standing around a rather large Namek that you heard some of the peaceful race refer to as Guru, and your eyes widened since they had all been brought back to life, including Dende who was running toward you.

"Selena! Your awake!" Dende exclaimed happily, looking up at you with a rather cute smile. "I could heal that wound on your neck for you if you'd like? It looks painful…."

You just beamed, causing the small Namek to blush when you embraced him. "I'm so happy to see you, Dende! But I'm alright. I don't even remember how I injured my neck in the first place,"

"Y-you don't remember? Frieza looked like he was about to pop your head right off your neck and might have if not for my dad," Gohan said in a soft voice as his dark eyes soon brightened. "But it was amazing the way you took him on!"

_I-I fought against Frieza_? _Than how come I can't remember_….?

"You must have been injured pretty bad if you can't even recall what happened," a familiar voice grunted out as your body felt frozen on the spot.

You slowly turned around to see Piccolo looking at you with a very small smirk; the corners of your eyes welling up with tears before you were running and tackling him in a hug that almost caused the startled Namek to stumble backwards.

"Y-your really alive too? I…I'm so relieved!" you said in a slightly choked voice, clinging onto a clearly tense Piccolo since you were afraid he might actually disappear if you let go.

"…I was never actually dead in the first place. Frieza's attack just barely missed my vitals," Piccolo murmured while awkwardly patting at your head to help console you in some way.

You held onto Piccolo for a bit longer, not caring since you could clearly feel the curious gazes on the two of you, before finally releasing him; gazing up at him with a faint smile before wiping at your eyes.

"So how come Krillen and Goku aren't with you all?" you asked since you couldn't spot the two anywhere.

At your words, Gohan's expression fell and he looked down at the ground. "When Krillen and me tried to escape with Piccolo and you, Frieza ended up killing Krillen…Dad got so mad, that he actually became a Super Saiyan! And for some reason, he decided to stay behind and fight Frieza despite Namek being on the verge of exploding…."

"Don't tell me your going to start blubbering like these idiots? Even if they still can't understand why Kakarot remained behind, surely you can?" a sudden voice you knew all too well scoffed while coming out from the trees.

Despite feeling down about both Goku and Krillen, you smiled happily when seeing your brother and ran up to hug him; crying out since he had flicked you painfully in the head before you could.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again! The least you could do is swallow your pride for once in your life….!" you mumbled while rubbing at the now red mark on your forehead.

"Tch! I don't hug, little sister. And neither should you. It makes you appear weaker than you already are," Vegeta said in annoyance before smirking. "Either way, I'm surprised to hear you actually managed to do some significant damage to Frieza. I think I might have preferred if you had become a Super Saiyan other than that fool Kakarot. Oh well. He'll be dead soon enough."

"Stop talking about my father, Vegeta!" Gohan said with a small growl, his hands balled into tight fists.

"I'm just stating the obvious, kid. And once Frieza and Kakarot are out of the picture, I'll finally be the strongest in the universe," Vegeta proclaimed, causing you to scowl when he started to let out a rather menacing laugh.

You gently tapped Vegeta on the shoulder to get his attention, startling many when you had actually punched your brother hard enough in the cheek, that it sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

"The hell, Selena?!" Vegeta yelled out, narrowing his eyes since you had turned on your heels and started to march away without giving him an explanation. "Don't just walk away from me! Get back here!"

You let out a frustrated cry once you were away from everyone and plopped down in front of a babbling stream you had come upon.

"Why does Vegeta have to be such a jerk? I was so happy to see him, and then he has to ruin it by saying such horrible things…." you said softly, pulling your knees up to your chest.

You weren't sure how long you had just sat there, but the sound of footsteps approaching made you frown.

"I don't want to talk to you, so go away!" you huffed out.

"Fine. I'll just leave then," Piccolo's irritated voice answered back as this made you squeak from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were Vegeta!" you replied back timidly while turning to look at him with pink cheeks. "A-and I apologize for running off like that too…Its just, I was afraid I might say or do something else I might regret."

Piccolo walked up to stand next you, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Not that he wasn't asking for it, but why did you punch him? He couldn't have upset you that much?"

You played with a blade of grass and sighed sadly. "I guess I did overreact…But our father was killed when Frieza blew up our home planet. And what he said to Gohan about his father dying…I know Vegeta's never been very sympathetic, but that was just cruel. Its like he doesn't even remember how hard it was on us when we knew we'd never see our father again…."

"…I haven't known your brother for long, but Vegeta doesn't seem like the type to think before he speaks," Piccolo murmured while rubbing at the side of his neck. "He probably didn't realize just how hurtful his words actually were."

You blinked a few times while looking up at Piccolo before a small giggle escaped your lips.

"Yeah. You're right," you agreed with a soft look, tilting your head to the side since Piccolo almost seemed to be trying to avoid your gaze?

It was quiet between the two of you for quite some time; the only sounds coming from the occasional fish or chirping bird. So it was no wonder you were surprised when Piccolo suddenly broke that silence.

"Guess this means I don't have to train you now if you can handle Frieza and your brother," Piccolo chuckled out while closing his eyes.

"You…remembered that you'd train me?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Piccolo muttered while shaking his head at you.

You just stared at him before laughing hard enough, that tears actually formed in your eyes, as this caused the skin above Piccolo's eyes to lift up.

"And just what's so funny?"

"N-nothing!" you said after you had calmed down before you smiled happily at him. "Its just, you seem to have a way at making me feel better whenever I'm down. So, thank you, Piccolo."

Piccolo actually looked taken a back by your comment, and you scratched at your cheek as he had turned his back on you where you couldn't see that his own lime colored cheeks, had actually turned purple.

"You can be really bizarre sometimes…Come on. We should head back to the others," Piccolo grunted out, walking away to hide his smile from you.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since you had appeared on earth, and you were staying with Bulma and her family along with your brother.<p>

Unfortunately, Vegeta had left for who knows where the day Gohan, Piccolo, and the others were able to bring their friends back to life with the Dragon Balls, to most likely train without even a simple 'goodbye' to you.

It did leave you a little upset, but then, you were used to his reckless behavior by now, so you can't say you were too surprised.

At the moment, you were sitting in Bulma's rather large living room, staring at her TV in slight boredom while the blue haired woman was getting dressed for a party at Master Roshi's.

You smiled faintly as Bulma was making you tag along, and she had even picked out an outfit for you.

It was a simple pink dress with white sleeves, but Bulma had placed a black buckled belt around the waist to give it 'style' or so she claimed. And since you never really wore accessories, Bulma had tied a big black bow in your pink hair, saying it made you look even cuter than you already were.

She had even tried to get you to wear shoes with the highest heels you had ever seen before in your life, but they had made your feet ache and you couldn't walk two steps without falling flat on your face. So, you had chosen a pair of black boots that almost reached your knees, much to Bulma's disappointment.

A sigh left your lips as you were watching a drama of some sort where the lead male showed no interest in the lead female. And so to make him jealous, she had begun to flirt with the man's best friend.

"Human shows are weird…." you murmured while innocently scratching at the top of your head.

Though a blush appeared on your cheeks when your thoughts drifted onto Piccolo as they so often did here lately.

It seemed like such a long time since you had last talked to him, and you often wondered if maybe, he could possibly be thinking of you as well?

Even more, you couldn't help but remember how it felt when you had embraced him. His body had felt so warm and comforting to you.

"M-maybe I should go see if he's coming to the party…." you whispered, wrapping your arms around your form when feeling a shiver run down your spine.

Bulma who had just walked into the room, frowned when seeing you making your way toward the door.

"And just where are you going, young lady? We have a party to go to!" Bulma scolded while placing her hands on her hips.

"I-I know. But I know the way, so I'll meet you there!" you said, quickly bowing to excuse yourself before fleeing in case she wanted to argue with you, and took to the sky once outside.

While you flew, you looked around to try and get a sense for Piccolo's energy, and smiled faintly when feeling it a good ways from the city.

_He must really like the mountains_ you thought seeing him just standing around in mid-air with his eyes closed, as if he were thinking about something.

You weren't sure why you were becoming all shy, but you rubbed at your arm before approaching Piccolo and gently tapping him on his shoulder.

"What is it, Selena?" Piccolo asked, not even opening his eyes to look at you.

"I um, just wanted to come and see how you were. Its been a while since we last talked." you said meekly while playing with a strand of your hair.

You bit your bottom lip when Piccolo finally opened his orbs to look at you, and felt a warmness spreading on the back of your neck since his gaze had traveled to your outfit.

"What's with the dress? I thought you Saiyan's preferred your armor?" Piccolo said with a grunt.

"I'm going to a party at Master Roshi's, so Bulma helped me pick out a dress to wear." you explained while placing your hands behind your back.

"That figures…." Piccolo muttered, rolling his eyes as you couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Are you coming to the party?" you asked hopefully, smiling awkwardly as he just gave you a, are-you-mad, look. "I-I guess not…."

You twiddled with your fingers since it suddenly felt uncomfortable and noticed that Piccolo seemed tense for some reason. Was it because of you?

Piccolo was suddenly turning to the east, an intense look on his face, and you blinked when his eyes were growing wide.

"Piccolo? Is something w-mmph!" you cried out startled when his hand had suddenly slapped over your mouth.

"Hold your breath." he instructed sternly.

You felt confused, but your own eyes were soon becoming big when seeing what looked like a purple mist heading for you both; shutting your eyes tight while holding your breath as Piccolo had told you to.

You only opened your eyes when you felt Piccolo's hand pull away from your mouth and gave him a worried expression. "What…was that?"

Piccolo frowned and gazed into the direction where the mist had gone. "If its what I think it was, the worlds clearly in danger…."

You clasped your hands together, a sudden realization making you gasp in horror. "T-the others?! I'm going to go check on them! They could be in danger!"

Though before you could fly off, you were startled when you felt a hand firmly grab hold of your wrist.

"Not alone, you aren't. I'm coming with you," Piccolo said seriously with his eyes narrowed.

Your cheeks had turned the same shade as your hair, and you gave him a shy nod; quickly following after him when Piccolo took off as you made sure to stay close to him.

_Maybe he really does care_ you found yourself hoping, feeling your heart rate steadily increasing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the two of you were flying over the vast ocean, and you could make out Master Roshi's island in the distance. But before you could go any further, Piccolo held out an arm to stop you.<p>

"Let's approach cautiously. We don't know what we might encounter up ahead…." Piccolo said in a low tone.

You only gave a small nod, slowly flying toward the pink house along with Piccolo; covering your mouth in alarm at the sight before you.

Gohan, Krillen, and a blue haired woman you had never met before, were surrounded by Master Roshi and the others who almost had a demonic look to them.

"What in the world….?" you whispered since the scene looked like something straight out of horror movie Bulma had made you watch one time.

Piccolo didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed when he spotted four figures as a male with blue skin, elfin ears, and white hair known as Spice, was lifting an angry looking Gohan up into the air with telekinetic powers.

But Piccolo reacted by hurling a medium sized Ki blast at the alien, forcing him to release Gohan who blinked before grinning when spotting the two of you floating over Kami's house.

"Piccolo! Selena! You both weren't infected!" Gohan exclaimed happily while you smiled and waved down at him.

"Well if it isn't Piccolo! Don't think showing up will help your friends! Garlic Jr. can destroy you any time he wants now that he has Kami!" a very short red skinned alien called Salt, cackled out.

"What?! Garlic Jr. is back?!" Piccolo gasped out while you looked over at him in concern.

Though neither of you had time to think as all four men surrounded you while Bulma and the others were climbing up the roof to reach the two of you.

"You're going to pay for doing this to our friends!" you said coldly, moving into a fighting stance while furrowing your brows.

Spice just laughed while a dark smirk appeared on his face. "You seem fairly strong yourself, girl. You should join us. We need more powerful warriors on our side. And Piccolo, you've always been fascinated with the dark side. You'd do well serving Garlic. Jr when he conquers this planet."

"Heh! Don't make me laugh! How could someone who was captured by his own trap conquer a planet," Piccolo scoffed out with a smirk. "How did that brainless boss of yours escape anyways?"

Vinegar, a large purple skinned male looked like he was about to lunge at Piccolo, but was halted by a smiling Spice who placed a calming hand on the brawny males shoulder before explaining to Piccolo and you about the Makyo Star, and how Garlic Jr. was able to use its dark powers to shatter from his prison.

"And now that Garlic Jr. is guardian of earth and all of these peons now serve us thanks to the Black Water Mist, we're practically Gods," Spice claimed with a snicker. "And in twenty four hours, your so called 'friends' will be like that forever. Not even the Sacred Water will revert them back to their old selves."

"Selena, stay back with the others for now and let me handle these goons," Piccolo instructed, removing his cape and turban from his head before following the four men up into the air.

"But!" you gasped out as Piccolo was actually taking on Garlic's men by himself, including an infected Yamcha who had assaulted him with a surprise Ki blast.

When he was nearly sent into the ocean, you flew up beside him along with Gohan. "Let us help you, Piccolo! You can't possible take on everyone alone!"

"No," Piccolo muttered out while wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. "I want you and the others to get out of here. It's more important for you to get the Sacred Water."

"Y-you can't expect me to just leave you here by yourself?!" you gasped, covering your mouth while Gohan protested himself.

"Just do as I say!" Piccolo growled out in irritation. "Garlic Jr. is waiting on Kami's Lookout, and Gohan and Krillen will need your help dealing with him, Selena."

"Okay! We'll be back!" Gohan said, giving a determined nod and began to fly off.

You hung back though and watched as Piccolo landed on the little island after having kicked Yamcha into Roshi's house, now surrounded by everyone, and your eyes grew big realizing he was going to kill Bulma and the others.

But before he could do that, the horned alien, Mustard, had hidden himself under ground, grabbing Piccolo's ankle where he couldn't move as this gave Yamcha the chance to sink his now fang like teeth, into Piccolo's neck.

"Piccolo?!" you cried out, clenching your teeth in anger as Spice came to help hold onto the Namekian along with Vinegar, and started to make your way down to him. "Let go of him!"

"No, Selena!" Piccolo yelled, in clear pain, but he managed to blast everyone away, yet it was clear he was having difficulty in even standing.

"Please…don't make me leave you here alone, Piccolo…." you whispered out as the corners of your eyes started to water up.

"Don't argue with me, woman! Leave! NOW!" Piccolo roared, giving you a fierce glare before turning his back on you.

You had balled your hands into tight enough fists to make them bleed a little, your entire body shaking as you watched as your former friends, lunged at Piccolo and caused him to scream in agony as they bit him.

But you closed your eyes and took off, only cracking a smile when you noticed the concern on little Gohan's face as you squeezed at his shoulder.

"We should get going, huh?" you whispered, praying that Piccolo would be alright while you narrowed your eyes in the direction the lookout tower apparently was.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Two chapters posted in one day. Whoot! New record! xD But I already had this written and saved under word, so I only had to make a few changes, hee hee. Hope you all enjoy this one as well. :))

* * *

><p>Krillen, Gohan, and you were now standing on Kami's lookout after dropping off Krillen's rather unintelligent girlfriend Maron, as you frowned while you gazed around since the place was a total wreck.<p>

"This is awful! Mr. Popo would have a heart attack if he saw this…" Krillen muttered out with a scowl.

"I just hope your friends here are safe…" you said softly, worried the same fate might have happened to them as it did Bulma and the others.

Your eyes along with Gohan's and Krillen's widened when you suddenly heard a cold sounding laugh that seemed to echo around the place.

"So, you don't like the new décor, eh?" a slightly chilling male voice asked. "Well, what do you annoying brats know!"

You blinked surprised as a rather short looking creature emerged from the still standing building in front of you, a little shocked he was the one causing this mess just from his less than intimidating appearance.

"I take it you came for the Sacred Water? Well then, come and get it," Garlic Jr. replied with a mocking smirk.

You looked from Gohan to Krillen who were slightly shaking and let out a small sigh before stepping forward, a light frown on your face.

"Selena?" Gohan asked, looking up at you blinking.

"If that's what it takes to save the others, I'll take care of you myself," you said boldy, narrowing your eyes slightly before charging at the demon-like alien.

You gasped though as someone had suddenly fired a large Ki blast at you before you even made it half way as Gohan and Krillen yelled out your name, worried.

"I-I'm alright…" you reassured, panting a little as you jumped back where the two stood at, covering your face while you waited on the smoke to clear to see who had fired at you.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried out happily seeing him about to run to him, but was confused as Krillen held out an arm to stop him.

"Gohan! He's not normal! He's been infected by the mist!" Krillen said through gritted teeth.

"Piccolo…" you whispered, staring at him in complete shock since you had hoped he would have somehow been able to resist the effects of the Black Water Mist when the others had attacked him back on Master Roshi's Island.

Piccolo let out an angry growl, almost like a raging beast as he stared at you and the others with a killing glare.

You bit the inside of your mouth as the four men that had been on the island earlier appeared as they all stood around Piccolo.

"What took you so long?" Spice mocked with a cruel smirk.

"We've been waiting for all of you. So has he." Mustard finished off with a grin.

Spice than turned to look at you with a smirk seeing that you were staring at Piccolo in shock and disbelief, making him let out a dark chuckle.

"Aww! What's the matter, sweet heart? Can't handle the fact that your green friend here now belongs to us? Don't worry. It won't be long till your all infected as well!"

"Dammit! This isn't looking good…!" Krillen muttered, balling his hands into tight fists.

Gohan bit his lip and glanced over at you, looking at you with concern as you seemed to be taking the fact that Piccolo was infected even worse than he was.

"Aah! I see the son of Goku is here as well. I believe your name is Gohan, right? Well Gohan, I hope you don't mind, but I have a question for you," Garlic Jr. said, walking closer until he stood in front of the three of you. "I want to know where your father is."

"My father?" Gohan murmured, furrowing his brows.

"Precisely. I must find him in order to carry out my revenge. Once that is accomplished, than both you and he will pay double for your failed attempt to defeat me. Even though I now rule the earth, that isn't good enough until I have my revenge upon you two."

Gohan let out a small growl as he glared at Garlic Jr., but blinked as his attention soon turned on Piccolo who was struggling to break out of Spice's hold.

"Humph. So young Gohan, tell me where your dear father is. And I warn you, don't try to be smart," Garlic Jr. warned, looking amused seeing the sad look on Gohan's face as he stared at his friend.

"My dad would never hide from the likes of you, and besides, where he is he doesn't even know your evil kind exists!" Gohan replied back angrily, turning back to look at Garlic Jr. in the eyes.

"Where he is? What do you mean by that?" Garlic Jr. questioned with a raised brow.

"I'll never tell!" Gohan yelled as he started to power up. "So don't bother to ask me that question again!"

You let out a small gasp as Gohan suddenly went for it and charged at Garlic Jr., aiming a punch at him that the cocky alien only simply dodged.

"Have it your way, kid," Garlic Jr. said as he started to walk away. "Once Goku realizes you're here, it's only a matter of time before he shows up."

Garlic Jr. though soon realized that he didn't get by unscathed as a small cut had been inflicted on his cheek by Gohan, making him clench his teeth in anger.

He then turned back to the still glowing boy who was now powering up a good sized Ki blast in both palms of his hands, but didn't seem fazed as he only smiled coldly while he watched.

"Heh heh heh! Go ahead and take your best shot!" he mocked, holding up a clear vial that contained a now shrunken Kami.

_I'm really starting to hate this guy more and more _you thought, your body shaking from the fury you felt.

Your eyes grew big though when you saw the small red minion, Salt, that worked for Garlic Jr., about to head for Gohan suddenly, and instantly reacted; the power of your crystal that was on you transporting you to him to get Gohan safely out of the way before the monster could land a blow on him.

"Wha?!" Salt exclaimed in shock since you had done it so fast, he hadn't even seen and narrowed his eyes when noticing Gohan now in your arms.

"Selena?!" Gohan gasped, looking up at you with shock.

"I think Burter might have been shocked if he knew I had these crystals on me, since I think I might actually be able to move faster than him," you said with a small smile, placing Gohan on the ground.

You then turned your attention on the guy that attacked Gohan, giving him a cold look before suddenly appearing in front of him, making Salt gasp as you sent him crashing into the palace like building, causing a mark in it once he hit.

"What the hell?!" Mustard shouted as he looked back at where Salt was in shock.

"Well now, looks like you're stronger than you look, girl," Garlic Jr. muttered, looking at you with a small smirk.

"Its because I'm a Saiyan. And even though I'm only half, you shouldn't piss someone of my race off," you mumbled, gazing at him heatedly.

"Oh? Is that so? Aren't you an interesting one. It might be useful to have one of these _Saiyan's _on my side then," Garlic Jr. said, chuckling a bit.

"Want me to beat her up for you then, Lord Garlic? Maybe we can have the green man bite her once we teach her some respect," Vinegar said, grinning over at you evilly.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea I'd say from the look that's on the girl's face now," Garlic Jr. mused as he made a large throne like seat for himself where he could now watch.

"Heh! I think our friend Piccolo here wants to have a fight with the woman himself," Spice brought up as Piccolo seemed to be fighting in his hold even while his now reddened eyes were locked on you.

"Or he's just in a hurry to bite her," Vinegar said, laughing.

"Release our new minion, Spice. I'm curious to see how this will turn out," Garlic Jr. said with a cruel smile, his head resting on his hand lazily.

"Alrighty. But I'd say this might get a little messy. He wasn't this violent until we brought him up here," Spice replied, loosening his grip on the struggling Namek slowly.

You had only half listened when they had been talking, but what Spice had said, made you a little scared and worried. You wondered if maybe Piccolo did actually hate you since he did seem to be struggling a great deal just to reach you and this idea made your heart ache.

Your body was frozen in place and you didn't even move when Piccolo suddenly lunged at you, punching you hard in the face as he sent you crashing into one of the pillars on the platform; the force of the hit being so hard, that the tall pillar started to crumble down around you.

"SELENA!" Gohan and Krillen yelled out as the rubble from the pillar fell down on top of you.

"If we let him keep this up, he might kill her. Should I stop him, boss?" Spice said, looking back at him.

"No. If she's too weak to even fight back, than the wench is better off dead," Garlic Jr. said with a dark smirk.

"You bastard…!" Krillen growled out, about to charge at Garlic Jr. himself out of anger and frustration, but gasped as Mustard had suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him hard in the gut.

"No, Krillen!" Gohan cried out, about to rush over to help him, but bit his lip seeing Krillen weakly shake his head.

"D-don't worry about me. Help out Selena. I think she's in too much shock to fight back against Piccolo," Krillen said, panting heavily as he held his gut. "He may very well end up seriously hurting her and I don't think I _want_ to face the wrath of an angry Vegeta…"

Gohan bit his lip since he was worried about you himself, but wasn't really sure if he could fight his friend and teacher.

He knew he had no choice though seeing that Piccolo had used a Ki blast to destroy the rubble around you and clenched his fists before charging at him.

You winced weakly feeling the rubble off of your body meanwhile and stared up at Piccolo with slight teary eyes realizing he was about to kill you.

"Piccolo…." you whispered, staring up into red eyes before turning away as you waited on the blow, but never felt it come as Gohan had knocked Piccolo away from you before he could strike.

"Selena! Are you alright?" Gohan asked, holding out his hand for you to take to help you to your feet.

"Y-yeah. I think so…" you murmured as you slowly reached out for his hand and lightly gripped hold of it while he easily pulled you to your feet.

"I know you don't want to fight Piccolo, Selena, but we have no choice," Gohan said with a sad smile. "We'll find a way to change him back, you'll see."

You bit your lip and looked down, knowing Gohan spoke the truth, but you still weren't sure if you were capable of actually fighting Piccolo are not.

Your eyes grew big though as Piccolo suddenly turned his angry gaze on young Gohan, attacking the boy as he punched him straight in the jaw.

_Dammit_, you thought while grinding your teeth. _I have to move_. _If anyone shouldn't fight Piccolo_, _its Gohan_…

Piccolo had picked up Gohan and had a cold smirk on his face as his hands had wrapped around the young Saiyan's neck, slowly squeezing the life from him.

"Piccolo…I-its me…Gohan…." Gohan wheezed out, hoping to snap him out of it.

You bit your lip, realizing nothing Gohan said was going to work and charged up as you sent Piccolo flying, catching Gohan before he fell to the ground.

"T-thanks, Se-Selena…" Gohan whispered through small coughs, giving you a meek, yet grateful smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle Piccolo. If your okay, help out Krillen, alright. I think he needs your help more than me," you said, turning back to look at him as he was struggling against Salt and Mustard.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me," Gohan muttered as he was back on his feet, looking angry as he headed over to help the bald headed human.

You smiled lightly, but it dropped as you turned to face Piccolo seeing him standing back up as he didn't even seem fazed by your attack; only looking more pissed than he did before.

"Why don't we give our new friend Piccolo some assistance?" Spice said as you gasped as he was now standing behind you.

"Sounds good to me. I was getting tired of standing around anyways." Vinegar chuckled, appearing close by you as well.

"Three against one girl isn't very nice, you know…" you murmured, but gulped as Piccolo was sending Ki blasts at you, not even caring that his now so called 'partners' were around as he nearly hit them as well.

_He must really want to hit me_, you thought in sadness as Piccolo was once more focusing on you as you were jumping all around the place to dodge his blasts.

You winced in pain though as he had appeared up in the air where you were, kneeing you hard in the gut before sending you crashing to the ground below.

You panted and sat up on your knees a bit shakily, glancing over at Gohan who had apparently taken care of Mustard and Salt as they were no where in sight as you couldn't help but to crack a small smile at that.

You stood up and glanced around for Piccolo, biting your lip as he emerged from the smoke he had stirred up as he was now coming at you with fast punches and kicks.

"I wanted you to train me, but I think this is a bit much…." you panted out, giving him a very tiny smile, but you coughed in pain as one of his punches hit you square in the gut; the impact sending you flying backwards.

"D-Darn it!" you said, holding your chest, but let out a small squeal as Piccolo had suddenly grabbed you and slammed you hard against one of the pillar's.

You weren't sure why, but you felt your cheeks growing warm since Piccolo had never been this close to you before, and you gulped seeing the rather twisted looking grin on his face as he moved his face close to your neck.

"Selena, I'm sorry I had to beat you around so much, but it was the only way to fool that freak Garlic," Piccolo said where only you could hear, making your eyes widen in surprise. "I don't have time to explain now since they might get suspicious, but I need you to act like I've infected you. It's the only way for my plan to work. I'm going to attack Gohan now and when Garlic drops his guard, I'll swipe the bottles from him and then throw them to you to break. After I bite you, stay down for a bit. You'll know when to act."

You blinked and gasped in shock as Piccolo had actually bitten down on your neck, and hard too which caused you to let out a little yelp of pain.

"SELENA!" Gohan cried out in horror since he believed that Piccolo had actually harmed you while Krillen's mouth was wide in horror.

You did just as Piccolo instructed though when you felt him remove his mouth from your neck, closing your eyes while Piccolo tossed you carelessly away like you were a piece of garbage.

You couldn't see what was going on, but you realized Gohan and Krillen had ran up to your form, Gohan shaking you to try and get you to move as you managed to stay perfectly still, feeling bad for the poor kid though.

Piccolo must have attacked the two since you could hear the sound of fighting, but it soon sounded distant as you wondered if they had made their way inside the building now?

You peeked one eye open and realized they were all gone, sighing as you had a good feeling now was the time to act, just hoping you could pull it off as you silently snuck inside the palace like building.

You kept yourself hidden in the shadows and saw Piccolo attacking both Gohan and Krillen with copies of himself, blinking as he sent the both of them crashing into the room above as you closed your eyes and placed your hand on the pouch at your side, teleporting to the second floor yourself.

Krillen was weakly trying to sit up while Gohan was coughing, but his eyes widened seeing you, realizing there was a different look in your eyes; they seemed much colder now.

"Selena…?" Gohan said softly, but you only kicked him hard across the ground, sending him crashing into some fallen rubble.

"N-no! She's been affected by the mist too…!" Krillen gulped, thinking it was going to get even worse now.

Piccolo busted through the wall, a chilling blue aura now surrounding both of your bodies.

"Well, it seems the girl will be serving me after all along with your friend, kid," Garlic Jr. taunted, chuckling menacingly.

"You and your bald friend over there might as well give up and join us. You're the only two left after all," Spice said with a smirk.

"Scuse' me, sire? It'd be my pleasure to rid you of these two roaches," Vinegar brought up with a grin.

"Unless of course you'd like the honor of finishing them off yourself, sire?" Spice finished off.

"Nah. Have fun." Garlic Jr. said rather lazily as the two Spice Boys charged at Gohan after hearing that while you and Piccolo did the same.

Piccolo and you were attacking Gohan so fiercely, that you had made the two villains have to back away from the fight as they could only watch from the background now.

"Th-that's enough!" Gohan cried out, holding his stomach in pain when he had been knocked away.

You and Piccolo slowly approached him as Piccolo wore a cold smile on his face, raising his hand as he made to strike Gohan straight through his heart, but Garlic Jr. had grabbed his hand before he could.

"Please. I think I will finish him off after all," Garlic decided with a smirk.

"Oh? The pleasure's all yours," Piccolo replied back with a smirk of his own, surprising the evil alien as he reached in to grab the two vials containing Kami and Mister Popo, and tossed them over to you who was kneeling next to an injured Gohan.

You smiled and easily caught them in both hands, breaking the tops off as your smile grew when seeing the two once entrapped prisoners, now standing before you.

A dark red glow emanated from Garlic as he broke out of Piccolo's hold, gritting his teeth in pure fury. "You'll pay for that…!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't think that's gonna happen, Garlic breath." Piccolo mocked, squeezing on his neck as a purple liquid shot from it; a golden glow appearing soon as it healed the marks on his neck.

_W-wow _you thought to yourself as you couldn't help but feel impressed by that.

"That was an amazing idea, Piccolo! But I think you might have gone a little over board on Gohan," you said with a light smile, starring down at the beaten boy who looked worse off than you.

"Heh! He's fine, so don't worry. I know I trained Gohan to withstand a lot worse than this," Piccolo said in almost a praising way.

"Gohan," you said softly, as you shook him a bit to wake him up, smiling as his eyes shot open.

"I can't believe you guys planned this whole thing out," Krillen muttered in disbelief, rubbing his head as he walked over to you.

"Sorry for not telling you, but Piccolo's the one who thought of this whole thing. I just followed along," you admitted while your focus was on Piccolo.

"B-but, Piccolo? I thought you were infected and then you turned Selena too…?" Gohan said, his head tilted to the side.

"The Black Water Mist had no effect on me whatsoever." Piccolo said, glancing back at him a bit.

"So you both faked this whole thing? Pretty clever, I gotta say!" Krillen complimented with a large grin.

"Thank you for freeing us, Piccolo. We are eternally grateful." Kami said kindly, bowing a bit.

"Spare me your thanks. I didn't rescue you two because I wanted to, Kami," Piccolo said a touch coldly. "The only reason I did because with you captured, I can't fight at my maximum power."

_Why does he always have to act so tough_, you thought, rubbing your head and turned to Kami with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad the both of you are safe," you said, making the older Namekian blink before chuckling as he smiled softly back at you.

"So your Vegeta's sister Selena, I take? I must say, you're much nicer than what I've heard of your brother. And to have made Piccolo so trusting of you, is an amazing feat indeed,"

"Watch it, old man!" Piccolo shot back with a slight growl as you giggled a little.

Piccolo shook his head, but got into a fighting stance as his face grew serious. "I'll take care of them. Deliver the Sacred Water before its too late, Kami!"

"Yes. I will," Kami agreed, heading off while Piccolo intercepted Spice who was about to attack him.

"Garlic Jr. Your plan is going to fail. I'm going to send you back to the dark world that you came from!" Piccolo said, looking at him coldly before a confident smirk appeared on his face. "Well, you ready?"

You smiled faintly as you stared at Piccolo, really admiring that confidence he had and moved to stand next to him; prepared to help him in any way that you could since you had a feeling things were about to get rough.


	18. Chapter 18

"Its not easy taking over the universe!" Garlic Jr. said in a slight whiny tone, making you blink your eyes along with Gohan and Krillen. "But its days like this that make it all worthwhile!" Garlic finished off, laughing like a maniac. "Don't you fools realize its too late to use the sacred water? It'll be dawn soon, and everyone on earth will than belong to me!"

"He can't be serious…" you said softly, a deep frown forming on your face before you glanced over at Gohan with concern, seeing his entire body shaking. His mother was one of the ones affected after all…

"Heh! With an army of darkness under my control, the earth will become the most feared planet in the universe! And every second that ticks by, brings me closer to realizing my dream!"

"Piccolo…" Gohan whispered out scared, though his Namekian friend only gritted his teeth, not knowing what to say to the frightened boy.

"There is a way we can spread the Sacred Water more quickly," Mr. Popo suddenly said, making both Piccolo and you perk up.

Mr. Popo then went on to explaining to Kami after showing him a shortcut that he could spread the Sacred Water quicker through this route, but that it would be incredibly dangerous as he would have to face the former guardians of the earth.

"I understand. If this is the last chance we have, than I must go," Kami said bravely. "Come on. There's no time to waste, Mr. Popo. We must get the Sacred Water to the people of earth before it is too late."

_Piccolo looks worried_. _I wonder why _you pondered to yourself with a small frown seeing the expression on his face as he watched Kami and Mr. Popo fly off on a red carpet they had boarded.

"Come back here!" Garlic Jr. screeched, sending a pink like energy at Kami and Mr. Popo as the pillars around them started to crack and break.

Spice and Vinegar suddenly appeared close by Kami and Popo to thwart them from trying to escape, but Gohan and Krillen quickly flew to their aid as they sent the two henchmen crashing into each other hard.

Garlic Jr. let out a cry of rage and once more sent a Ki blast at the elder Namek and his caretaker, but Piccolo stepped in this time, easily deflecting the blast away from the two.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Piccolo yelled, smirking as Garlic directed his energy blast at him this time as he simply dodged it and head-butted Garlic before hitting him with a barrage of punches.

"Piccolo…?!" Kami cried out concerned seeing Piccolo taking a few hits himself.

"Don't worry! Just get the Sacred Water to the air currents!" you said, flying up to where Kami was as you gave him a faint smile.

The older Namekian nodded at you before quickly taking off as you turned your attention back on Piccolo, gently biting down on your lower lip.

_I wish Vegeta was here _you thought to yourself sadly. You shook your head though at your thought and sighed to yourself. _No_…_I shouldn't always rely on my brother so much_…_I-I have to try and help the others_. _I know I can_…!

"But who should I help…?" you wondered, looking from Piccolo who was still fighting against Garlic while Krillen and Gohan were fighting off his minions.

You gasped suddenly as Spice had used his long silver hair to wrap around Gohan's neck, choking the young boy as you didn't hesitate and quickly headed straight for him, punching Spice away from him hard as he went crashing into a wall while Gohan fell to his knees, coughing.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" you asked, your lavender eyes laced with concern as you placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Y-yeah! I'm alright," Gohan lightly wheezed out, smiling weakly while he looked up into your eyes. The young boys dark eyes widened though when he noticed that Krillen was struggling against Vinegar. "Oh no! Krillen!" he cried out, rushing to help him.

"Gohan…" you said softly, watching as he stood protectively in front of his friend, forming a Ki blast as he sent it directly at Vinegar, sending him flying.

"Hang in there, Krillen!" Gohan cried out in worry, not noticing Spice appear behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" you muttered, teleporting in front of Gohan and Spice as you sent the evil man crashing into a spike sticking out of the wall.

You frowned slightly and turned to Gohan who was supporting Krillen, noticing them still looking worried that Spice or Vinegar could possibly be alive.

_Looks like Garlic is the only one left now _you realized, turning your attention on Piccolo who seemed to have the upper hand.

"Give up. You can't win," Piccolo said in a calm voice as Garlic Jr. and himself had stopped their battle for a brief moment.

Garlic gritted his teeth in clear frustration before smirking at Piccolo. "So Piccolo, aren't you worried about Kami? I'd be worried if my mind and body were linked to that decrepit old prune. It would be such a tragedy if something happened to him, hmm?"

"Piccolo and Kami are connected…" you whispered to yourself, a little surprised by this. But it explained why Piccolo seemed slightly troubled earlier.

"Heh! If I were a coward like you, your words _might _scare me. But I'm not," Piccolo coolly shot back.

"What?!" Garlic exclaimed, sweating a little.

"You wanna see what real strength is, than I'll show you!" Piccolo yelled, charging at Garlic Jr. fast as he sent him crashing through wall after wall.

_Piccolo's so amazing_! _His confidence and his ability to stay calm despite how desperate the situation may seem_…_If only I could have a bit of that outlook on battles myself_… you thought to yourself, feeling just a little envious.

You flew up closer to where Piccolo was and peered through the numerous large holes that had been made from Garlic, seeing the little alien lying flat of his face and looking pretty beat up.

"Its over, Garlic Jr.," Piccolo muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Garlic Jr. stood back up, not even looking frightened by Piccolo's words as he simply chuckled and wiped the blood around his mouth away. "I want to show you something. My source of power!"

You gazed up while Piccolo did the same, blinking as you saw a dark red glow emanating from the sky.

"Behold! The Makyo Star! My home. Its warm glow revives me and fills me with incredible strength! And after twelve thousand years, it has made its way to earth. Can you feel it?"

Garlic Jr. grinned evilly as his face lit up with clear delight. "And now that the Makyo Star has finally arrived, I will become ten times more powerful than I've ever been before!" He then turned back to look at Piccolo and smirked. "There's nothing you can do now to stop me. I will make earth my own!"

You frowned deeply as you moved to stand next to Piccolo, watching as Garlic extended both of his hands and a white, almost golden like glow, surrounded his entire frame.

"Piccolo he's…" you whispered out as you realized his body seemed to be…changing.

"I know," Piccolo said, narrowing his eyes. "GOHAN! KRILLEN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He then turned to you and scowled. "And you go with them."

"But, Piccolo…" you started to argue.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Piccolo roared, making you cringe as you nervously nodded your head and flew off to where Gohan and Krillen were.

You ran after Gohan and Krillen as the three of you quickly fled from the crumbling tower, though you couldn't help but glance back every now and then, praying that Piccolo would make it out himself.

The entire place shook with a massive force as the whole lookout seemed to be caving in, and you were soon buried along with Krillen, Gohan, and Piccolo in large chunks of debris.

"Ow! I think my brain shifted!" Krillen complained while you and Gohan, both weakly sat up on your knees.

You glanced around and sighed relieved seeing Piccolo pulling himself out of the rubble as the Namek was bruised, but appeared okay.

"I want you all to leave this place," Piccolo said, staring ahead.

But before Gohan or you could say anything, you turned hearing the sound of footsteps approaching and saw a now healed Vinegar and Spice standing behind all of you.

"You got a powerful punch on you there, little girl. But I'm going to make sure you and that brat pay for what you did to me," Spice said with a cold smirk.

"Well, this doesn't look good…" you murmured out, moving closer to the others as you looked from a now huge Garlic Jr., to his two revived lackey's.

"You got that right! We're just getting started!" Vinegar snickered out as Spice and him ran toward two pillars to stand upon, using the power of the Makyo Star to increase their own powers as their bodies grew that much more buff.

"Now, allow us to show you what the Spice boys are made of!" Spice himself proclaimed as he and Vinegar started to reappear and disappear at incredibly fast speeds all around you and the others.

"Aah!" you cried out more from shock than pain as they had sent you along with Krillen and Gohan flying backwards before you even knew it.

You winced, managing to stop yourself in mid-air, but weren't able to relax for long as Spice had grabbed you by the ankle.

You scowled down at him and managed to break free from his grip, engaging him in fast hand to hand combat while Gohan and Krillen were busy dealing with Vinegar themselves; Piccolo meanwhile having to deal with the now massive Garlic. Jr.

"Don't tell me you actually think you can beat me, eh Princess?" Spice mocked, making you cry out in pain as he had blocked your punch and hit you hard in your gut.

Your eyes widened when you saw him lift his arms over his head to send you crashing to the ground below, but thought fast and quickly teleported to the other side.

_T-this isn't good_! _Their power is even stronger than before_! _I-I'm not sure if we can make it _you thought to yourself, clenching your hands into tight fists as you noticed that Gohan and Krillen weren't doing too hot themselves.

"Oh my gosh…?!" you gasped out in horror as Vinegar had managed to knock Krillen unconscious as he was heading straight for the edge of the tower.

"Krillen!" Gohan cried out himself as he quickly flew off before you to save his friend, but was stopped by the cold hearted Vinegar.

You gritted your teeth, about to head for Krillen yourself, but weren't able to either as you were intercepted by Spice once more before you could make a move.

"Get out of my way!" you growled out, as you started to punch Spice away from you.

Gohan's anger had taken control of him as he had created a large blast of energy that you were nearly swept up in yourself if you hadn't teleported away; the attack consuming both Vinegar and Spice, killing them in an instant.

"Gohan…" you whispered out in shock as he cried out Krillen's name before rushing for him once more.

_He seems to have anger outbursts almost like me that increase his power_, _but yet_, _it still seems_…_different from my own _you pondered to yourself, grasping hold of your chest.

You turned your gaze on Piccolo as you knew that Gohan would be able to save his friend, and noticed that Piccolo was struggling. You wanted to jump in and assist him, but something told you that wouldn't be the right thing to do at this moment.

"Piccolo…" you whispered out, clasping your hands together as he was knocked into one of the tall white pillars.

"The end of Piccolo! And Kami!" Garlic Jr. laughed out, thinking he had stopped his arch enemy for good.

Your eyes widened in horror. That possibly couldn't be true! There was no way Piccolo would be finished off, right…?

You weren't able to think on this any longer as Gohan had suddenly came back, carrying a still out cold Krillen as you landed beside him, noticing Garlic turning his attention on him .

"Congratulations! You've made the first cut! It's too bad, but your friend Piccolo wasn't as fortunate as you," Garlic Jr. said, the chilling smirk on his face growing.

Gohan let out a growl and got into his fighting stance as you did the same, prepared to charge at the monster before you along with him.

"Aw! Did I touch a nerve in you both? Just what are you going to do about it then, hmm?" Garlic mocked, grinning at Gohan and you.

You blinked as the pillar where Piccolo had been knocked into started to break completely as Piccolo was standing there, appearing completely uninjured.

"Piccolo! Your alright!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Fine," Piccolo said as calm as ever making you sigh lightly and smile very faintly. "You think you're so big? Well why don't you try taking on someone your own size. Like me!"

Piccolo had suddenly powered up before charging at Garlic Jr. with remarkable speed as he kneed him hard in his jaw, sending him crashing into multiple pillars.

"Whoa! I didn't realize he could expand his size like that!" Gohan said in awe.

"Namekian's really are amazing…" you praised, your eyes sparkling as you watched Piccolo not hold anything back against the monster.

But things soon took a turn for the worse as Piccolo had suddenly fallen to his knees as his body was starting to fade in and out.

"Wh-what happened?! Piccolo! What's wrong?!" Gohan questioned.

"I-I know…It's that idiotic bird-brain. You're losing power, aren't you?" Garlic panted out, a grin soon forming across his face. "Yes! That's it! Kami must be having his life stripped away as we speak!"

Your eyes grew big from Garlic's words while you covered your mouth in fear as Piccolo tried to run at him, but fell to his knees in clear pain, his body returning back to its normal size.

"Heh! You've finally come to your senses!" Garlic said, kicking the downed alien away from him and making Piccolo stumble backwards.

"H-he's okay! I think…" Gohan said unsurely since Piccolo seemed to have regained his strength when he charged at Garlic Jr. once more, hitting him with one blow after another.

"N-no!" Krillen suddenly said, startling Gohan and you as you both turned to look down at his weakened form. "Piccolo's losing power…S-something must have happened to Kami. Y-you have to help him…."

You flipped back around to look at Piccolo and frowned deeply seeing Garlic about to strike him with a final blow and moved before Gohan, grabbing Garlic's large fist as you managed to stop him.

"I-I won't let you hurt him!" you said through gritted teeth before letting out a cry of anger as you sent Garlic Jr. back a little.

You stood protectively in front of a wide eyed Piccolo, and glared coldly at Garlic who scowled at you before grinning darkly as his muscles started to grow more immense.

You narrowed your eyes a little and decided to make the first move as you charged fast at Garlic and hit him hard in the gut, making him cough out a bit of blood.

"You little…!" Garlic Jr. snarled as he reached to grab you, but you jumped out of the way and fired a Ki blast at him as it had been strong enough to create a large hole in the middle of Garlic's gut, making him let out a scream of pain.

"Way to go, Selena!" Gohan exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air while Krillen cheered along with him.

"No. Its still not enough, Selena!" Piccolo told you.

You only nodded your head to show Piccolo you understood, forming another violet Ki blast in the palm of your hand as you shot it down at Garlic Jr. who was lying on the ground from your previous attack.

You panted a little heavily as you waited on the dust to clear, a gasp leaving your pink lips since Garlic Jr. was staring up at you with a devilish grin.

"Thanks! I needed to lose a couple of pounds!" Garlic Jr. mocked, snickering.

"I-I don't believe this…!" you whispered out, your body lightly trembling since that should have been enough to kill him. Or at least, severely injure the monster.

"I'll admit, your pretty strong for such a little girl, but your plan has a couple of holes in it," Garlic Jr. continued to tease.

"B-but Selena hit him clear on!" Krillen stuttered with big eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Garlic Jr. used the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal, remember?" Piccolo murmured, making Krillen's eyes grow bigger.

"Now, its my turn to have some fun," Garlic Jr. said with a deadly smirk, and charged at you; the hole that had been through his stomach fully healed.

_D-damn_! _My body won't move _you thought as you tried to fly away before he could reach you, but it seemed your fear had gotten the better of you.

"P-Piccolo!" you gasped out surprised as he had kicked Garlic Jr. away from you where he was unable to harm you.

Piccolo tried to take on Garlic Jr. once again, but his body started to flicker in and out just when he was about to go in for a hit as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Like they say, an old Namekian never dies. He just fades away!" Garlic cruelly laughed out, watching Piccolo with amusement as he screamed in agony, his body being electrocuted by bolts of lightning like energy.

You grinded your teeth and charged at Garlic Jr., but he merely swatted you away like you were a simple fly, doing the same to an angry Gohan and Krillen when they charged at him too.

"D-damn…" you panted out, pulling yourself off the ground where you watched as Gohan charged at Garlic by himself, trying to hit him, yet was knocked away almost lazily by the cocky alien.

Your legs were a bit wobbly as you stood up, but you tried to shake off the pain that was coursing through your body as you went to stand in front a downed Piccolo and Krillen.

"I'll keep him busy until you regain your strength, Piccolo," you said, gazing back at him with a soft smile before charging at Garlic Jr. with a cold glare.

Garlic Jr. blinked, before groaning in pain as you had kicked him hard in the face, sending him crashing hard into the concrete ground now.

"You little…! Tch! You know, I can see your underwear when you kick me like that. You must really like the color pink~" Garlic Jr. teased with a coy smirk on his blue skinned face.

You blinked a few times as though not comprehending what he had said; your face soon turning dark red since you had forgotten Bulma had garbed you in a dress.

"T-that's…! I-I mean, h-how was I supposed to know I'd be fighting today!" you exclaimed in a rather shrill voice.

Garlic only laughed and grinned sinisterly. "I'm curious to see what you'll do now. Show me what you got, sweet heart!"

You scowled and created a large dark purple energy by holding your hands together. "Ultra Sonic Blast!" you cried out, throwing the energy at him like it was a huge ball.

"So, we're playing ball, huh?" he chuckled out with amusement, but blinked as an odd sound seemed to be coming from the blast before he could catch it, making him scream in pain as the noise had distracted him, causing the blast to hit him directly.

"Just recently learned my Ki blast could do that," you said with a giggle, making your fingers form the peace symbol. "The sound waves interfere with a person's hearing, and it makes it more difficult to focus on the attack."

"Man…Selena's really gotten strong, huh?" Krillen laughed out with a weak grin.

"Yeah…" Piccolo murmured with a wince, managing to look at you. Of course, you didn't realize he was, nor could you see the small smile forming across his lips.

You waited and prayed that this blast would at least keep him down until the others recovered, but that hoped was dashed as Garlic Jr. was back on his feet, looking livid.

"Nice try! But you'll have to do better than that!" Garlic Jr. yelled before appearing where you were, making the ground beneath your feet actually shake. "So, got any last words? 'Cause this is the end for you!"

Before you could react, you cried out as Garlic Jr. had lifted you up, his hand wrapped tightly around your throat as he started to squeeze the life out of you.

"Selena?!" Piccolo growled out, a touch of anger in his voice as he struggled to lift himself up to come to your assistance.

"There's nothing more sweet than seeing a girl dying, wouldn't you agree, Piccolo?" Garlic Jr. mused before letting out a loud and chilling laugh while your body grew weaker and weaker.

Piccolo let out a cry of anger and was suddenly up on his feet, a look of pure fury on his face. "PUT HER DOWN NOW, GARLIC!"

"Heh! And what if I don't, eh?" Garlic mocked, making you whimper as his hold became that much tighter around your neck. His nails were even digging into your throat enough to make it bleed.

"BASTARD!" Piccolo yelled out as he charged at Garlic Jr., hitting him directly in the gut, but his punch had no effect.

"P-Piccolo…" you said weakly as Garlic Jr. suddenly grabbed him, wrapping his other large fist around Piccolo's throat.

"Ahahahaha! You should be thanking me, Piccolo! You can die at the same time as the girl now!" Garlic said gleefully, grinning like a true mad man.

"Hey!" Gohan cried out, making Garlic Jr. perk up as he turned to see the young half Saiyan who was glaring at him coldly.

Piccolo turned to look at you as you nodded your head, understanding what he meant as you both kicked Garlic Jr. while he was distracted, forcing him to drop the two of you.

You coughed, rubbing your sore neck, but knew you didn't have time to rest as Piccolo had suddenly jumped onto Garlic's massive shoulders, wrapping his arms tightly around Garlic's neck while you quickly, and tightly, held onto his ankle.

"Now! Blast him!" Piccolo commanded, looking sternly at Gohan.

"B-but I can't…!" the kind hearted boy argued back.

"I-its okay, Gohan!" you said, as it was getting harder to hold onto a struggling Garlic by the minute.

Gohan was hesitating, not even sure if he could put a mark on Garlic Jr., but soon shot a blast at the large demon hearing his friend and master, sharply instruct him once more.

Unfortunately, Piccolo felt another intense jolt of pain shoot through his body while Garlic took the opportunity to send you and Piccolo flying away from him while dodging Gohan's attack.

"You missed me!" Garlic said, his body twitching like mad from anger, but he perked up sensing something and turned to see a gold like water floating down toward the earth below. "What's happening?!"

"Heh! He did it! Good job!" Piccolo said, a weak grin forming on his face.

"MY PLAN!" Garlic Jr. shrieked. "You fools have ruined everything! I'll make you pay for this! For what you did to me and my father! And this time, I'll finish you off for good!"

The familiar whitish-golden like glow formed around Garlic's body when he lifted himself up into the air, a clear barrier forming around him as well

"Wha-what is that?!" you exclaimed as you watched the sky crack before shattering to pieces as a dark swirling red vortex appeared.

"Its…the Dead Zone…" Piccolo mumbled before gritting his teeth while you covered your mouth as things were certainly starting to look dire.


	19. Chapter 19

Garlic Jr. smirked as he gazed down at your horrified expression along with the others. "The Dead Zone will swallow you up and keep you for all eternity! There's no escape!"

"T-there has to be some way to stop it!" you murmured, wincing as the force of the dark vortex was trying to draw you and the others into it.

"Fools! You can't hold on much longer!" Garlic Jr. snarled out, the sadistic smirk on his face growing as he watched young Gohan using his energy to protect Piccolo, Krillen, and you with.

"Gohan…" you whispered, wishing you had some energy left to help him out, but you had used it all in your last attack against Garlic.

"Ah ha ha hah! There's no use in resisting! Just think, you'll spend the rest of your lives in total darkness! In the Dead Zone!" Garlic exclaimed jubilantly. "At last! I will have my revenge!"

"Hang in there, Gohan!" you encouraged, looking back at Piccolo and Krillen who were even worse off than you.

You bit your lip as you moved to place your hand on Piccolo's shoulder, but his body was fading in and out as it seemed that Kami was still struggling even though he had already released the Sacred Waters onto the earth.

"Come on, Piccolo. Hang in there…" you said gently, giving him a soft smile as he opened his eyes weakly to stare back into your own.

"Seems you're having trouble maintaining that. It won't be long now," Garlic Jr. mocked as Gohan seemed to be struggling holding his ground. "That little shield is going to pop and the four of you are going to ooze into the Dead Zone like the pus that you are!"

"That guys even getting on my nerves bad enough where _I_ wanna kill him…" you muttered out, supporting Piccolo against you.

"I-I don't think I can hold on much longer, guys!" Gohan said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Oh man! This is bad! We gotta think of something fast!" Krillen mumbled. "Try and hang in there, Gohan! We need all the time we can get!"

"No…Gohan. Makyo…Star…." Piccolo said weakly.

"What are you trying to say, Piccolo?" you asked confused as Krillen looked just as flabbergasted.

"Look! Blow up…the Makyo Star. Its the source of his power!" Piccolo explained through pants, sitting up slightly off the ground.

"But he's barely able to hold the shield!" Krillen argued. "I don't know, Piccolo. That plan sounds half-baked to me…"

"No. Its fully baked…It's the only way…."

"But if he let's go, then we're gonners!" Krillen said, grinding his teeth since he still didn't like this plan very much.

"Just do it, Gohan! There's a whole world of people down there to consider!" Piccolo said, slightly yelling out his command.

"Fools! I'll suck the whole sanctuary up if I have to!" Garlic Jr. exclaimed, letting out a roar as he started to increase his power, not giving Gohan any time to think on the matter.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this, but I'll die before I give in!" Gohan proclaimed boldly, continuing to stand his ground.

"Hey! Don't talk like that! Go for the win, kid! Destroy the Makyo Star!" Piccolo encouraged, wincing still from the pain that was coursing through his body.

"I can't! I just can't let the shield down! All of you mean too much to me! I won't let you go!" Gohan argued.

You bit your lip as you stared down at Piccolo's weakened form, letting out a sigh before you turned your gaze back on Gohan. "I think you should drop your shield, Gohan. Don't concern yourself with us."

Gohan glanced back at you like you were insane, and furiously shook his head. "H-how can you say that, Selena?!"

"You gotta listen to them, Gohan! There's a whole planet of people down there!" Krillen yelled out, knowing this was the right move.

"I can't! No way! Don't ask me to do that!" Gohan screamed out, increasing his power even higher than ever.

"Gohan…!" you gasped out surprised that he still had this much energy within him. He had used a great deal of his own when he had fought Garlic Jr. as well.

_If he keeps this up_, _he really will use up all his energy and end up dying_ you realized sadly, looking down. _We can't let that happen_, _but what can we do_…?

"Oh man! What now?!" Krillen groaned out, catching your attention as you turned to see a golden glow not too far from where all of you were.

"That's Kami…He looks alright!" you said, placing your hand on your chest as you let out a sigh of relief.

"I know," Piccolo spoke out suddenly, surprising you as he was back on his feet, looking better than ever.

"Piccolo! Your okay!" you cried out happily as his once transparent body was now fully whole.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Piccolo said, a large smirk forming upon his lime green face. "Thanks to Kami, better than ever."

"So be it. YOU'LL ALL DIE!" Garlic shrieked, his eyes glowing a piercing red while his energy grew even more powerful and deadly.

You turned your attention on Kami and Mr. Popo, letting out a gasp as they where clinging onto a fallen pillar, but looked as though they couldn't hold on much longer.

"Oh no!" Piccolo cried out as the two were suddenly swept up, and shot after Kami and Popo fast.

You and the others watched with both concern and horror as the three were being pulled closer to the swirling red vortex as Piccolo moved in front of the earths guardian and his assistant, sending them hurling back to the ground where they latched onto the pillar once more.

"Yes Piccolo! Come to your death!" Garlic Jr. said with a sneer as he shot a pink colored energy down at the Namek.

"Now Gohan! Do it!" Piccolo instructed, his arms covering his face as he tried to block the blast.

"B-but what about Krillen and Selena?!" Gohan shot back, his eyes widening.

"Don't worry about us, Gohan! Just do as he says!" you said, your eyes never leaving Piccolo's form.

"I-I can't, Selena! I need to protect you both!" Gohan cried out, being the kindhearted boy that he was.

You sighed and smiled faintly before taking up into the sky where Piccolo was as Krillen followed your lead.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Garlic Jr. mocked Piccolo, making the Namekian scowl as he sent a Ki blast of his own at the evil alien.

You and Krillen moved protectively in front of Piccolo as Garlic had managed to catch the medium sized ball of energy to send back at him.

"Gohan! You have to fire now!" you yelled out, flinching as the energy that Garlic Jr. was sending at all three of you was intense.

Gohan gritted his teeth before letting out a scream of rage, using all the energy he once had been shielding you and the others with, to head straight for the large planet that was hovering above.

"What?! NO!" Garlic Jr. screamed out in horror since the large blast was enough to consume the Makyo Star, making the once large tyrant shrivel up like a prune, and get sucked into his own Dead Zone.

Gohan emerged out of the rubble of the sanctuary, looking around for any sign of Piccolo, Krillen and you as tears formed in his eyes since he believed you all had been either destroyed or sucked into the Dead Zone yourselves.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed out, thinking that he had lost his former master and friend once again. The young boy then looked down and let out a sniffle. "Krillen…Selena…Why didn't you both stay under the shield….!"

Gohan blinked, wiping at his eyes as he heard movement; the sad expression on his face disappearing when he saw that Kami and Mr. Popo had made it at least as he quickly ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you made it!" Gohan exclaimed happily, grinning down at the two.

"Yes, but only by a whisker…" Kami replied with a meek smile.

"Hey! Have a little respect would ya!" Krillen complained, making Gohan jump since he was standing on the piece of tile that Krillen was trapped underneath.

"Man! Its really you! I can't believe you made it, Krillen! Thank goodness!" Gohan cheered, tears of joy shining in his eyes as he pounced on the short male.

"Yeah. Thank goodness you saved us, kid!" Krillen said with a smile, patting the child's back.

"Hey! Knock off the mushy stuff you sissy's!"

Krillen and Gohan blinked as they turned to see Piccolo sitting on a rock, his eyes closed while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"You can't really blame them though," you said with a chuckle, walking up to the rock where Piccolo sat as you pulled out pieces of rubble from your hair.

"Piccolo! Selena! Your both okay!" Gohan exclaimed, the grin that was already on his face growing bigger.

"Yeah. Thanks for blowing up the Makyo Star, kid. Thanks to you, Garlic Jr. shriveled up like a raisin." Piccolo praised with a smirk.

"I see. So the source of his energy was coming from the Makyo Star. Well, I'll be a green pointy eared monkey's uncle!" Kami said, his eyes slightly big while you giggled from his comment.

"With the Makyo Star gone, he's through. I hope he can learn to like the Dead Zone," Piccolo said, standing up and jumping over to where the others were. "Since he's now a permanent resident."

"Piccolo! We did it ourselves! We didn't even need my dad this time!" Gohan chirped, looking up at Piccolo with a happy grin.

"We needed your dad very much, kid. And he was here the whole time," Piccolo said with a smile.

"What? Are you sure?" Gohan asked innocently, clearly confused by what Piccolo meant.

"Of course I'm sure. He was here inside of you, Gohan." Piccolo said in a gentle way, placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey, Piccolo?"

"Yes?"

"Gosh, your such an incredible friend." Gohan said shyly as he lowered his head to stare down at the ground.

You smiled softly as you watched the two of them, leaning against the rock where Piccolo had once sat.

Though you had a feeling Piccolo might never admit it, he truly seemed to care for Gohan. Almost in a fatherly way. It made you wonder what it would be like if Piccolo ever really did become a father, and what type of father he'd be…?

_Why am I thinking things like that_! _Piccolo probably doesn't even want a child of his own _you thought, feeling your cheeks warm up for some reason.

"What are you doing standing over here and spacing out for?" Piccolo questioned, making you jump as you hadn't even heard him approach.

"Oh just thinking is all. I-is Gohan alright though?!" you asked with concern seeing him in Piccolo's arms unconscious.

Piccolo nodded and glanced down at the boy. "Yes. He's just a bit worn out from his fight," He turned his gaze back on you and raised the skin where his eyebrows should be. "What about you? How do you feel?"

You blushed from Piccolo's question, and rubbed at the back of your head sheepishly. "I-I'm okay. I am a little tired, b-but its nothing really…"

Piccolo blinked before letting out a small chuckle, easily holding Gohan with one arm while placing a hand on your shoulder. "I see. You did good out there yourself, Selena. You might be stronger than that brother of yours pretty soon if you keep improving like this."

You felt your cheeks grow that much warmer if possible hearing Piccolo compliment you like that, and smiled up at him, feeling your heart beating a little fast in your chest. "T-thank you, Piccolo. It means a lot to me hearing you say that…"

You weren't sure, but you could have sworn you saw Piccolo's cheeks turn a little pink, but were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Krillen call out yours and Piccolo's name, saying you all should head back to earth and check up on the others.

"Shouldn't we help Kami and Mr. Popo clean up here first?" you brought up, looking around at all the damage.

Kami let out a gruff chuckle and shook his head. "Don't concern yourself, dear. Mr. Popo and myself will be able to handle the destruction here. You all should head back and check on your friends."

You gave him a soft smile and nodded, hovering up into the air along with the others as you trailed a little behind; letting Krillen and Piccolo lead the way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long and the four of you had reached Master Roshi's place, seeing Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong standing around, looking clearly confused.<p>

"Heeeey guys!" Krillen cried out with a grin, making the four of them look up surprised.

"I'm glad to see your all okay," you said, smiling lightly as you landed beside Piccolo.

"Well yeah, we're fine. But this place is a total mess! Did something happen?" Yamcha asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were all under the control of the Black Water Mist. A man named Garlic Jr. released it onto the earth and basically turned you all into violent and brainless monsters." Piccolo explained.

"That explains why they've been showing nothing but destruction on TV then…" Bulma murmured out, shaking her head. She sighed before giving you a light smile. "Guess you all saved us, huh?"

You shook your head and smiled softly down at Gohan's still sleeping form. "Not really. Gohan was the one who saved us all."

Bulma's eyes widened, but a soft look appeared on her face as Piccolo placed the boy into her arms.

"Looks like Gohan's definitely his father's son," Yamcha mused with a small smirk on his face as he gazed down at Gohan in a proud way.

"Yeah. He's already saving us and the earth," Bulma said happily as she wiped some hair out of Gohan's face.

"Hey um, where's Master Roshi and Chichi at?" Krillen asked, looking around the island.

"Who knows. I'm sure they'll show up eventually though." Oolong said, shrugging his shoulders in a careless manner.

"I kinda dread when Chichi does. When she see's the state Gohan's in, she's gonna flip!" Yamcha said with a nervous laugh, taking in all the bruises on Gohan's body.

"Speaking of messes, your clothes are a total wreck, Selena! You should come inside the house and get yourself cleaned up," Bulma said, her eyes looking you up and down.

"Oh no! I'm really okay! I can always change later…" you replied back to her offer a bit timidly.

"Don't be silly! You're a girl, and a princess at that! If you saw yourself in a mirror, you'd know I was right," Bulma said smartly, managing to hold onto Gohan while dragging you into the small pink house.

You glanced back at Piccolo and gave him a weak smile when you saw the slight amused expression on his face, letting out a soft sigh as he took off, most likely to be on his own.

"Oh crap! I just remembered! I forgot about Maron!" Krillen cried out in a panic, making the others laugh at him.

You giggled while shaking your head, and found yourself beginning to smile. It was nice seeing everyone happy and laughing. Maybe it was a sign that things were going to be peaceful from now on.

* * *

><p>It took you nearly an hour to get cleaned up and changed into a new pair of clothes. After Bulma had placed Gohan on the couch to rest, she had drug you upstairs and dug around in a bag she had on her, pulling out a pair of tan capri pants and a bright blue tank top for you to wear.<p>

You found yourself blushing the entire time since when you and Vegeta started to live with Frieza, you had basically taken care of yourself. So you found it odd to have Bulma literally pulling the ripped clothing off of you, and talking to you almost like a mother would.

A light sigh escaped your lips as you had decided to leave when Master Roshi, Chichi, and Krillen with his girlfriend, arrived on the slightly large island.

Things had gotten a bit too loud for you, and you had politely excused yourself from the others. Though you did feel a little guilty leaving poor Gohan alone with his frantic mother, and Bulma alone to deal with that woman Maron.

You frowned as you flew at a slow speed, missing your brother since you hadn't really known Gohan, Bulma, and the others for that long. You occasionally liked being on your own, but you were feeling just a little lonely out here by yourself.

Your thoughts soon wandered onto Piccolo as you were curious about what he might be up to, and decided to pay him a little visit, hoping you wouldn't be disturbing him since Piccolo seemed to enjoy being alone.

You saw Piccolo up ahead in the distance sitting on a cliff in a meditative state, and found yourself growing just a little shy on approaching him.

You breathed deeply before finally flying up to him and opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Selena? What is it?" Piccolo grunted out and breaking the silence, not even opening his eyes to look at you, making you blush.

"Sorry am I…bothering you?" you asked in a soft voice, scratching at your cheek.

Piccolo shook his head and opened his eyes, now staring at you with his intense dark orbs. "No. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. Its just, I kinda couldn't stand all the noise at Master Roshi's and decided to just fly around. And well, I figured I'd come see you." you explained, looking down at him with a sheepish smile.

Piccolo blinked a couple of times before he let out a gruff chuckle. "I see. Guess I can't say I blame you,"

You tilted your head as Piccolo stared ahead at the sun that was now setting in the distance, and sat down beside him on the cliff, not noticing Piccolo had grown a little stiff since you were pretty close to him.

"Its so peaceful out here. I see why you spend so much time out in the wilderness now," you whispered out, smiling gently at the breath taking sight before you.

"Yeah. I don't really understand what people find so great about the city to tell the truth," Piccolo admitted, crossing his arms over his ripped chest.

You nodded your head in agreement, and pulled your legs up against your chest. "The city is nice, but I think I might make my house somewhere in a place like this. Where there's very little houses and not much noise,"

Piccolo's gaze now turned to look down at you, mildly surprised by what you had said. "Aren't you and your brother staying at Bulma's? Wouldn't you rather remain there where you can be around everyone else?"

You shrugged your shoulders and laid your head on your knees as you turned to smile at him. "I don't like burdening others, and it doesn't feel like I belong there at Capsule Corp. Besides if I get lonely, I can always go visit or come here to see you…"

Piccolo's eyes grew slightly big since he was shocked by your words, and turned away from your kind eyes with an amused smirk. "Don't know why you'd want to visit me,"

"Its because you're a nice guy. You have a kind heart. I could see that today when you were talking with Gohan," you said with a tired smile. "By the way, what did you decide about Kami's offer? The one where you take over as guardian?"

Piccolo didn't answer you, too shocked by hearing you call him nice and kind. It felt odd to hear someone say things like that about him, and he felt his cheeks beginning to grow warm.

"Piccolo?" you asked, blinking innocently over at him.

"Hmm? Oh that…I decided against Kami's offer. I don't think I'd be cut out to be guardian material after all..."

"I don't know. I think the earth would be safe if it was watched over by you…" you whispered out, letting out a long yawn as your eyes began to close.

Piccolo knew he had to be blushing now, surprising himself since he wasn't one to normally blush or get flustered. He turned to you and smirked faintly seeing that you were passed out, shaking his head from the sight.

"Guess she's worn out from the fight…" Piccolo muttered and stood up, carefully picking you up into his strong arms.

A soft look appeared on his face as he watched you, sighing to himself as he flew off to Bulma's; knowing you could rest more peacefully if you were there.

(A/N: I think this was my favorite chapter to write just because the ending was so sweet. ^.^ And what makes me really happy, is that my story has a little over 13,000 views! I never thought it would do that well on here! *Squeals happily and runs around* Vegeta: *Holds up a brick wall, and bursts out laughing when Kiyoko actually runs into it* Hah! It is amazing that an imbecile like you could manage to hold people's interest with a story. Must be a fluke. :D)


	20. Chapter 20

You smiled as the warm rays of the sun beat down on your face. It was so peaceful today and it was surprising that the incident with Garlic Jr. had only happened a few weeks ago.

Earth was now back to normal, but the city was still trying to repair itself from all of the destruction that had transpired when everyone was suffering from the effects of the Black Water Mist. Though no one except Bulma, Yamcha, and the others knew they had been under the mists effects.

You were relaxing with Bulma, Yamcha, Puur , and Oolong on Bulma's veranda, listening to them talk as you sipped on a cold glass of sweet tea.

It was nice, just taking it easy like this and not having to fight. Though you knew your brother would be angry if he some how found out you were slacking off and not focusing on your training.

You sighed at this thought, but turned a little pink when your thoughts slipped to Piccolo. You hadn't talked to him since the day you had all stopped Garlic Jr.. You weren't sure why, but it was almost like he was avoiding you in a way. You just wondered why that was…?

"Earth to Selena! Did you hear what I said?" Bulma called out to you loudly, making you jump a little.

You smiled sheepishly at her and shook your head. "No, sorry. What was it you said?"

"You sure have been spacing out a lot here lately," Bulma sighed out, shaking her own head. A grin soon formed on her face as she giggled. "I had a dream about Vegeta and he was pretty nice to me. And he was a really good kisser to boot~"

You couldn't help but to sweat drop at this. Imagining Vegeta being nice to someone and kissing them was a hard vision to picture. The only thing your brother seemed to care about at the moment was getting stronger. Romance was the last thing on his mind.

"T-that sounds like an interesting dream…!" you said with a sheepish laugh as you had noticed the look on Yamcha's face since Bulma was technically his girlfriend.

"Speaking of Vegeta, your father said he'll be running out of fuel soon," Bulma's chipper mother said as she brought out some snacks.

"Vegeta's running out of fuel…?" Bulma whispered as she walked over to the edge of the veranda, looking up at the sky.

You blinked surprised as Bulma seemed genuinely concerned about your brothers well fare, and sent her a soft smile. "Don't worry, Bulma. Even if he does run out of fuel, my brother will find a way to make it back."

Bulma turned back to look at you with a faint smile, still looking worried as you wondered if she really cared for your brother that much?

You found it a little cute if Bulma had actually started to develop a crush on Vegeta, chuckling as you could suddenly sense your brother's energy getting closer. "Speaking of Vegeta, seems like he's back."

Bulma and the others looked at you confused before gasping or jumping as a loud crashing sound came from the back yard as the space ship Vegeta had been traveling in, had just come to an abrupt halt.

You were the first to head down as the others quickly followed after you as you smiled sheepishly noticing that Yamcha wore a scowl on his face, most likely not trusting the Saiyan prince. Though you couldn't really blame him.

"Welcome back, brother," you said as you smiled sweetly at him, placing your hands behind your back.

"So I take it Kakarot isn't here yet," Vegeta stated more than asked, looking around and not returning your greeting.

"Its good to see you too…." you muttered out bitterly. Honestly! Why couldn't he just say a simple 'hello'?!

"So, you didn't find him in space?" Yamcha asked surprised, his distrusting expression turning to one of surprise.

"Don't remind me! I'm angry enough to hurt someone as it is," Vegeta said, hopping off of the ship's ramp where he stood. "Like pounding you just might be the therapy I need."

You frowned, about to say something to that, but blinked surprised as Bulma suddenly walked up to him, poking his armor covered chest.

"Hey, you! When's the last time you bathed? You need a bath! Please, this way," Bulma finished off cheerfully, motioning for Vegeta to follow her.

You sweat dropped, wondering if Bulma had a death wish since Vegeta normally couldn't stand people bossing him around. And when she said something about rolling out a red carpet for him when he hesitated, you bit your lip, wondering if you'd have to jump your brother before he could attack?

Though the most unexpected thing happened and Vegeta actually followed after Bulma, he did look a little pissed, but he hadn't yelled back or made a move to attack as your mouth opened a little in surprise to this.

"Unreal…." Yamcha murmured out, seeming to be in the same state of shock as you.

"Yeah…." you whispered out, but couldn't help but giggle to yourself as you wondered if maybe he had a soft spot for the blue haired woman?

* * *

><p>You were back on the veranda now as Krillen had come by, and Yamcha was just filling him in on what had happened earlier.<p>

"No offense Selena, but that brother of yours is nothing but trouble. He's so unpredictable, and its hard to tell what his motives are," Krillen said as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Its okay. Though Vegeta's not all bad. He has a surly attitude at times, but he does have a heart. Even if he rarely shows it," you mused since he had basically protected you his whole life.

"Yeah. Vegeta's just like a spoiled little kid is all," Bulma added on as she stepped out where you all sat, a hand placed on her hip.

"Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth at once!" Vegeta commanded as the bathroom was pretty close by. "Woman! Can you hear me?!"

"I hear you, but my name is Bulma and I am not your servant!" Bulma retorted back angrily. "So say please!"

"Grr! Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!" Vegeta growled out.

"Suit yourself! Drip dry you jerk!" Bulma shot back boldly.

"…What?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Is what a joke?" Bulma questioned, clearly confused.

"These garments you left me! Are they for a man or a women! There pink!" Vegeta cried out in what sounded like horror.

"Don't be silly! Its the style here!" Bulma said, making the others burst out into laughter while she simply smiled.

You giggled behind the book you were reading, finding all of this amusing. But you couldn't help but feel just a little bad for your brother too since Bulma did have a rather odd sense in style.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior! Not a-a variety of flower!" Vegeta muttered out as he came out of the bathroom wearing the oddest of yellow pants and a very bright pink buttoned up shirt.

"Well, you smell good~" Bulma said as a coy smile formed on her face, bursting out into laughter along with the others.

"STOP THAT! STOP LAUGHING, OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!" Vegeta roared out, making everyone cease in their chortling immediately.

"Don't be like that, Vegeta," you said, some how managing to hold back giggling, though your mouth was twitching a little. "Bulma was just being nice. You should stay here with me."

"Yeah! If you're looking for Goku, staying here is the best bet since he'll likely show up. I've known Goku since he was five years old. Trust me, he'll be back," Bulma said with a confident smile on her face.

You noticed the surprised look on Vegeta's face as you stood up, grabbing your brother's callused hand as you pulled him to sit down in the seat next to you.

"Just relax for now. You've probably been doing nothing but searching and fighting since you've been gone," you said gently, making your brother give you a peeved look.

"And I take it that's all you've been doing while you've been here? Honestly, Selena! Your always going to be weak if you don't train!" Vegeta lectured, crossing his arms across his chest.

You raised a brow since you could feel Vegeta's gaze still boring into your form, and blinked since his focus seemed to be on your neck.

"Just what exactly is that red mark on your neck, little sister? If I'm not mistaken, it looks like a mating bite…." Vegeta said lowly, the clear temper rising in his voice again.

You turned red feeling the others curious eyes on you now, realizing what Vegeta meant as a hand went to cover the mark. It was true that it had been some time since Piccolo had bitten you, but the wound seemed to be taking its own sweet time in healing.

"It…its nothing. Some things happened on earth, and-and Piccolo had to bite me in order to fool the enemy…." you explained shyly.

"YOU LET THE NAMEK BITE YOU?! IMBECILE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Vegeta screamed, his voice making you cringe since he had said that close to your poor ear while Krillen had fallen out of his chair and Bulma and Yamcha gaped at him.

"Don't yell at me! And yes I know what it means! …But things are different here on earth than our Saiyan customs. Piccolo and I aren't really…mates," you trailed off, trying to ignore the tightening sensation you suddenly felt in your chest.

Vegeta opened his mouth as if there was more he wanted to say to you, but suddenly froze as did you when sensing a horribly familiar energy.

"Don't tell me that's…" you whispered out, glancing over at Vegeta now with concern.

"…Yes. There's no doubt about it. Its Frieza," Vegeta muttered, furrowing his brows. "So he failed after all."

"How can you both be certain about that?" Yamcha murmured with a scowl.

"I just know, alright! I make it my business to know unlike you!" Vegeta scoffed at Yamcha, making the human male jump out of his seat as the two had a stare down.

"Vegeta, we should probably go and try to find the spot where Frieza's going to land at," you whispered with a deep frown, knowing this wasn't the time for senseless bickering. Even though your mind was more on the conversation you had with your brother on Piccolo.

Vegeta grunted, but nodded his head as he took off with you fast, leaving the others behind.

"I just can't believe he's still alive…I really thought we'd be rid of that monster for good…." you said softly as you flew beside Vegeta.

"Tch! I should have known we couldn't rely on Kakarot! But there's no point in whining about it. We'll just have to deal with him ourselves when he get's here." Vegeta said, looking serious.

You let out a soft sigh, wondering if you could really do that? Even if Piccolo and Gohan came to help, you'd probably still be at a huge disadvantage just like you were back on Planet Namek.

You glanced back and smiled faintly, seeing that Yamcha had caught up to you both and waved back at him, a little shocked he was coming himself since he must know how dangerous Frieza was?

"This will be the place he should be touching down," Vegeta said with a clenched fist when he suddenly landed along with Yamcha and you.

"Are you sure, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, looking over at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now zip it! I don't want him to know were waiting!" Vegeta replied back rudely as he looked around, making Yamcha grit his teeth.

You shook your head and sweat dropped seeing Bulma along with Puur soon arriving in a plane as you wondered just what the heck was she thinking coming to such a dangerous area?

"Bulma…Are you sure you should be here? It could get pretty dangerous…." you said, looking at the feisty blue haired woman with a weak smile.

"I know, but we came to see Frieza! I missed him on Namek and I am not going to let that happen again!" Bulma said, a defiant look on her face while her hands rested on her hips.

"Are you crazy?! Do you realize what he'll do to you when he finds you here?!" Yamcha cried out, looking at Bulma like she was insane.

"Yes, of course I do! He'll come down and blow up the planet, but I want to see him before he does it. Besides, I hear he's kinda cute~" Bulma said with a smirk.

You nearly toppled over hearing someone refer Frieza as being 'cute', knowing he was definitely someone that you wouldn't consider to be cute or anything along that line.

"Just what have you been telling her, girl?" Vegeta scoffed, looking at you like she had only said this because of you.

"Wha-what the heck's that supposed to mean?!" you exclaimed with a small growl, actually wanting to smack him

"Hey! Tien! Chiaotzu!" Yamcha cried out happily seeing them land as you took a calming breath, giving them a faint smile as well.

"Vegeta, I didn't realize you were going to be here too," Tien said as he scowled at him.

Vegeta blinked before smirking over at the three eyed man. "Is that okay?"

"No, it isn't. I still haven't forgotten the last time we met. You disgust me! How can you stomach him, Yamcha?" Tien grumbled, glancing over at his friend.

"Loser!" Vegeta shot back almost childishly as you put your hand on his arm, trying to get him to calm down.

"C-come on! There's no point in arguing like this…" you said timidly as you squeezed Vegeta's tense shoulder.

"I still can't believe she's related to you, Vegeta," Tien said, shaking his head before he turned to talk with Yamcha about Frieza.

"Would you two stop your senseless yammering! Besides, all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek," Vegeta finished off with a mocking smirk.

You blinked and turned to where Vegeta was looking and gasped along with the others seeing Piccolo standing out to himself in the distance.

"Piccolo!" you said rather happily since you were glad to see him. "I didn't even realize you were here!"

"I've been here long enough to hear all of those fools senseless bickering," Piccolo said with a touch of annoyance as he glanced back.

You couldn't help but to giggle from what he had said and ran to stand next to him, ignoring your brother's piercing eyes on you, and blinking as you could have sworn you saw a small pink patch on Piccolo's cheeks when you did?

"Gohan! Krillen! You made it!" Bulma cheered as the two suddenly landed on the large plateau where you all stood.

Piccolo scowled suddenly, small beads of sweat running down his face before his eyes widened greatly. "HE'S HERE!"

Everyone's attention turned to the sky as you gasped along with many of the others when seeing a very large circular space ship that was soon hovering over both you and Piccolo.

You stared up in horror as the space ship flew past you and the others, holding your hair back as the wind it was stirring up was rather fierce.

"Looks like he's landing just over that ridge!" Krillen said as his body was shaking a little. Everyone was pretty shaken up though. Even Piccolo and Vegeta who were normally so calm.

"Its like I dreamed! Its Frieza…He's really here…!" Gohan whispered out as he had had a nightmare of the evil monster just a few hours earlier.

You bit your lip, walking up to Bulma who was sitting on the ground on her knees, trembling in fear with the tiny cat Puur as you placed a shaky hand on her shoulder, knowing just how she felt.

"Now! There's no room for mistakes! We've all got to keep our power levels suppressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouter's." Vegeta instructed, though he looked paler than normal.

"Right," you said, nodding as you couldn't help but to smile seeing Piccolo place his hand on a nervous Gohan's small shoulder.

"I-I'm not sure about this, guys! His power is incredible! I-I'm not sure if we'll even last a minute against this guy!" Yamcha stuttered out.

"But we have to try, Yamcha. Unless we stop Frieza right here and now, you might as well kiss the entire planet goodbye," Piccolo said in a calm, but stern voice.

"He's right, you know. So what say we put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza!" Vegeta yelled out annoyed.

"No need to be so cross, Vegeta," you sighed out, ignoring the look he shot your way.

"Remember, be on your guard." Piccolo said as he seemed to be looking more at Gohan and you as he said this.

You nodded and smiled lightly at him, carefully making your way through the cliffs along with the others as you made your way to where Frieza and whoever was with him, had landed.

_I'm so glad I decided to wear pants_… you thought with a weak smile as you were climbing up a rough cliff, already tearing the jeans Bulma had given you to wear a little as they kept getting caught on rough edges of the large rock.

You let out a sigh once you heaved yourself up over the cliff, turning pink as Piccolo was waiting at the edge to help you up as you gave him a grateful smile.

The Namekian gave you a very small smile back, but his eyes shot wide as did yours and the others when you suddenly sensed a new energy coming from where Frieza was.

"Hey, guys? What's going on?" Bulma asked confused as she looked around at everyone.

"T-there's another power level and well…." Krillen trailed off.

"This one makes Frieza's seem like nothing!" Tien finished for him.

"You know, guys. Its not too late. We can still turn around and go home, right…?" Yamcha brought up nervously.

"Be strong, Yamcha," Tien coaxed, looking over at him with a faint smile.

You chewed the inside of your mouth and glanced over at Vegeta, letting out a soft sigh as this new development seemed to be affecting him more than the others. But it was no wonder. Whoever it was, was even stronger than him at the moment.

"Maybe its my dad!" Gohan said as the earth around all of you began to shake like mad since whoever it was, seemed to be powering up.

"You think?" Krillen questioned, blinking over at him.

"Who else would try taking Frieza on alone!" Gohan exclaimed, hoping it really was his father.

_This energy does feel a little like Goku's when he became a Super Saiyan _you thought with big eyes. _But something about this energy feels a little different too…_

"If that is Goku-" Krillen said as an explosion went off in the distance as he was about to head for it, but Vegeta stopped him before he could.

"No! You'll give us all away! Until I know what we're dealing with, I would prefer to remain unnoticed!" Vegeta reprimanded, tossing Krillen to the ground. "So unless I say otherwise, you stay put!"

You sighed at your brothers usual forceful methods, but knew he had a point when it came to stuff like this. It was better to be cautious instead of charging recklessly ahead.

"Hey! Maybe it would help us relax a little if we all sang a little song!" Bulma chirped, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Shut up! You haven't had one useful thing to say since you got here!" Vegeta barked out. "Now stay in the back and keep quiet, woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now!"

"Take that back! Bulma isn't stupid! She's as smart as she can be being a girl and all!" Yamcha finished off a bit dumbly, earning a painful tug at the ear from Bulma.

"Ooh! You make me sick!" Bulma muttered out, making everyone except for Piccolo and Vegeta laugh.

Krillen ceased laughing, and looked down sadly, letting out a heavy sigh. "This might be our last chance to laugh, you guys…."

"Don't talk like that, Krillen…." you murmured out, shaking your head at him as he gave you a weak smile.

Vegeta let out a 'tch' as he started to head off once again as Piccolo was close behind, making you and the others look at each other before you took off after them.

"Selena! You're a girl like me! How could you just run off without me like that!" you heard Bulma whine out in the distance, making you laugh awkwardly at this.

"What the…?!" Vegeta cried out as you had reached the end of the cliff where you had all been running, seeing the area below covered in a thick amount of smoke.

"I-I think we should get down everyone!" you gulped out, seeing the large form of energy suddenly in the distance.

The others agreed, quickly lowering themselves down onto the ground as you gasped since that large amount of energy suddenly imploded as it was a miracle that the person down there who was pitted against Frieza, managed to survive.

"There right there, guys! Look!" Gohan pointed out suddenly once you were all back on your feet as you gazed up, seeing three figures floating in the sky.

"Incredible! He just killed Frieza as though he were no threat at all to him!" you gasped out as you covered your mouth with your hands, watching as Frieza was sliced in half with a simple sword before this new Saiyan blew him up.

"Yes. But…Who is he?" Vegeta muttered as his body was slightly shaking as you weren't sure if it was from fear or anger? Perhaps a little of both.

"Let's just hope this guy is on our side…." Krillen gulped out.

"You guy's are crazy! They just look like tiny little dots way up there! How can you even tell who they are? Its probably Goku. Mr. Super Saiyan. He has a knack for showing up at just the right time~" Bulma finished off with a dreamy sigh and grin.

"No. Its not Goku, but he's definitely a Super Saiyan." Yamcha mumbled with furrowed brows.

"V-Vegeta?!" you gasped out as he suddenly took off up into the air, biting your lip as Piccolo and the others did the same, deciding you might as well.

As you flew through the air, you gasped along with the others as this mysterious youth had just blasted a hole straight through the chest of the alien who greatly resembled Frieza's second form.

"First Frieza, now him! Man…!" Krillen murmured out in awe as you were all stationary now, watching the surprising scene.

The youth didn't listen to the tall alien's pleas and shot a large blast of Ki energy down at him, killing him in an instant as he also turned to destroy the ship they had arrived in.

"This guy is phenomenal! I've never seen anyone quite like him…!" you said softly as you never would have guessed someone could easily take down Frieza like that.

"Y-yeah! Let's just hope he doesn't decide to come after us…!" Krillen said with a weak laugh.

The unknown male was soon looking at all of you, but his eyes were warm, and not full of hostility at all.

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guy's like to come?" the young teenage boy asked as he had reverted back to his normal lavender haired, and blue eyed self.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking at this boy in shock.

"H-how weird! How does he know about my father?" Gohan pondered, blinking as he felt clearly confused.

"Come on! Its this way! Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!" the youth said a bit loudly where you could all here him, pointing toward the right of him.

You bit your lip since this guy didn't seem like a threat to you and the others. It was obvious when you looked over at Vegeta and Piccolo that they were both distrustful of this stranger. They were both very cautionary people after all you had come to realize.

"Heyyy! Follow me! Don't worry, I won't bite!" he teased with a grin on his handsome face before he took off at a moderate flying speed.

"Well I'm going for it! He knows my dad!" Gohan exclaimed out as he balled his hands into tight fists.

"Yeah possibly. But how? We've known Goku our whole lives," Krillen brought up as he looked hesitant.

"I think we should go. He doesn't seem like a bad person," you mentioned with a faint smile, placing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Definitely! I've got to find out who he is!" Vegeta agreed as a smirk slowly started to form on his face.

You and the others took off, and it wasn't long before the mysterious male was in your sights.

A small sigh escaped your lips as you found yourself glancing over at Vegeta who was staring ahead with a serious gaze. You weren't sure why, but you were getting this funny feeling for some reason.

* * *

><p>(AN: Vegeta's cranky personality is so much fun to write for, hee hee! :D But I want to thank Optimus Prime's daughter for giving me the idea for this chapter, along with RedZeo4ever for being such an awesome supportive friend! And everyone else too for favoriting/following/commenting on the story. It means a lot to me. ^_^)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: Thank you to ukitakeitalialover041757 and leebee14 for your reviews. And anyone else whom I didn't mention who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. And a special thanks to my amazing friend Icythecyrodiclonius who helped me come up with new ideas for this story during our rps. :D You're all the reason why I continue this story. ^_^)

* * *

><p>After flying a short distance, you lowered yourself toward the ground when the others did as the mysterious youth seemed to have reached his destination.<p>

You blinked as he pulled out a container of what looked like capsules, and tossed one to the ground where a small fridge appeared.

"Look out, you guys! He's up to something!" Yamcha exclaimed, furrowing his brows as he watched Trunks kneel down in front of the small white fridge.

"How about a cold drink. Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours," Trunks offered with a friendly smile as he grabbed one of the many beverages himself.

"Well, I don't see why not," Bulma said, a grin on her face as she and Gohan ran up to grab a drink themselves.

"Don't even think about it!" Vegeta muttered, grabbing your wrist when he noticed you about to walk up to grab one yourself.

You rose a slightly thick pink brow before gently pulling your arm out of your brothers grasp. "Your being silly, Vegeta! I highly doubt he's poisoned them or anything."

Vegeta just scowled as he watched you walk up to grab a strawberry soda before he turned distrusting eyes on the unknown stranger.

"Have we met? You look so familiar…." Bulma said, looking over at Trunks curiously after taking a sip from her drink.

"Uh no. Sorry…." Trunks murmured, giving her a small smile as you couldn't help but look at him in interest now yourself. You had been feeling it too; that there was something strangely familiar about this man.

"So how do you know my dad, mister?" Gohan asked as he gazed up at the teen.

"Actually, I've never met your father before. I've only heard of him," Trunks replied, giving Gohan a soft look.

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillen questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well uh, that is…Sorry, I can't say…." Trunks murmured as he looked down.

"Why not? Because I'll tell you why. You're up to something!" Vegeta snapped, stepping forward. "Tell us now tough guy. Who are you?!"

"I wish I could. Sorry…." Trunks apologized once again in a quiet voice as he stared down at his feet.

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?" Gohan asked, breaking the brief moment of uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

"Yes, yes I was."

"That's a lie!" Vegeta shouted out, making all eyes turn on him. "Look my _friend_, Kakarot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only Saiyans left. Kakarot's kid there is half along with my sister. Counting them, that makes four. There's no way you can have Saiyan blood!"

"But we just saw him! He defeated Frieza, and that big guy himself!" Gohan spoke up as if trying to defend Trunks.

"Well, I'm calling him a liar. Not a weakling," Vegeta shot back, sticking his hands in the pockets of his yellow pants.

"Vegeta…." you sighed out. You could understand why he was so suspicious, but you felt a little bad for the lavender haired boy since he looked like he was having a hard time after being interrogated like that. Even if he was hiding something, maybe he had a good reason to do so.

"Hey! You have our logo on your jacket! That's my dad's company!" Bulma gasped out, examining Trunks jacket. "Are you one of our employee's?"

"Uh no. Not exactly. Just a fan," Trunks replied with a rather sheepish smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your name and I'll recommend you to my dad," Bulma said with a friendly grin.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I know it sounds strange…." Trunks said in a quiet voice, looking down almost shyly.

"Oh? Is his shoe size a mystery too?" Tien scoffed as he seemed to be getting irritated by the kid now himself.

"Yeah. Why can't I have a secret name too? Bet he has a secret decoder ring as well," Yamcha mocked.

"Don't you both think your being rather harsh….?" you sighed out with a frown, placing your hands on your hips.

"Their just jealous is all, Selena. After all, this guy defeated Frieza single handedly!" Bulma praised.

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed cheerfully with a nod of his head.

You smiled faintly and blinked noticing a patch of pink rising up on Trunks cheeks making you giggle softly.

_Either he has a crush on Bulma_, _or he's just really shy _you thought as you looked over at the blushing teen with a soft look on your face.

* * *

><p>It was slowly getting close to the hour when Goku was supposed to arrive, and you all were sitting or standing around mainly in silence.<p>

You were sitting on the rock where your brother was, your head tilting when you noticed that Trunks kept glancing over at Vegeta every now and then.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta asked crossly, making you jump since he had said that in a loud tone.

"Um, nothing! Its just that uh…I like your shirt!" Trunks replied back timidly.

"You would!" Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes.

You frowned, getting annoyed by your brothers usual rudeness, and suddenly hit him over the head hard as you didn't notice Trunks wincing from this.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Vegeta growled out, turning heated eyes on you.

"Because your being a jerk, Vegeta!" you scolded, giving him a light glare before you turned to Trunks with a soft smile. "Sorry about him. It just takes him a while to warm up to people is all."

"I-its fine!" Trunks said, smiling at you as he had an embarrassed blush on his tan cheeks.

You laughed lightly and looked around since you suddenly felt eyes on you, and blinked since Piccolo had been looking at you, but he turned away when he noticed your gaze on him as this made you sigh.

_I wonder what he's thinking right now_ you pondered to yourself and watched as Gohan walked up to the Namekian as your eyes widened since you could hear what they were saying.

Gohan had just asked Piccolo why he hadn't gone to New Namek with Dende and the other Namekians as you bit your lip, wondering about that now yourself.

But Piccolo simply told Gohan he might join them one day, but felt like his mission was here now.

"Sometimes, connections with people run deeper than where they're from or by what color skin they have." Piccolo finished off and you noticed him smiling back at Gohan as he said this.

_It must be because of Gohan for the reason he's staying here_. _After all_, _he's changed a lot from when I first met him_, you thought, not realizing you were blushing as your gaze lingered on Piccolo.

"Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before?" Vegeta snapped, causing you to turn your gaze off of Piccolo and back onto your brother. "If you like it that much, you can have it!"

"No. No thank you," Trunks said politely as he was looking back ahead and not at Vegeta.

"Than knock it off, kid!" Vegeta growled out in annoyance.

You shook your head, but noticed that the teen had a smile on his face as this made you scratch at the back of your head. Why was he smiling like that?

You then tapped at your cheek, and gazed up at the sky as it seemed like time was dragging on and you were a little surprised when hearing a small beeping noise before Trunks jumped off the rock where he sat, saying time was up and Goku should be arriving any second now.

Everyone's attention was now on the clear blue sky as you gasped softly since you could feel Goku's energy as the others seemed to sense it too.

"Look! Up there! DAD!" Gohan exclaimed loudly as there was a small gleam of light shining in the sky before something was suddenly shooting down toward the ground.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Krillen laughed out as everyone took off toward the spot where the ship Goku was in, came crashing down at.

Gohan was the first to reach the large crater as you stood close by it along with the others as you gazed down and saw a ship laying directly in the middle of the large indention.

"Huh? Hey guys!" Goku said, looking surprised to see all of his friends standing around as he stepped out of the ship wearing the oddest of clothing. "How did you know that I was coming?"

"This guy told us. I think he might be a fan of yours. He's a mystery man." Bulma said, motioning over to Trunks who was standing close by her.

"Huh?" Goku asked, looking confused. "But…how?"

You all looked at each other as it seemed like Goku didn't know this kid from the expression on his face. So how did this mystery guy know all about Goku?

"But hey, you guys! What in the world happened here? Who defeated Frieza?" Goku suddenly asked, looking at all of his friends. "You, Piccolo? Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"Neither of us. It was this guy, and he did it with ease," Piccolo replied, turning to gaze over at Trunks. "He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart."

"What? A Super Saiyan!?" Goku gasped out, his eyes growing wide. A grin slowly started to form on the Saiyan's face as he looked excited by this news now more than shocked. "Wow! That's really outstanding! A Super Saiyan at his age!"

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled out, annoyed by Goku's carefree response. "Aren't you forgetting something? You, your son, my sister, and myself are the only Saiyans' left!"

"Hmm…Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me!" Goku said with an easy going grin.

You smiled faintly since Vegeta was twitching a little beside you, and ran a hand through your hair, wondering it Goku maybe was taking this situation a little bit too lightly? But then again, perhaps this boy had some how managed to survive just like Vegeta, Goku, Nappa, Radditz, and you had when your home planet was destroyed.

_This just keeps getting more bizarre by the minute _you thought when the lavender haired boy wanted to talk to Goku in private.

Even though the others didn't seem to like the idea too much, Goku assured them everything would be fine, and followed after Trunks as they flew to a cliff that was far enough away where none of you could overhear the conversation between them.

"You know, I really like Goku's new outfit. Its really cool!" Bulma said with a grin as you looked over at her oddly, thinking she really did have the strangest taste in fashion.

"But I wonder what they're talking about?" Krillen murmured, rubbing at the side of his shaven head.

"Yeah. They look pretty serious!" Gohan said, as he would gaze at his father for a moment before turning to stare at Trunks.

All of your eyes were soon growing wide as Goku had suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan for some reason out of the blue, and not long after, so had Trunks.

"Incredible….!" you whispered out in awe since the energy coming from the two of them, was extremely intense. It was still hard to believe that something you had only thought to be a legend, was now standing right in front of you.

_Vegeta's really taking this hard _you realized sadly while you gazed over at your older brother who was shaking while his hands were drawn up into tight fists.

You slowly turned back to look at Trunks and Goku, surprised to see that they had engaged each other in combat as Goku was easily blocking all of the strangers attacks with just a single finger.

The fight ended just as quickly as it had started, and the two of them were soon discussing something. You tilted your head, wondering what it could be about and blinked since Piccolo had let out what sounded like a gasp of surprise?

"Is something the matter, Piccolo?" you asked, looking at him with slight concern, not realizing that he had heard that Vegeta was actually Trunks father.

Piccolo's mouth was open a little, but he quickly shut it when he heard your voice and shook his head. "No. Nothings wrong."

You weren't sure if you fully believed him, but decided not to ask about the matter any further. Maybe he was just worried about Goku, you figured.

But you began to worry that something else may be wrong since Piccolo's green skin had taken on a lighter tone as though he had been shocked or frightened by something. He had also turned his dark eyes to look down at you, and you weren't sure what the emotion was that was playing within them. Was it surprise? Or worry…?

"Piccolo….?" you whispered, gently reaching out to touch his arm, a little surprised that he didn't pull away, but allowed you to place your fingers against his skin.

He didn't answer you, but turned his attention once more on Goku and Trunks as he was gazing at them intensely; as if he knew what was going on between them unlike the rest of you.

"That guy just pointed his finger, and Kakarot fell down!" Vegeta exclaimed as Goku had suddenly toppled backwards for some unknown reason.

"I wonder why?" you said softly, feeling utterly confused since for a second there, it looked like Piccolo was going to fall down himself.

"I could have sworn I heard Goku call my name." Bulma said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey! That guy's looking over here!" Yamcha exclaimed surprised.

"And it looks like he's smiling!" Puar added in her high pitched voice while she floated by Yamcha's head.

_It kind of looks like he's staring mainly at my brother and Bulma for some reason _you thought, blinking a couple of times.

"Man! He didn't even say goodbye!" Yamcha muttered as Trunks had suddenly taken off without warning.

"Hey, Goku! So, what did that guy say?" Krillen asked as you all ran over to where he was once the lavender haired man was out of sight.

"Oh well, nothing important really!" Goku said weakly as he was rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"That's funny. It all sounded pretty important to me," Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Uh, really? You heard it all?" Goku said, looking a little taken aback.

"My ears do more than just frame my face, Goku." Piccolo muttered.

_So that's why Piccolo was acting so funny_! _He heard everything the two of them were talking about_, you realized.

"Well if you won't tell them, than I will," Piccolo said, looking ahead with an emotionless expression on his face.

"But gosh you heard-" Goku started to protest, but was interrupted by Piccolo who reassured him he wouldn't tell anything that didn't need to be said.

"And that's the whole story. All of us except for Gohan are supposed to die in the battle with the androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change that," Piccolo finished after he had explained the entire situation to everyone.

"Hah! What a joke! Don't you think?" Yamcha said, though the small beads of sweat running down his face showed he was just as worried as the rest of you were.

"I'm not so sure…." Bulma said, tilting her head to the side while she rested a hand on her hip.

"Look, believe what you want to believe. As for me, I want to live. So I'm going to train. You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared." Piccolo said while closing his eyes.

"Hey, look!" Gohan suddenly cried out, making you all turn your attention toward the sky where Trunks was inside an odd looking ship that you realized must be what he used to travel to your time in.

"He's gone…." Krillen murmured out as Trunks had waved down at you all before suddenly vanishing.

"Yeah. Back to the future." Piccolo said.

"How strange! I could have sworn he was waving goodbye to…me…." Bulma whispered as she stared up at the sky.

It seemed that after watching Trunks disappear, everyone had made up their mind to train for the upcoming threat that would take place in three years.

You placed your hand on your heart and looked up, deciding to train as hard as you possibly could. You didn't want to be a burden on the others. Especially your brother and Piccolo. In a way, even though you were a Saiyan, you felt like you were the weakest one in the group and you were in the way more than helping.

The others were questioning Goku about where he had been and how he had escaped from Planet Namek when it had been on the verge of destruction, but you weren't really paying attention. You only perked up when you heard footsteps approaching you, and smiled faintly when you saw that it was Piccolo.

"Worried?" he asked you in a quiet voice as you noticed that he seemed to be staring at you a little intensely.

"Well yes…But I'm trying to not let it bother me too much," you replied, even though the prospect of dying was frightening. "I'm going to train as hard as I can. It might not be enough to stop the androids, but maybe it'll help even a little in the battle that's to come."

Piccolo didn't respond, but seemed to be in deep thought. He was silent for maybe over a minute before finally speaking. "There may be a new technique I can help you learn."

"A-a new technique?!" you gasped out, clasping your hands together from excitement while a grin appeared on your face. "Really? You'd teach me it?!"

Piccolo nodded his head as he had an amused look on his face from your reaction. "Yes. It's a healing technique. Like the one Dende used back on Planet Namek."

"You could really teach me how to heal….?" you said in slight awe since you thought maybe it was a skill only Namekians' possessed.

"I think you have the right type of energy to learn this technique. But it'll take time to master, and if you do become our healer, you'll have to stay out of the fight and make sure the androids don't see you."

You bit your lip since you didn't realize you'd be staying out of the fight, but you really wanted to learn how to heal if it meant you'd be able to keep the others safe.

"Alright. You can teach me," you said, smiling up at Piccolo.

You weren't positive, but you could have sworn you saw what looked like relief wash over the handsome Namek's face.

"Guess I'll be training with you for three years, huh?" you said happily, a small blush on your cheeks at the idea of basically being alone with the enticing green man.

"Yeah. Guess so," Piccolo murmured as he looked down at you before over at Vegeta. "Your brother might not take too well with that though."

"Vegeta will be too busy increasing his own strength. I doubt he'll even notice I'm not around…." you said with a small sweat drop running down your head, hoping this was true when you remembered how temperamental Vegeta had gotten when he believed you had mated with Piccolo.

Piccolo shook his head before a small smirk formed across his lips. "Even though I've agreed to help train you, I suggest you stay out of my way when I'm doing my own training,"

You just smiled and placed your hands behind your back. "Don't worry. I promise not to get in your way,"

"Guess that settles it then! We'll all fight together!" you heard Goku suddenly exclaim with a fist pumped in the air. "And we'll all meet here at 9am on…May 12!"

"Kakarot! I want you to know that just because we decided to fight together this time, I don't want you to think anything has changed between us. Listen, when this is over, we'll meet to settle the score." Vegeta expressed, his eyes narrowed.

"Sure!" Goku said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Selena! Come with me!" Vegeta said, flipping toward you and you could tell from his tone, he was demanding that you follow, not asking.

You let out a weary sigh, but nodded your head and turned to look back at Piccolo with a sheepish smile. "I'll come find you later,"

"I'll be at Goku's for the time being." Piccolo replied since Goku had just asked him to come and train with him.

You waved goodbye to everyone before taking off after your brother who had already flown off, easily catching up with him.

"So tell me. What were you and the Namek discussing?" Vegeta questioned in an accusing tone as he looked at you with furrowed brows.

"Oh, nothing much. He was just wondering if I was going to participate in the fight against the androids." you answered innocently with a smile.

_I'll keep it a secret for now what I'll be learning with Piccolo_, you said closing your eyes from the wind that was hitting you in the face. _And surprise Vegeta once I manage to master the skill_.


	22. Chapter 22

Three months had gone by since everyone's encounter with the mysterious youth from the future as you along with the others, had been hard at work training for the day when the androids were supposed to arrive.

Piccolo had begun training you in the art of healing just as he promised he would, and you were shocked to learn that this technique was more difficult than you first thought it would be. It made it even more challenging to master since Piccolo wasn't able to use healing Ki himself, so you had to learn on your own how to harness your energy in a way that would sustain life and not end it.

You were at Capsule Corp at the moment, practicing on healing a small injured bird with a broken wing that you had come across on your way here. Though most of your days were spent with Piccolo, you often came here to check up on Vegeta to see how his training was coming along.

Vegeta was training at the moment in one of the space ships Bulma's father had created, and you knew he was pushing his body to its limit. Ever since he had seen how easily Goku and that boy had been able to transform into the ascended Saiyan form, the only thing he seemed concerned with was transforming into a Super Saiyan himself.

You took your gaze off the bird for a moment to glance at the space ship and sighed since you didn't like that your brother was pushing himself in this way. You understood that he wanted to become stronger, but at this rate, he would end up injuring himself badly.

A deep frown appeared across your lips as a pink like energy shot out through the windows of the ship suddenly, knocking Yamcha and Puar back who were watching your brother train as you sighed sadly since you could almost feel the pain that Vegeta's body was in.

"I should probably try and stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me anyways…." you murmured to yourself, turning your attention back on the bird and let out another sigh since you weren't having any luck in healing the poor creature.

You scooped up the tiny bird in your hands as it seemed to be in too much pain to even try and escape from you as you headed into Capsule Corp, and smiled faintly seeing Bulma sitting in a purple chair reading.

"Hey, Selena. Having any luck?" Bulma asked, looking up at you with a smile before her gaze moved on the bird in your small hands.

"No," you replied with a sad smile. "Do you think your father could mend this little birds wounds for me? I hate leaving it in this condition…."

"I'm sure he could. I'll take the little guy to him now," Bulma said as she stood up, carefully taking the animal from you. "And don't get so down, Selena. You'll master that healing technique soon enough."

You just gave her a small nod and watched as she left before sitting down on one of the couches in the room and closed your eyes.

Even though you wanted to master healing, you knew that you needed to practice on your combat skills as well. If you didn't, you might not stand a chance if you did happen to engage the androids in a fight.

The odd thing was, Piccolo almost seemed like he didn't want you improving your fighting skills or fighting at all for that matter. Whenever you brought up training with him in combat, he would change the subject to something else.

It almost made you wonder if Piccolo didn't want you to take part in the up and coming battle. The only question was, why not? But this odd behavior of his made you feel just a little uneasy.

You shook away your worries and smiled faintly when you saw Bulma returning accompanied with her mom who was carrying a tray of sweets.

"Help yourself, Selena dear. I just got these treats fresh from the bakery today~" Bulma's mom said cheerfully as she sat them down on a medium sized table.

"T-thank you…." you said a little timidly as you slowly reached for a cake with whip cream and strawberries on top of it. You had found yourself really growing fond of the sweet fruit during your stay here.

You politely ate away on the confection and blinked as Bulma's father suddenly entered the room as he let out a tired yawn.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think that Vegeta's a few cards short of a full deck. No offense intended to you, Selena dear," Doctor Briefs apologized as he nodded over at you. "But it wasn't enough to have the simulator create three hundred times gravity, now he wants more devices to train with! And all he's going to do is break 'em!"

"That sounds like Vegeta…" you said as a small sweat drop ran down your head, knowing that the fool was probably training at that gravity level this very instant.

A loud explosion suddenly caught all of your attention as your eyes widened instantly when you realized what it most likely was, rushing out of the house along with Bulma and her family.

"Oh my gosh…!" you gasped out seeing the space craft completely destroyed as you prayed that Vegeta hadn't gotten himself blown up.

You started to move some of the rubble, hoping to find your brothers body while Bulma fell to her knees beside you.

"I knew this would happen!" Yamcha muttered as he was standing behind Bulma and you. "He's been trying to do the impossible!"

You frowned, but gasped as a hand suddenly appeared out of the debris while Bulma squealed and tumbled backwards from shock right into Yamcha.

"Vegeta!" you cried out, letting out a grunt as you grabbed his hand and helped pull him out of the rubble; frowning since his body was now covered in bruises and many cuts.

"Your…okay?" Bulma asked unsurely.

"Of course…I'm okay!" Vegeta said as he pushed you away a bit weakly and stood up onto his feet.

You sighed, but gulped seeing Bulma's worried and concerned look turn to one of pure anger as she let out a growl.

"How dare you, you dweeb! You almost wrecked my house! Just what are you trying to prove?!" Bulma screeched out.

Vegeta didn't respond, but his legs wobbled shakily and he fell backwards, causing Bulma's eyes to widen from this while she ran to Vegeta's side, lifting him up gently as the concern was once more in her eyes.

"No! I don't need help….!" Vegeta argued weakly, but winced from obvious pain.

"No! You've got to stop training for a while! I mean, look at you! You're a complete wreck!" Bulma shot back.

"But I feel fine! I'm a…Saiyan! I can take…a little pain. It means nothing to me! And I have to get stronger than Kakarot….!"

"Ok! Sure! We all know you're a tough guy, but you need your rest now…And even more, you scared your sister to death…." Bulma reprimanded gently as she looked over at you before back at Vegeta.

"I take orders from no one!" Vegeta said, once more trying to stand up on his feet, but fell over on his side instead.

You were watching your brother sadly as you honestly didn't understand why he pushed himself so hard like this. Why did it mean so much to him to get stronger even if it meant that he could kill himself in the process?

Maybe…all Saiyans' were like this though? But you had realized, you had never had the desire to push yourself to incredible limits like Vegeta or the other Saiyans' for that matter did. But perhaps, your Tuffle blood kept you from craving such power?

_Except for those times on Namek and when I fought Garlic Jr. here on earth_. _I felt such rage and almost lust for power and battle _you thought, closing your eyes and placing your hand on your head.

You let out a small sigh before turning your attention back on the others and gently placed your hand on Yamcha's shoulder since he seemed to be in a state of both shock and disbelief from seeing Bulma giving Vegeta so much attention.

You had a feeling that Yamcha loved Bulma, but something told you that Bulma was growing stronger feelings for your brother. It was obvious that she was truly concerned for your brothers welfare, and you couldn't help but smile to yourself from this. You wanted Vegeta to have someone special in his life.

"Here, Bulma. Let me help. We should take him inside and mend his wounds." you said gently as you walked up to the blue haired woman who was struggling to lift your now unconscious brother off the ground.

Bulma gave you a weak smile and you each placed one of his arms over your shoulders, carrying Vegeta into the house while Yamcha followed after you both quietly.

It took about five minutes, but Bulma and you had placed Vegeta on the bed in the guestroom where he was staying as he had been hooked up to an oxygen tank in order to stabilize his breathing.

"If only I had mastered my healing…." you whispered out sadly as you watched your brother. It was hard seeing him in such a weak and almost fragile state.

"Is he going to be okay, daddy?" Bulma asked as she hadn't left Vegeta's side since you had brought him in.

"I hope so. The only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows. If he stays in bed for a week or so, he should be alright. He's dodged a bullet yet again. Its a miracle that he survived such an accident," Doctor Briefs replied while chewing on a cigarette. "These Saiyan's are practically indestructible."

_He's right_. _If Vegeta had been only human_, _he might be dead right now _you thought, shaking your head. _I probably would be myself if I had been pushing myself to such extremes_….

Bulma's mother and father had left the room, but you noticed that Bulma seemed hesitant to do so as you placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bulma. It's Vegeta after all. He'll pull through this and be back on his feet in no time. You'll see," you assured her with a kind smile.

"Y-your right…." Bulma said as she gave you a tiny smile back.

Both of your attention turned on Vegeta though when you heard him talking in his sleep as he seemed to be having a nightmare that appeared to be on Goku as he was calling out his name while saying he'd become stronger.

"Even when he's out cold, all he can think about is beating Goku and getting more powerful…." you sighed out, running a hand through your pink bangs.

Bulma was biting down on her lower lip, and you blinked as she sat down in front of the end table that was in the room.

"I think I'm going to stay here with your brother for now, Selena…." Bulma whispered as her attention remained solely on Vegeta.

You smiled faintly and nodded, placing your hand on Bulma's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze before walking out of the room. A sigh escaped your lips as you wanted to stay and make sure Vegeta recovered and also to prevent him from doing anything reckless, but something told you that Bulma would keep a sharp eye on him. And you needed to get back to your own training after all.

* * *

><p>You waved goodbye to Bulma's family and a depressed looking Yamcha before heading outside as it was now night, making you smile since the air outside was cool and crisp. You took in a breath of air before hovering up into the sky, taking off to the usual place Piccolo and you normally trained at.<p>

As you flew, you closed your eyes and just let the slight chilly air hit your face as you could feel the excitement of being alone with Piccolo, rising up within you. You knew the two of you had grown closer since you first met and you couldn't help but smile since it was rather cute when Piccolo sometimes became nervous or even awkward around you.

"But I wonder if we could ever become an actual couple?" you pondered to yourself, giggling and blushing at the idea.

You found it odd that people here on earth tended to cheat on their spouses, since once a Saiyan mated with someone for life, they wouldn't dare do such a thing. The only way a Saiyan would end up with someone different, was if their mate died. But since Namekians' were all male, you were pretty sure Piccolo had never been in a relationship or even knew what love was for that matter.

"It probably would never work out in the end.…" you sighed out, shaking your head sadly.

You ran a hand through your hair since you weren't sure if you'd ever find anyone else you'd come to love on this planet. The longer you were around Piccolo, the more you came to realize that you wanted to be with him for the rest of your life.

When you realized you had reached the cliffs where you trained, you shook your head, knowing now wasn't the time to be worrying about such things. You had to focus on training and nothing else.

"Looks like Piccolo's not here right now.…" you murmured, looking around as you were completely alone.

Even though you knew you needed to practice on your healing, you thought that maybe now would be a good time to focus on your fighting and hovered in front of a tall and large cliff, deciding to test the strength of your Ki blasts first off.

You formed a good sized ball of violet colored energy in the palm of your hand and sent it toward the massive cliff, frowning as it hardly left a mark.

"I knew I needed to work on my combat more," you sighed out, feeling disappointed with yourself. "I'll just keep firing until my energy get's low."

You continued to form balls of energy in your hand and sent them at the same large cliff, smiling since your Ki blasts were growing a bit more stronger in power as you had nearly blown away the cliff with your last attack.

You weren't sure how long you had been firing away, but you could feel your body growing weak. You only stopped though when you heard a familiar voice suddenly from behind you ask, 'what are you doing, Selena?'.

You slowly turned around, and smiled sheepishly seeing Piccolo floating behind you; his arms crossed over his chest while both of his eyes were raised up.

"I-I know I'm supposed to be training in healing right now, but I sort of wanted to practice in my Ki attacks first…." you said nervously as you twirled a strand of your hair around your finger.

"Do you even realize you destroyed half the cliffs in this area….?" Piccolo said, sounding more shocked than angry as he gazed around at your surroundings.

You blinked confused. Destroyed half of the area? What was he talking about?

As you turned around to look, you gasped since half of the cliffs that had been around, were nothing but piles of rubble now! You didn't even realize that you had hit half of these cliffs. Maybe you had been a little **too **focused in your training.

"I-I'm so sorry, Piccolo! I guess I just got a little…carried away…." you apologized while lowering your head, figuring he'd be disappointed in you that you had been so careless.

"Its fine. I'm just…surprised is all," Piccolo said, shaking his head. "Looks like your energy blasts have gotten more powerful from the last time I saw them."

You smiled a little at this, and ran a hand through your hair. "I don't even remember destroying half of these cliffs though honestly. It must be from the stress of seeing my brother getting hurt,"

"Your brother? Why? Did something happen to him?" Piccolo asked slightly curious, though you could tell by his tone, he wasn't surprised.

"Mhm. He was training in the ship Bulma's father modified, and I guess he was pushing the ship too hard since it blew up," you said softly with a small smile. "Vegeta's okay, but he'll be in bed for weeks now."

"So he was being reckless as usual," Piccolo muttered out, rolling his eyes. "Maybe he'll learn a lesson from this in the end, but I highly doubt it."

You smiled faintly and hovered down to one of the few mountains that were left standing to rest at, and blushed since Piccolo had followed you. Though he had chosen to stand instead of sitting down beside you.

"What have you been doing today, Piccolo?" you asked, playing with the end of the bright yellow shirt you had on in a shy manner.

You blinked since Piccolo had grown silent and you looked up at him innocently, tilting your head since his cheeks had grown pink and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'd…rather not talk about it…." Piccolo mumbled out as he closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as you noticed he looked a tad stressed out.

You were curious to know what he was hiding from you, but knew not to push for answers. Some things you had come to discover, he just wanted to keep to himself. And you were fine with that.

A small yawn escaped your lips and you looked up at the star filled sky with a happy, yet tired smile on your face. You could understand why Piccolo lived out in the wilderness. It was just so beautiful out here. You had come to like it more than living in the city with Bulma since it was a bit too noisy for your liking.

"Hey, Piccolo? Can I ask you a question?" you asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of you.

"If its about what happened to me today, than no." Piccolo muttered out, shaking his head.

You couldn't help but giggle a little from his response and smiled up at him. "No. Its not that. I was wondering…why you seem hesitant in training me in fighting? Did you hear something from that kid from the future you don't want me to know about….?"

You bit gently down on your bottom lip since Piccolo's body looked tense and you wondered if you had guessed right? Just what was he trying to keep from you?

"I just want you to focus on healing. It could be dangerous if you don't harness your energy correctly, and it might end up backfiring and injuring the person you're trying to heal instead of helping," Piccolo explained, gazing down at you. "And since you'll be our healer, there's no point in you fighting."

"But…I'll feel bad if I don't help out a little…." you said a bit weakly as you stared down at the ground.

"You will be helping. Something tells me we'll need you the most during this fight," Piccolo said as he surprised you when he placed his hand on top of your head, and what was even more unexpected, was that Piccolo was now sitting down beside you, and he was awfully close too. "Besides, I didn't think you cared much for fighting?"

Your face now was incredibly warm and you very slowly and shyly, nodded your head before replying to him. "Y-your right. I don't…But I know that sometimes, there's nothing that you can do but fight. A-and besides, I'd never forgive myself if I could prevent something terrible from happening to the others or to you, Piccolo…"

As you said this, you noticed that Piccolo's entire body seemed to freeze up yet again, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

But Piccolo slowly cracked a small smile and shook his head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt training you in combat every now and then. But that doesn't mean you can slack off in healing either,"

You nodded your head and shocked the Namek and yourself when you leaned in closer to Piccolo where you could place a small, yet gentle kiss on his cheek. You weren't sure what made you do it, but the timing just felt right.

"Thank you, Piccolo. Because of you, I feel like I'm growing stronger every day. And not just physically, but mentally as well," you said in a soft voice. "I've always been weak, but when I'm around you…I feel like I can almost do anything. Even what I once thought was impossible…"

"Selena…." Piccolo murmured out, sounding shocked as it was most likely because of what you had just confessed.

You only hesitated for a few seconds, but laid your cheek against Piccolo's shoulder as you couldn't help but smile feeling how warm his body was. You could also feel him tensing up, but that was to be expected. Piccolo probably wasn't used to close contact like this.

"Would it be alright if I stayed out here with you tonight, Piccolo….?" you asked, closing your eyes to relax.

"I-if you really want to…." Piccolo said awkwardly, not able to keep his voice from stuttering.

You smiled happily, moving a bit closer to him in order to get comfortable before you slowly started to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

Though you wouldn't know it, Piccolo had placed a strong and secure arm around your form while you slept; holding you close to him where you would stay warm while a smile slowly started to creep up onto the Namekian's lips.

* * *

><p>(AN: Kyaah! So cute~! What I wouldn't give to be in your position right now. ;) I'm sorry if it seems like I'm taking forever to get Selena and Piccolo as an official couple, but I feel like it shouldn't be rushed. After all, when it comes to something like romance, it would be a new experiance for a guy like Piccolo who was alone for such a long time, and it would take him time to understand the emotions he's begun to feel. ^_^)


End file.
